Brick by Boring Brick
by sarahalliwell
Summary: Sequel to 'We Are Broken' - A series of one-shots showing Annabelle's life as she grows up. Any kind of situation may occur! Rating T for later - meaning her teenage years.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had the worst writer's block ever, and didn't know where I wanted to take this sequel. I started a crossover story called 'Like You' in the Harry Potter x Twilight crossover syection, if you'd like to check it out =)_

_I mulled over this story for a long time, and decided to make it a series of one-shots including various periods of Annabelle's life. I hope you guys are still interested in it!_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but Annabelle =)_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Two-years-old

* * *

"Edward, please call Carlisle." I said in a panicked voice.

Annabelle had been feeling ill since yesterday, but it wasn't anything alarming until now. She had said her throat was itchy, but she didn't have a fever, so we weren't worried. She woke up sweating, though. She was usually warmer than humans, but she was way hotter than she was supposed to.

"Mommy." She rasped in a pained voice.

"Oh, my angel." I rested my hand on her forehead. She was splayed all over her bed, her long hair matted on her neck, her bangs glued to her forehead due to the sweat. "Daddy's calling Grandpa, okay? He'll make you feel better." I tried to soothe her.

"My tummy hurts, Mommy." She mumbled.

Seconds later, she vomited all over herself and her bed. Her cries became louder.

"Shh, shh, sweetie. Mommy will run you a bath, okay? Try not to move, I'm just going to go turn the water on the tub, okay? I'll be back in two seconds." I told her before running towards my bathroom and turning the water on.

Three seconds later, I was back in her room. "Okay, let's get you out of these dirty clothes."

"I'm sorry, Momma." She whispered as I carefully pulled her shirt up, trying not to get any vomit on her face.

"Why, baby?"

"For throwing up." She hiccuped.

"Oh, baby. It's not your fault that you're sick, okay? You don't have anything to be sorry for." I explained as I took her socks and pulled her pants down, and ran with her to my bathroom. The tub was halfway filled, which was good enough.

"Now, the water is lukewarm, but it's going to feel a little cold, okay? Only for a little while, and then it'll feel good." I said while lowering her in.

She whimpered softly as the water touched her legs and bottom, but didn't fuss.

"There we go." I softly said once she was fully in.

"Carlisle will be here in five minutes." Edward said from the doorway. I turned around, looking at his frantic face; my man truly loved Annie as if she were his.

"Could you do me a favor? She threw up, could you throw her sheets and dirty clothes into the washing machine for me? I'm going to lie her down in our bed once I'm done here. Oh, and bring some clean pj's for her, undies too, please?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He quickly replied before running out again.

I washed Annie's hair quickly, using her orange shampoo. I cleaned all traces of vomit off her and picked her up, wrapping a towel around her and drying her hair with a smaller one.

"Let's wash your mouth, too. You don't want that bad taste in it, do you?" I asked her. She shook her head frantically.

She spit our the water and then brushed her teeth.

"I'm going to braid your hair, that way it won't get all over your neck again, okay?" She nodded.

I walked her to my room, trying to hear Edward and Carlisle talking downstairs, but not really focusing.

Edward had laid out a set of pj's which I put on her quickly before combing her hair carefully.

I was almost done with her braid when Carlisle and Edward walked in.

"Is she better?" Edward asked, sitting on my left side and carefully placing his hand on her forehead.

"Hi, Carlisle." I greeted instead of answering my husband.

"Bella. I heard our little girl wasn't feeling well today." He said, walking forward. I was done with Annie's hair, so I lay her down over the covers.

Carlisle knelt on the floor near her head, and placed his hand on her forehead, just like Edward had a few seconds before.

He grabbed his medical kit, bringing a thermometer out and placing it next to her ear.

"109." He mumbled. Annie usually ran at 102.

"Can you open your mouth for me, sweetie?" She did so, and Carlisle looked inside quickly; he didn't need a light or anything else thankfully. "It's swollen. Does your throat hurt?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah, Grandpa." She whispered, her voice still rasped.

"And your tummy, too? Your Daddy said you threw up." She nodded again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be better in no time, sweetie. How about I go talk to your Mommy and Daddy while you rest, okay?" She nodded once more, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Edward tucked her in before we both went into the living room, where Carlisle was waiting.

"It's just a stomach flu; she should be fine by tomorrow. I'll give you some medicine for her fever. Keep her hydrated and she should probably only have soup until her throat is better. Apart from that, we should just wait out I guess."

I nodded, resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'll leave you be. Make sure to call me if anything else happens."

"We will. Thanks, Carlisle." Edward said, getting up to walk him out.

As soon as he was back, I let go.

Edward held me as I cried tearless sobs on his shoulder.

"I hate seeing her like that. I feel so useless." I sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart. You heard Carlisle, she'll be fine in no time." He tried to calm me down, but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"I'm going to go check on her. Do you think you could warm some soup up and bring it up with a cup of water?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'll be right up, my love." He whispered, pecking my lips once before walking into the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs, not bothering with human speed when my baby was hurting.

"Mommy." She mumbled once she saw me.

"Hi, angel. You were supposed to be resting." I scolded her lightly.

"I can't sleep." She rasped. "Cuddle with me?" She asked, looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"Yes, of course." I replied, getting under the covers and pulling her to me. Her cheek was resting on my shoulder and her forehead was very close to my neck. "Daddy is bringing you some soup, okay? You'll have to eat something before we give you the medicine that Grandpa left for you." I whispered, brushing her bangs from her forehead.

"I don't wanna eat, Mommy, I'll be sick again." She whispered.

"That's what the meds are for, sweetie. Grandpa said we have to keep you hydrated, and you're allowed to eat soup."

"What's hydrate-ted?" She asked, making me chuckle.

"Hydrated, baby. It means you have to drink a lot of water. You're sweating a lot because of your fever. Your body has a lot of water in it, and sweating is a way to get rid of the excess. But, since your sweating isn't normal because of the fever, you have to drink water to replace what was lost. Got it?"

She nodded, looking at me with her brown eyes wide.

"You're so smart, Mommy."

I chuckled, reveling on her innocence.

"Daddy's here." I said, since she was still looking at me. Since she was snuggled close to me, I gently raised myself, bringing her into a sitting position.

"Hello, my little love." Edward greeted, setting the tray in front of us before sitting down on Annie's other side, giving her forehead a peck.

"Try one spoon. If you don't feel good, you can stop, okay?" I told her, handing her glass of water first. She took two sips before setting it down and picking the spoon up.

Her little hand was trembling, so I stepped over.

"How about I feed you?" I suggested, taking the spoon from her and dipping it into the soup.

"Open up." I chuckled, feeding her. We waited a minute to see if she would reject it, but she opened her mouth again, so I kept on feeding her.

She was able to eat half of it before saying she was full. She drank some more water before Edward got up to put the tray aside and get her medication.

"It tastes yucky, but it'll help you feel better, okay?" Edward said gently before filling a spoon full of some medication.

"Yuck." She wrinkled her nose, but didn't spit it out, which was good. "Can I have some more water, please?" She whispered. Edward handed her the glass, and she took another sip before thanking him and snuggling close to me again.

"Try to rest, baby." Edward whispered. She nodded before closing her eyes and sighing.

I lay back down with her, looking up to a worried Edward.

"Stay, Daddy." She mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

Edward lay down next to her, his fingers playing with the end of her braid.

"She'll be fine." He reassured me once again. "She's a strong little girl. She'll be up and running in no time." He smiled.

I nodded, unable to reply.

It had been the first time she had ever been sick. She was stronger than the average human, but still susceptible to human diseases.

We had stayed in Forks after our marriage, Edward moving in with Annie and I. The house was perfect for the three of us, and it gave us the privacy we needed and wanted.

The Cullens stayed here as well, claiming they didn't want to miss anything on Annie's life. Carlisle had to quit his job, though, for people were getting a bit suspicious. He didn't mind; he and everyone else had pretended to move to New Hampshire, so everyone could go to college. Their house was pretty isolated, so people didn't suspect they were still around.

In two weeks, Annie would be three. Her growth had slowed to an almost normal human one, but she still looked a bit older. Her intellect was astounding, but most of the times she still behaved like her actual age. She was growing up so quickly, though. I cherished our moments now, knowing they would soon become sparse until they were almost non-existent.

"Hey, where were you?" Edward brought me back from my musings.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was just thinking about everything." I tried to explain.

"She's gotten so big." He whispered, as if he had read my mind.

"Yeah. We'll lose her soon." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "No we won't. She loves you way too much to just leave, you know?"

"She loves you, too." I replied.

"I know she does, but there's nothing like the bond between you two." He smiled at me, melting my dead heart.

Annabelle way sick for a day, but true to Carlisle's words, she felt better once she woke up the next morning.

She got up and ran around the bedroom as soon as she noticed her tummy didn't hurt anymore, giggling loudly as Edward chased her.

I let out a deep breath. We had passed through her being ill without too much fretting.

Or that would be what I would tell myself until I believed it.

* * *

_That's it. I'll try to update more often, but I'm not sure how it'll go. _

_Reviews are always welcome! =D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Yes, it's me! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys haven't given up on it!_

_Anyways, I was away with no internet for a while, and I was able to write two full chapters for this story, and plan out at least three more! So I'll hopefully be updating soon! _

_Disclaimer: I own Annabelle... and that's it!  
_

* * *

Four-years-old

* * *

Annabelle's fourth birthday was coming soon. Time had gone by so quickly.

Edward and I wanted to do something different for her birthday this year, but we were both stuck.

"Is there something, anything that she would have wanted?" He asked as we sat down in our living room, brainstorming.

"She didn't ask for anything." I replied. "Maybe we should take her somewhere." I said.

He sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard?" He asked rhetorically.

"The beach!" I exclaimed. "She's never been to the beach." I said. "But it won't be as fun if it's not sunny. No, forget it."

"Wait! That's a great idea. I know exactly where we could take her. I need to make some phone calls." He smiled at me, kissing me eagerly before running off into the forest. Guess I wouldn't be eavesdropping on his conversation.

I got up, going into Annie's room, just to watch her sleep. Who knew how much time I would have before she forbade me from doing so.

She looked so different. She was thinner, her hair longer, and the curls were starting to soften into waves. She had grown at least five inches in the last year and a half. Her face was more defined now, no longer chubby. She was starting to look a lot like me, which both elated and scared me.

"Momma?" I heard her mumble. I sighed, relishing in it as well. How long until I become just Mom, or even worse, Mother?

"Did I wake you?" I whispered, sitting on her bed near her head.

She shook her head. "I woke up on my own. What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your dad is away. I just wanted to be near you, I guess." I told her honestly. "You should go back to sleep, it's still early. I'll wake you up soon, okay?" I whispered, kissing her head as she nodded; she fell back asleep almost instantly.

Edward came back two hours later, a smile plastered on his face.

"I have the perfect place to take her." He said. "I've been meaning to take you there, but it was never a good time. It's perfect now." He continued.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" I sighed, already used to his ways.

"No. But you'll love it, I promise. Alice said you have to go shopping with her for summer clothes, so you'll know what to pack. She's coming to pick both of you up in three hours."

Three hours; it was seven now, so Annie would have time to take a bath and eat before we left.

"Where are we going to find summer clothes? It's November!" I exclaimed.

"Alice... do you need any more?" Edward said.

I shook my head. I should learn to never doubt my sister-in-law.

At eight-thirty, I woke Annie up, assisting her with her bath. She insisted on bathing herself, saying she was old enough to do so. I was just there in case something went wrong.

She picked her clothes as I combed her hair. That was the one thing she didn't insist on doing on her own. When she was ready, we both went into the kitchen so she could have her breakfast.

After the pancake disaster, Edward had actually studied a bit about cooking, so nothing like that would ever happen again. He had become quite a good cook, but was still just learning.

He did master making omelets, though, and that was what Annabelle would have this morning.

"Smells good, Daddy." She said as she sat down. Edward set the plate in front of her, and she dug right in.

At ten to ten, Alice and Rosalie showed up, beaming.

"We have to hurry. We're going to Seattle; there will be no summer clothes in Port Angeles, I've looked." She told me.

I kissed Edward goodbye, feeling a bit sad he wouldn't be joining us.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time." He whispered, kissing me deeply.

"I'll miss you." I whispered back, getting into the backseat of Alice's car, next to Annie. She turned around and waved goodbye until she couldn't see Edward anymore.

"The boys will be busy this afternoon." Rosalie said. "Emmett was planning on challenging them to an arm-wrestling tournament. He doesn't get tired of losing, it seems." She said with a chuckle.

We reached Seattle in a little bit over two hours. Having a fast car had its perks; which reminded me that I needed to buy myself a new car.

"We'll do that once you come back." Alice said, seeing my decision almost immediately.

"Thanks. Rose will have to help me out, though."

"With what?" She asked.

"A new car. I can't stand that minivan anymore." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Me neither." Annabelle chimed in, making us laugh.

Alice stopped in front of an outlet mall.

"It's not my favorite place, but it'll have to do." She said. "I can't believe I'm going to let you get dressed with _last season's _collection." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"It's November, Alice." I reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this." She said, getting out of the car.

Annie took hold of my hand as we followed Alice towards the first store.

We were able to find pretty much everything we would need for the warm weather, for both Annie and me. She had no idea why we had bought all that, and I intended on keeping the surprise for as long as possible. It helped that I also had no idea where we were going.

By five in the afternoon, we were home. It was silent, which meant Edward was still with his brothers.

I got two suitcases out, and started to pack right away. There was no need to store the clothes only to take them out in a few days.

Annabelle helped me, taking the tags off the garments, and setting them aside so I could fold them and put them into the suitcases.

"Why are you packing all this, Momma?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. What I can tell you is that we are going away for your birthday, and hopefully you'll like it!" I told her, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure I will." She replied, going back to her task.

In no time, we had two suitcases filled with sundresses, bikinis, shorts and singlets.

Edward came back an hour later, greeting us enthusiastically.

"It's all set." He said. "We leave in three days."

The slowest three days of my life passed by, and finally, we were at Sea-Tac airport, checking-in our baggage. The whole family came with us to see us off.

"We'll call once we arrive." Edward promised Esme. She nodded, pulling him into a hug.

"You'll love it there." Alice told me, hugging me and pecking my cheek. "I promise."

I nodded, smiling at her. Jasper hugged me goodbye as well, and Rose handed Annie back to me before kissing my cheek.

"Have fun." She said. Emmett and Carlisle both hugged us briefly before Esme attacked us in a hug.

"I hope you have fun there. I'm going to miss you, girls." She said, letting us go.

"I'll miss you, too, Nana." Annie said, kissing Esme's cheek.

Our flight was called, and we all waved goodbye once more before heading towards our gate.

We had a connecting flight in Dallas, and I finally saw our last destination.

Rio de Janeiro.

He was taking us to Brazil? How in the world did he manage to get our visas so fast?

"You don't wanna know." He whispered.

"Did I say that out loud?" He shook his head and pointed to his forehead. "Oh."

I had been practicing letting go of my mental shield; it's been a hard task, and I often didn't manage to do so, or did it unintentionally, like now.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Annie asked once we were seated. Edward had gotten us first class seats.

"It's a surprise, baby girl. You'll know soon." He winked from across the aisle. Annie insisted on having the window seat, and I sat beside her, leaving Edward no option but the seat nearest mine, across the aisle.

"It's going to be a long flight. Why don't you take a nap, and I'll wake you up when we get there, okay?" I whispered.

She had been up pretty early, so she was really tired. We would be traveling for over ten hours, and would arrive in Brazil in the middle of the night, according to the map the airline showed on our individual TV's.

Edward and I pretended to nap for a while, but mostly we talked quietly to each other.

I woke Annie up once we could see the lights on the city. It looked beautiful. She pressed her nose against the window, taking it all in.

Once we got our baggage claimed, Edward guided us to the exit, where he hailed a cab. In what I assumed was perfect Portuguese, he gave the driver his directions, and we ended up in a bay.

"Aren't we staying in the city?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We wouldn't be able to go out." He told me as he paid the cabbie. I picked Annie, who had gone back to sleep, up while Edward took care of our baggage.

"That boat over there." He pointed with his head, showing me the way. "It'll be a thirty minutes ride." He informed me.

True to his words, thirty minutes later, he docked.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." He said.

"_Esme?_ As in, Mom's?" He nodded. "Wow."

He grabbed Annie from me, and helped me out, handing me back my sleeping child as he got our luggage.

"It's pretty isolated." He explained, while we walked. "Only the cleaning crew comes here once a week; besides that, there will be no humans around for miles."

He opened the door, motioning for me to go first before setting our bags next to the doorway.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, looking around. He guided me through the house, showing me around; the house was very open, with barely any walls inside.

"You can lie Annie in there." He motioned towards one room.

I nodded, setting my baby on the bed, over the covers. I wouldn't feel the temperature difference, but she would.

"This is amazing, Edward." I told him. I looked around the room; it was painted blue, and I instantly felt relaxed.

He then gave me a tour of the island, showing me everything we could do in there, including where we could hunt. "She'll love it." I said.

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for bringing us here. It's been so long since I've been out in the sun."

"Mommy?" I heard Annie call in a panicked voice. We ran inside, worried about her.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting by her.

"I woke up and I didn't know where I was." She whispered.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Daddy was just showing me around. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you." I told her.

"We're there? What's the surprise, Daddy?" She asked. She hadn't noticed the glass window to her left yet.

Edward grabbed a silk handkerchief and tied it around her eyes.

"You'll see soon. Your mom will change your clothes, and then I'll take you both to a special place, okay?"

She nodded, grinning.

I changed her into a bikini set and put a skirt and singlet over it. Her shoes were replaced by flip-flops. I changed into something similar, and got her to climb onto my back, before setting off to find Edward.

"The sun will rise soon." He told me. "Would you like to see the sunrise, baby girl?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know where we are yet?"

She shook her head. Her sense of smell and hearing had improved with age, but she had never smelled the ocean, so she couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm taking your blindfold off." He warned her before taking it off.

She blinked a few times and then gasped.

"Is that the ocean?" She whispered in awe.

"Yes, it is. We are in an island. And we'll be able to go out in the sun whenever we want in here." I told her.

"Really? This is the best surprise ever!" She exclaimed, kissing my cheek before reaching for Edward.

"Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Momma, for bringing me here. This is the best birthday ever."

Edward sat down with Annie on his lap, patting the place next to him for me to do the same.

A few minutes later, the first rays of light started to show up, and the three of us enjoyed it silently.

"Can we go in?" Annie asked once the sun was up.

"Yes, we can, but not for long, okay?" I said. It was still early, just over eight, but the sun would soon be much too hot for her to be under.

She nodded, and I helped her shed her skirt and shirt.

"Don't go too far in, you don't know how to swim yet." I reminded her.

She nodded once more, stopping where the water reached just over her feet.

"It tickles." She giggled loudly once the waves broke and washed away the sand that had accumulated on her feet.

"Hold on one second, and I'll go in with you." I told her.

Edward disappeared inside the house, coming back a minute later in only some trunks.

"Nice." I winked. My husband winked back once I took off the clothes covering my bikini.

"I'm going in with Annie for a bit. Are you joining us?" I asked.

"Of course." He said before running towards Annie, picking her up and making her laugh loudly.

"What is it I hear you do not know how to swim?" He asked her as I reached them.

"I've never been to the beach." She replied, looking sad.

"Which is why we are here now." I told her, trying to cheer her up. "We wanted you to be able to go into the water and have fun."

She smiled, wiggling from Edward's grasp and going back to watching her feet.

"Do you want to learn how to swim, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

She looked up at him and nodded eagerly.

"We'll start today, but we can't stay too much in here. You may get sunburned." I said.

"Okay." She replied quickly, not wanting to miss out on anything.

Edward spent a couple of hours teaching her the basics of swimming, helping her float around for a while.

At ten, we went inside so she could have breakfast. The sun would be too intense now, and I didn't know how it would affect her. We would plan some activities that could be done in the shade.

There was a variety of fruits in the kitchen, and Edward made a fruit salad for Annie. It actually looked pretty good. She ate it all up quickly, and asked for more.

"Are you feeling hot, baby?" I asked, wanting to know if she felt the abrupt change in temperature.

"A bit." She replied. "It is warmer in here. Where exactly are we?" She asked.

I looked at Edward from my stool, wanting to know as well.

"We are in the Atlantic Ocean." He said. "About thirty miles east of Rio de Janeiro, in Brazil. We can go into the city one night if you'd like. It is a beautiful city." He said. "We are in the south hemisphere, so it is almost summer here. Which is why it's so hot right now. It rains a lot during this time as well, so we may have to call Alice to know more about the weather." He explained.

I nodded. Annie was taking it all in. Edward and I, and the family as well, have been homeschooling Annie since we graduated. She had a thirst for knowledge that rivaled my own, and she absorbed any new information like a sponge.

"Brazil? Oh, Daddy, can we visit some other places in here, too? How long are we staying?" She asked, forgetting her salad for a while.

"We can stay until right before Christmas. Or we could call the family, and they can come spend Christmas and New Year's Eve here with us. I heard there's a beautiful fireworks show in Copacabana."

"We can? And can we see other cities, too?" Annie asked excitedly.

"We can. But if we stay, we won't have a snowy Christmas. It will be summer, so it'll be hot." He explained.

"That's fine." She said.

"It is also a very sunny country, so we mostly will have to go out at night." He continued.

"I don't care." She replied, grinning.

"Okay then, I'll call Esme soon." He said. Before he could finish saying it, his phone rang.

"Alice." He answered.

"_We'll be there the week before Christmas." _ I heard her yell. _"Oh, it will be so much fun!"_

"Right. Do you know anything about the weather for this week?" He asked.

"_It'll be mostly sunny, but it'll rain all Wednesday, so you might want to find something else to do."_ She informed us.

"Thank you. We'll see you soon."

They said their goodbyes, and Edward hung up.

"I guess we're having a warm Christmas this year." He said.

"YAY!" Annie squealed, clapping her hands.

We spent the afternoon unpacking, and exploring the island. I put some sunscreen on Annabelle before she went back to the ocean. She had gotten sick once, she could very well get sunburned.

By eight at night, she was sound asleep. Waking up early, the long flights and everything else tired her out.

Edward and I enjoyed our time alone swimming in the ocean.

At six-thirty, Annabelle was up, ready for a new day of adventures. She had breakfast quickly, not wanting to lose a minute of the sea.

We played on the shallow part of the sea, Annie showing us what her Daddy had taught her the day before. We made sand castles for a while, till about ten, when Edward suggested we do something else.

He swam with her on his back to a cave a few miles east in the island. It was protected from the sun, but we still could stay in the water, so it was perfect.

We spent a few hours exploring the cave, which had quite a good size, and went back so Annie could have lunch. She stayed up until late at night, watching movies and playing cards with us.

On Sunday, the seventh, it was Annabelle's birthday. Edward and I started decorating the house as soon as she fell asleep, and by the time she woke up, we had balloons and streamers up in the living room and kitchen area.

"Happy Birthday!" We exclaimed as she walked in.

She grinned, looking around, then ran towards Edward.

He picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby girl." He whispered, handing her a gift.

"Thank you, Daddy." She replied, opening the gift. It was another charm for her bracelet. That had become a tradition between them both.

"Look, Momma." She extended her palm so I could see. It was a little umbrella, or a sunshade, representing the beach.

"So pretty." I replied, taking it from her hand and attaching it to the bracelet.

She motioned for me to get her from Edward, and I did so.

"Happy Birthday, my angel." I whispered, pecking her lips lightly and handing her a gift as well. "I know you're old enough to have this." I said.

"Thank you, Momma." She replied, carefully opening the gift.

It was one of my mom's necklaces. She had given me one of those when I was ten, and said she would keep another one for when I had a baby of my own. Annie was four, and while she mostly acted her age, she had the mentality of a pre-teen, and she was responsible enough to keep it.

"It looks like the one grandma gave you." She said, looking at it.

"It is almost the same. She gave me one, and told me to give the other to my own daughter one day. So this is a gift from Grandma Renée as well."

"I love it." She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging her to me.

"I'm glad you do."

"Can you keep it safe for me for now?" She asked, handing it back to me. I nodded, putting it in my pocket and letting her down. She ran to her room, coming back wearing a bikini and a skirt.

"Would you like to cut your cake now, or wait till later?" Edward asked, sitting down next to her on a stool while I took care of her breakfast.

"Maybe later. Can we do something different today?" She asked us.

"Well, it is your birthday. What is it that you want to do?" Edward replied.

"Uhm..." She put her finger on her chin, thinking. "It's too sunny to go out in the city now, can we go once it's night?" She asked.

"I guess that could be arranged." Edward said, looking at me. I nodded in agreement. "The sun goes down around eight. They're on their summer time, one hour ahead than usual, so it takes longer for the sun to set." He frowned. "We could go out for dinner, though, if you'd like, Annie."

"But you'll have to eat, or at least pretend to do it." She asked, concerned about us.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll manage." I told her, setting the plate in front of her. "It's your day. Just think about yourself, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "So, we can go see the city?"

We both nodded.

She spent the rest of the day excited to go out. She played in the sand for a while, but soon forgot about it. The family called her during the day, and she spent almost an hour talking to them on the phone. It was clear how much she missed them already.

At eight, we were all ready to go out. Edward drove us back to the bay, pointing out a few things for us on the way. Once we docked, we walked around for a while, Annabelle secure in Edward's arms.

I had heard the city was quite dangerous, and while Edward and I could take care of ourselves, my baby was still weak.

Edward guided us through the city, apparently knowing exactly where he was going. We reached an Italian restaurant soon, and he opened the door for me before entering and setting Annie down.

He talked to the hostess for a second, and then motioned for us to follow him.

Once we were seated, he ordered our food in Portuguese, before turning to us.

"We'll try to hide the food; if anything, just eat it, okay?" He looked at me.

I nodded, kissing him gently on his lips.

"Daddy, what language were you speaking just now?" Annie asked once our food arrived. He had ordered one plate for the three of us, which made pretending to eat easier.

"Portuguese. It's their official language." He told her.

"Oh. I thought it was Spanish, but it didn't sound right." She retorted.

"They sound alike, but they're very different." He explained. "They're both Latin languages, as are French and Italian, so they seem alike, but they're all very different from each other."

Annie nodded. "Can you teach me Portuguese?" She asked. I looked at her sternly. "Please?" She added after seeing my face.

"I don't know." Edward joked. "Maybe."

"Oh, Daddy, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top, may you teach me?" She begged.

Edward and I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and he agreed to teach her. I decided to be there to learn it as well. It could be handy to know a few different languages.

We, well, Annie ate and Edward and I pretended to do so, having small conversation every now and then. Once we were done, Annabelle thanked him for taking her out.

He then took us on a small tour of the neighborhood we were in, which he said was called Lapa. There were many places out in the open, where people sat down to eat and talk, enjoying the warm weather. I wondered if it ever got cold in here.

"Not as cold as we are used to, no." Edward replied once I asked him.

"It's not sunny all the time, though, right?" I asked.

"No, but since we are in between the Equatorand the Tropic of Capricorn, it's warmer than what we know. The last three states, and half of São Paulo state, are colder because they're under the tropic line." He explained to us, moving Annie from his left to his right hip. "It snows in some cities of the south during the winter."

"Really?" I asked, baffled. "I thought it was sunny everywhere in here."

He just shook his head. "We can come back one day in July, during their winter. You won't feel the temperature difference, but you can see how people get all bundled up for the cold. It doesn't even feel like we're in Brazil anymore."

"That'd be nice." I replied, smiling at my husband as I took his hand in mine.

We reached the bay at around midnight, Annie sound asleep in Edward's arms. He had to hand her to me so he could get us back to the island.

Monday and Tuesday were overcast, but the sun did show up, so we were able to swim. On Wednesday, it started to rain pretty heavily in the morning, before the sunrise.

Annie was sleeping in, and Edward and I were in the middle of a movie when the cleaning crew arrived.

Edward greeted them in Portuguese. I took a look at them; they were both a lot shorter than Edward and had dark skin, but not black. It was brown, but with a reddish tint to it. They looked to be in their fifties; the woman was slimmer than the man, and Edward had called them Kaure and Gustavo.

The woman looked at us suspiciously, almost in fear. I had no idea what Edward was telling them, but she looked more scared after he was done. They both went in, and I turned to my husband.

"What did you tell her? She looked terrified." I stated.

"I just asked them to wait before going into the blue room, since our daughter was still sleeping." He told me. "Kaure is a descendant of local Indians. She was raised to believe in superstitions, and she doesn't really trust me."

"Does she know?" I asked, scared for her.

"No, but she has her suspicions. Which is why she's concerned for Annie." He explained.

I nodded, forgetting about them and going back to watching the movie. Half an hour later, my sleepy child walked into the room.

"Morning, baby girl." Edward greeted her. She rubbed her eyes, going straight to him and sitting down on his lap.

"Morning, angel." I whispered, combing her hair with my hand.

"Morning." She mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on Edward's shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty." I replied. "It's raining, we can't go out, so we thought we'd let you sleep in."

She nodded, snuggling closer to her father.

"Who are those people?" She whispered as she saw both Brazilians walking through the corridor.

"They're here to clean the place." Edward explained.

"That woman is looking at me weird." Annie stated. I looked up, confirming her statement. Edward was still looking at our daughter, though.

"She is scared for you. She thinks we are going to harm you." He explained.

"Why? You're my parents." She said, as if it were obvious.

"She's very superstitious, baby. She just doesn't trust us. Maybe if she sees we treat you right, she'll let it go." Edward said.

Annie nodded, letting it go. For the rest of the day, the three of us cuddled together, watching movies and talking. We only got up to make Annabelle lunch, and then a snack. The cleaning guys left at around six in the afternoon, Kaure still looking at us a bit suspiciously.

Through the next two weeks, we traveled around the country. Edward showed us the best places to visit, and Alice would call letting us know about the weather, so we could go out during the day.

We visited São Paulo, and then headed to Curitiba. It was actually rather chilly in there, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. We spent a few days there before taking a flight to Brasilia, the country's capital.

We returned to Rio a week before Christmas, a day before the rest of the family was scheduled to arrive.

Edward had taken care of everything. He rented another boat, so we could all arrive at the island at once. He knew his sisters, and knew they would have way too much luggage for the one boat they had.

We went to the airport to wait for them. It was about five in the morning when they finally landed.

"Nana!" Annabelle exclaimed once we could see them. She ran directly into Esme's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart. I missed you so much." Esme whispered, hoisting Annie up on her hip. Carlisle walked behind her with their baggage; Alice and Rosalie were right behind them, and Jasper and Emmett were left with their luggage.

"Bella." Alice sang out. "You look amazing. Where did you get this dress?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Oh, Edward took us to a few cities in here, and I did some shopping." I told her offhandedly, picking at the short sleeve of my dress. It was dark purple, and reached my knees, and I topped it off with my white Chucks, which made Alice wrinkle her nose.

"Did you have to wear it with... that?" She asked, pointing at my feet.

"Why, yes, yes I had." I smiled at her.

She kept opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out. I just chuckled and turned towards my other sister.

"How are you, Rose?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"Excited. It's been so long since we've been here. It'll be so much fun." She squealed, clapping her hands. I guess she's been hanging out with Alice too much.

Emmett and Jasper greeted me enthusiastically, both very happy to be here as well. They went on to greet Edward, and I was left with the parents.

"Hi, Dad." I said with a smile, opening my arms for a hug; he didn't disappoint.

"Hey, sweet girl. How have you been?" He asked, letting me go.

"Oh, we're doing great." I replied, smiling at him. "Hey, Mom."

Esme's eyes shone, just like they always do when we call her that. "I missed you." I told her.

She gave me a one-arm hug, since she was still holding onto Annie, and kissed my head.

"I missed you, too, honey." She said, keeping an arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the rest of the family.

We got ready to leave, and Edward hailed three cabs for us. Carlisle and Esme rode with us, while the other two couples went into the other cars. They had way too much luggage for just one cab.

Once we reached the bay, Edward set about putting their bags into one boat, which Emmett would drive, and the other one would sit the rest of the family.

We spent most of our time together swimming, and having fun at the beach. Emmett and Jasper entertained Annabelle through the whole day, tiring her out. She would be sound asleep before nine every night.

Since we were in Brazil, we decided to go with their traditions for Christmas. They had supper on the 24th, and opened their presents at midnight. We couldn't have supper, so we all went into the small forest that surrounded the island to hunt, even Annie.

At midnight, everyone sat around the three that Emmett and Annie had set up; Jasper would play Santa for the night.

"The first one... uhmm, it is for this little girl..."

"ME, ME!" Annie exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Well, it is for you, Miss Annabelle." He smiled, handing her the gift.

"Annie." I warned her.

"Thank you." She said politely.

We spent most of our night opening presents, which the Cullens had brought from the States. I had bought a few things in the cities we visited to give them.

On the thirty-first, we got in our boat, and Carlisle drove us near the Copacabana beach, where a fireworks show was held every year. We docked, and sat down on the sand to watch.

The countdown was made through giant screens that were placed near a stage, where I assumed people played music at. When midnight came, people were yelling and hugging each other, while fireworks went off in the sea.

It was a fifteen minutes show, and Annabelle watched it all entranced. I also had not seen anything so grand, and was mesmerized.

We spent our last week in there after the New Year party, enjoying the sun and the beach. Annabelle didn't even get red from the sun, so I assumed her skin was starting to become more like ours.

When it was time to go, Annie started crying.

"I don't wanna leave." She cried, sitting on her bed while I packed her bag.

"Oh, baby." I stopped packing, kneeling down in front of her. "I don't want to go, either. But we can't stay here forever." I said gently. "We'll come back, I promise."

"Why do we have to go?" She sobbed.

"Because, this isn't our home. Our home is back in Forks, remember? I know you loved it here, I did, too. But can you imagine living here all the time? Without being able to go out, because your father and I can't go out in the sun? We'd be stranded to this island, only being able to go out at night. It wouldn't be fun, angel."

She nodded, her tears subsiding.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss it here."

"I will, too." I said, getting up and kissing her head softly. "How about you help me pack your stuff, and we'll get you some ice-cream at the airport, uh?"

"Okay." She nodded, getting up as well. We finished it all in no time, and set the bags along with the rest of the family's.

Besides having to go home, we were leaving because Alice had warned us the airports in here get pretty crazy during the holidays. Many delayed flights, and many canceled ones too. She saw we'd be able to leave tonight, so we bought our tickets and packed our bags quickly.

At six, we left. We reached the bay at a quarter to seven, and three cabs were already waiting for us. The sun was hidden behind clouds, so we were safe.

We got to the airport half an hour later, checking-in our bags and getting ready to board. Our flight was to leave at ten, and we'd stop in Miami for a connecting flight to Seattle.

Once we were all seated, Annie sighed next to me.

"Thank you, Momma." She whispered, her eyes almost closing. "Thank you for the best birthday ever." She mumbled, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, angel. I'm glad you loved it. I love you." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair and pecking her lips lightly.

"I love you, too." She mumbled back, closing her eyes and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

_There it is, another one shot!_

_Btw, yes, I am brazilian. Yes, it does snow here as well. No, I don't live in Rio, I live in Curitiba, which has about 2 million people, and I had to add it there =P The most I know of Rio is the International airport, in which I spent 5 hours waiting for my connecting flight to Miami. I'm not tanned nor do I actually like samba or Carnaval; I'm actually pretty pale and despise seeing half-naked girls swinging their tushes around during Carnaval. It's very sunny in the north/northeast part of the country all year long, but in the south we have true winter; reaching up to -6°C or so.  
_

_ It rains a lot during summer, and as you may have heard, the state of Rio de Janeiro was hit by such storms that many cities were flooded; a lot of houses were completely destroyed and so far over 500 people were reported dead. I had written this before this tragedy happened, but thought I should post anyways. The city of Rio de Janeiro was not hit._

_I'm really sorry that it took me that long to update. Inspiration was gone for a while, but I just came back today from a 3-week stay at our beach house, which's where I got the inspiration for this._

_Is it too much to ask for you to review? I know I've been a bad author, but reviews make my day! Please?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I promised to be quicker this time, and here I am! lol_

_I have a feeling I'll have to defend my opinions for this chapter, so there'll be a bigger AN at the end._

_Hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

Five-years-old

* * *

The time has come.

Edward said the people of Forks were getting suspicious of us, and we'd have to move.

I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. I just didn't know how to break the news to our daughter yet.

We had all decided to go to Vancouver, in Canada. It was a big enough city that people wouldn't notice us for a few years, and we wouldn't be obligated to go to school for a while.

Carlisle and Esme had already packed everything, and were driving there with their things. Alice and Jasper would follow soon, and Rose and Emmett as well. Edward, Annie and I would be the last ones to join them, since we had our own home to take care of before leaving.

It was April, the beginning of spring break for students; we had planned it that way, so we could say goodbye to Angela, who was studying in Seattle.

It was decided among us that we would not comment on the move to Annabelle until Edward and I were able to talk to her. We hadn't gone to the Cullen's for a while, because the house was pretty much bare.

Edward and I decided to keep our house. I didn't know what we would do with it yet, but because of Forks' climate, we would sure come back in a few decades, and it would be nice to have our own place again. It was also the first place I had owned, the place where I met Edward, and it had a special place in my heart.

I had been emailing Angela almost every week since she left for Seattle. We called each other constantly; Annabelle considered her part of the family, and loved to talk to her whenever possible.

Angela, though, was very perceptive, and she would notice that I haven't aged. I guess I could pass off as twenty-three for now, but in a couple of years that would be a stretch; maybe if she hadn't seen me when I was my true age, we could have fooled her for another year or two.

She was still dating Ben, who had also gone to the UW to study. They came home during their breaks, and every other weekend as well. Still, I missed them like crazy, and now with the move, I would miss them even more.

Angie was like the sister I never had. She and I had similar personalities, even though our lives were completely different. Alice and Rosalie were truly my sisters, but still Angela and I had a different type of understanding.

Alice was more forceful, and Rosalie laid back, but Angela was exactly the right person for me to be friends with. She understood me, and she never forced me into talking, which could not be said for Alice.

She enjoyed the simple things in life, and she loved my daughter as if she truly were her niece.

The first day of spring break was today, and we had chosen this date to tell Annabelle about the move. We would then talk to Angela and Ben, explaining our need to move away.

Annie woke up early, like usual, with a smile on her face. She was now five-and-a-half years old; she looked a bit different, taller and thinner. Her hair was starting to darken from its light brown color, and her speech was perfect. She still preferred to act more like her actual age than her mental one, enjoying the simple life of a child.

Edward, ever the doting father, made her breakfast while I worried about her reaction to our news. I truly hoped she wouldn't throw another temper tantrum, but it was sure possible.

My husband softened her up with her favorite breakfast, pancakes. He had finally gotten the courage to try making them again, and now they actually turn pretty good, according to Annie.

My child was very intuitive, and she noticed my nervousness right away.

"What's wrong, Momma?" She asked, eating a piece of pancake.

"Nothing, angel. Why don't you eat your breakfast, uh?" I tried to change the subject, but she was having none of it.

"There is something wrong." She stated.

"We want to talk to you later; but first, please finish your breakfast." Edward said, giving her no choice but to do as told.

She ate three pancakes before announcing she was full, and looked at us expectantly.

"Well?" She asked, looking from me to Edward.

"Let's go to the living room." He said, motioning with his hand for her to go first. He took my hand in his, kissing my cheek.

"It'll be fine, my Bella. She'll get used to the idea." He tried to comfort me.

I merely nodded, walking a step behind him. Annie was already seated when we reached the room, waiting, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Annabelle, there is something we need to tell you. We don't know how you'll take the news, but please, keep in mind that it is necessary for all of us, okay?" Edward started.

Annie nodded, still waiting patiently.

"We've been here in Forks for a while now, and your father has recently noticed that people around here are getting suspicious of us." I told her softly. "They have noticed that neither I nor your dad have changed appearances; we don't look older."

She nodded along, her eyes searching.

"It's not prudent of us to live here anymore. It's become too dangerous; people may find out about us, and both theirs and our lives would be in jeopardy." Edward explained.

"So... you are saying we're going to move away?" She asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Yes, we must move away." Edward replied.

"But, I don't wanna. What about Auntie Angie and Uncle Benny? Will I ever see them again?" She cried.

"Yes, yes you will. We decided to move during their spring break, so we could spend one last week together. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to come back on your own soon. You age, you can still see them." I explained, looking at Edward. "Please, don't cry, baby." I pleaded, hating to see her hurt.

"I wanna stay here. I love it here, can't we stay?"

"No." Edward said harshly.

I looked at him alarmed. Where did this hostility come from?

"Well, you can go. I'm not moving." Annie retorted, getting up and running away through the back door.

I got up to follow her, but I saw her sitting on one of the swings, so I let her be.

"What's wrong with you?" I said through greeted teeth. "Why were you so harsh?"

"She needs to listen to us, not question our motives." He replied, his voice still hard. "She needs to understand."

"Understand what, Edward? She's just a child. She may be more intelligent than most people we know, but still, she's just five. She still sees the world differently; she doesn't see the dangers we do."

"Well, she should." He said.

"That's enough. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you anymore. Maybe you should leave for a while, hunt and think things through." I said, getting defensive.

Edward and I barely fought, but today he had gone too far. I would not tolerate his mood swings, and sure wouldn't let him take out his anger on my child.

"Fine." He replied, his eyes black. He really needed to hunt.

He left through the front door, slamming it shut before taking off.

I sighed, closing my eyes. What had gotten into him?

I could still hear Annabelle crying outside, and decided to check up on her.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" She asked once I sat down on the other swing next to her.

"No, sweetie. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I told him to leave for a while, to clear his head."

"I don't wanna move away, Momma." She cried, leaving her swing and climbing onto my lap. "I love it here. It's our home, I don't wanna leave."

She buried her face on my chest, sobbing.

"I know. Changes are so hard, aren't they?" I said, combing her hair with my fingers. "But they're necessary. Didn't Aunt Ange move all the way to Seattle, just so she could go to school? Don't you think she misses it here as well?" I reasoned.

"But I wanna stay here." She still cried.

"And leave Nana and Grandpa? They're already at our new home, setting it up for us. What about them? And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper? They left today, are you going to let them all alone in there?" I said softly.

She shook her head.

"You'll get used to it, baby. You know we'll have to do that a lot, don't you? We can't stay long in places, because we don't age. We don't get older, we won't ever look older. Do you understand that?"

She nodded. "I know it, Mommy. It's just... this is our home. Mine and yours. We decorated it, it's ours. We won't have that anymore." She hiccuped. Her sobs subsided, and she sniffed loudly, looking me in the eyes. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?" I asked, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Losing you." She mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Of losing me? Why, baby, you know I won't go anywhere." I reassured her.

"Yes, you will. You'll go back to school, and I'll have to stay alone with Nana again, and then you're always with Daddy, and you never spend time with just me, but you promised you would." She said in a whisper.

I sighed; it was true I hadn't spent a day with just her and I in a long time, but it wasn't because I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered, kissing her head. "I know I've been a bad mother to you."

"No!" She retorted immediately. "I just wanna spend more time with you, like we are now." She insisted.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. How about this... I promise I'll only go back to high school once you're old enough to go with me, okay? Is that good?"

She nodded vehemently.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"No problem, angel. You should know by now I would do anything for you. Anything." I told her.

"I know." She whispered, nesting on my chest once again. "I know. I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes. Her crying jag tired her out, and she was ready for a nap.

"I love you, too, angel. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded sleepily, and closed her eyes.

I watched her dreams, finding solace in her innocence. The bright colors and her mumbled words took me away for a while, and soon I was daydreaming along with her.

She woke up an hour later; I had stayed seated on the swing for the entire time, not needing to move.

"Feeling better?" I asked gently.

She nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to call your Aunt Angie later, okay? So we can see her today."

Annabelle nodded enthusiastically, and I set her down. She and I went into the house, which was still empty. Edward had not come back yet.

"Where's dad?" Annie asked as she sat down.

"He needed to hunt, baby. He was very mean this morning, and I didn't like it." I told her honestly.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"Hey, it was not your fault." I told her, lifting her head up with my hand. "He knew it would be hard for you, as it is for us. I don't know what came over him, but he is the one who should be apologizing, not you, okay?" I said, letting go of her face.

She nodded, getting up and going up to her room.

I sat down on the living room couch, rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger, a human habit I have kept. I hated fighting with Edward, but what couple didn't fight, right? It was normal, healthy even.

I decided on calling Angela right away, needing a friend right now.

"Bella!" She exclaimed after two rings. "I was just about to call you."

"Hi, Angela. I'm great, thank you, how about you?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Bella." She replied. "I'm doing good, by the way. So, is there anything you want?"

"Yes, actually. Can we meet up today?" I asked.

"Yes, yes! I'm in Forks for the spring break, and I have news for you, too. I can't hold it much longer. Should I come by?"

"If it's not much trouble. Annie's a bit down right now."

"I'll be there soon." She retorted, hanging up.

Not ten minutes later, she was pulling up on my driveway.

"Bella!" She yelled once more when she saw me. "Oh, I missed you." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back; I would truly miss her.

"I missed you, too, Angie." I said. "Annabelle!" I called out loud.

Annie came running down the stairs, as fast as she could, and squealed when she saw Angela.

"Auntie Angie! You're here!"

Angela picked her up, with a little bit of difficulty, and set Annie on her hip.

"Yes, I am here. What is it I hear about you being down?" She asked, walking with Annabelle into the living room. I followed them, sitting down near Angela.

"Daddy was mean." Annabelle complained. Angela looked up at me, alarmed.

"Edward was... a bit harsh. I sent him away for a while. His mood swings were affecting us all, and he needed some time alone to think." I told her. "We also need to tell you something." Annabelle nodded along, looking dejected.

"What?" Angela looked from me to my daughter.

"We have to move." Annie whined.

"Move? Move where?" Angela asked me.

"We miss the family. They're half way across the country, and we want to be near them. Annabelle is old enough now, so we can go to college." I lied. I hated lying to Angela, but it was necessary.

"New Hampshire? But that's so far away." Angela frowned.

"Actually, we're going somewhere else soon. We're just staying in New Hampshire until we decide where we want to go for college and stuff."

"Oh." She looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Angie. I don't want to move away, but we have to." I tried to explain to her.

"It's because of whatever it is you are, isn't it?" She stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked at her. There was no way she had found out.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. There is something different with you all. How is it possible that every adopted child from Dr and Mrs Cullen have the _same eye color? _And the same pale skin? And you, you weren't from their family when we met, but still, you _also_ have the same unusual eye color. You're always so cold as well, like you just came out an ice bath. I know you're not human, at least not completely."

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"And Annabelle. She's far too intelligent for a five-year-old. She was able to speak when she was barely one. She looks so skinny, but she's really heavy when I lift her up. But _you_ don't even heave when she throws herself into your arms, you pick her up as if she weighted nothing. And she's so hot as well, as if she were always running a fever." She continued. "I've seen things, things that should be impossible. Bella, is it true? Please, no more lying, please." She finished, pleading.

"Angela." I pleaded back. She looked into my eyes, begging for the truth. "Angie, I can't tell you everything. It's too dangerous. That's one of the reasons why we have to move. If I say anything, your life would be in danger, and I would never forgive myself for that."

"But... but if I ask the questions, can you confirm or deny? Anything, please? You know me, you know I would never betray you." She begged once more.

I sighed. "I can answer a few things. I cannot tell you _what_ I am, though. That is out of the question, got it? I'm not risking your life." I told her sternly. She nodded hastily.

"Yes, yes, I got it." She replied. "Once I thought I had seen... you lift the couch with only one hand while you were vacuuming the living room." I nodded in confirmation. "And I have noticed your eyes change color. They get darker by the day, and when they're almost black, they go back to golden." I nodded again.

"And I've never, ever seen you eat anything. At all. I even thought you were bulimic or something for a while." She confessed.

I just nodded once more.

"This doesn't change anything, does it? Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry." I cried.

"What? No, no, Bella. Of course it doesn't change anything. Do you think I'd be here right now if it did?"

"I'm sorry. I hate lying to you, but it's... it's necessary." I told her.

"You don't look older, either. Is that why you're moving? Because... because you don't change." She concluded.

I nodded once more.

"Is Annabelle really your daughter?" She asked bluntly. Even Annie looked up; she had rested her head on Angela's shoulder, holding on to her.

"Look at her, Angela. I went through h... so much for my girl, do you even doubt she's mine?"

"I'm sorry. She looks just like you, but I don't know. If you never change, how could you have had a baby?" She asked, coming to her own conclusions.

"I became... _this_ because of her birth." I told her honestly. Annie looked at me, sadly, so I picked her up from Angela's lap. "It was not your fault, angel. You didn't know what was happening either."

"But you hurt because of me." Annie complained.

"Not because of you. I changed _for_ you." I reassured her, kissing her lips lightly. "You are the most important person in my life, ever. Nothing would ever change that." I whispered. She nodded, nesting herself on my lap.

"Sorry." Angela said. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just... after everything."

"I'm surprised you're still here, actually." I told her honestly. "I thought you would be running away screaming by now."

"No, never." She exclaimed. "You're not going to hurt me, right?" She asked.

"Of course not. Angela, believe me, if I had any intentions of hurting you, you would not be here right now." I said seriously. She looked at me alarmed, but nodded. "You saw me lift a couch. When did you see that, by the way?"

"A couple of years ago. I don't think you had heard me walk in. You were listening to pretty loud music on your iPod."

"I should have heard you anyway. I could hear you arriving a mile away." I told her honestly. "I was either completely focused on my task, or the music was really way too loud, masking your noise. I would have smelled you, as well." I said. "Oops." I added; that was not something I should have shared.

"What do you mean?" She asked eagerly.

"Well," I sighed, "everyone has a different scent, you know. You smell like... like peach and lilacs." I smiled. "I have very good senses."

"I'll say."

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward barged in, the door banging against the wall from the force he used to open it.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? What's wrong with you?" I got up, handing Annabelle back to Angela.

He sighed, closing his now golden eyes and running his hand through his hair, a sign he was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. "I let my fears get the best of me, and I lashed out at you, and Annie. Can you forgive me, my love?"

"Edward," I whispered back. "I'm not sure why you were so harsh with your daughter this morning, but she was blaming herself for it. We're all scared, honey. You need to learn to talk to me about your insecurities, and not bottle it all up. Because then, when it explodes, you have no control over it. You lose yourself." I said gently, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I forgive you." I told him, kissing him. "If you promise to come to me when you're troubled. We're a couple, Edward. There should be no barriers like that in our relationship."

He nodded, kissing me once more. "I'm so sorry. I promise you'll be the first to know when something's wrong."

I let go of him, taking his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Angela." He apologized.

"It's okay, Edward." She whispered, looking at me. I smiled softly at her, reassuring her.

"Annie, baby. Can you forgive me for being mean to you this morning? I was just so scared, I said the wrong things to you and to Mommy. I didn't mean to say that, and not in that tone either. I'm sorry." He whispered, kneeling down in front of Angela and Annabelle.

"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you." Annabelle whispered back, leaning forward and wrapping her little arms around Edward's neck.

"Angela sort of knows, Edward." I told him, even though he already knew that. "She just wanted confirmation, and I couldn't keep lying to her anymore. I told her that it's too dangerous for her to know what we are, but she knows we're different."

"Yes, I know." He replied. "I've heard it all." He confessed.

"How?" Angela asked in curiosity.

"You didn't tell her about abilities?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Okay, should I?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It was his call.

"Wait, like the fact that you seem to know what I'm going to say before I say it?" Angela asked. We look at her in surprise. "What? So I've noticed that sometimes he would answer questions before I even asked them. Alice, too. So what, you're clairvoyant or something?"

"No, that's Alice." He replied, smiling slightly. "I'm just the mind reader."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "For real?"

"Who do you think helped you and Ben get together?" He told her.

I turned my head to him, "I didn't know that."

"It was before you arrived here. I could hear them both, and I knew they were too shy to make a move, so I cooked up a plan with Emmett, and what do you know, they're still together." He smiled.

"And engaged." Angela shrieked.

"What?" I got up, forgetting about everything else.

"He asked last week. I was going to call you right away, but I decided to tell you in person. Can you believe it? We're getting married!" She grinned.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug, minding Annie that was still on her lap.

"Thank you. Will you be my maid of honor? Please?" She begged.

"Angie..."

"I know, I know, you still look the same, but we're getting married in August, right after graduation. It's not that far away, it won't matter all that much. Please? I need Annie as my flower girl, and she'll only be there if you're there."

I sighed, looking at Edward, and then Annie. "Okay, okay, you convinced me. It'll be a pleasure to be your maid of honor, Ange."

"Oh, thank you." She sighed. "I wouldn't be able to go through it all without you." She put her arm around my shoulders. "You're like my sister."

"You're like a sister to me, too." I told her, smiling slightly.

My phone rang then, and I rolled my eyes when I saw who was calling.

"Alice." I answered. "You're on speaker." I warned her.

"_Congrats, Angela!"_ Alice said.

"Thanks." Angela replied shyly, her eyes wide.

"_I just wanted to say that, if you'd like, I could help with your wedding. You did see how Bella's turned out, right? I did it all!" _Alice bragged. She was trying not to scare Angela with her knowing the future thing, but I bet she knew the outcome of it all before Ben had even proposed.

"Ahm, I'll have to get back to you with that, Alice. I have a lot of family, you know."

Alice sighed. _"I knew you were going to say that, but it was worth a try, right? Can I at least make your dress?"_

Angela looked at me, asking silently. I shrugged my shoulders, "she made mine."

"_It'll be free of cost. My wedding gift for you."_ Alice bargained.

"Oh, okay. I've actually always wanted to wear one of your creations." Angela confessed.

"_Great. I'll call you soon."_ Alice replied and hung up.

"Charming, isn't she?" I joked, closing my phone. "But she's a great person."

"Yes, she is. I can't believe she's going to give me a wedding dress." Angela grinned. "Anyways, can I go back to asking questions?" She asked eagerly, as if her news and Alice hadn't interrupted us.

We chuckled. "As long as they're reasonable." I said.

"Okay, so Edward can read minds. How do you deal with it? No privacy or anything." She asked me.

I snorted. "He only wishes he could read my mind. I kinda... I can block him." I told her. "It's like I have an invisible shield over me, and I can protect myself with it." I tried to explain. "So, he can't really see into my head." I smiled at my husband, who looked a lot calmer now.

"That must suck." She looked at him. "The one person you want to hear, and you can't."

"It was very frustrating at first, but I'm almost used to it by now." He said.

"Oh, oh, Mommy, can I show her what I can do? Pretty please?" Annie bounced on Angela's lap, clapping her hands for emphasis.

"If you promise not to scare her." I warned Annabelle.

"Yes, yes." Annie agreed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Auntie Angie." She warned Angela, before resting her little hand on Angela's cheek.

I heard a gasp come from Angela. "What was that?"

"What? What did you show her, Annabelle? I said no scaring her." I reprimanded my daughter.

"I just showed when I first met her. It wasn't anything bad." Annie frowned.

"It wasn't. It was just... I wasn't expecting it, it wasn't her fault. Can you show me something else, sweetie?" She asked my baby, trying to make her feel better.

Annie lifted her hand once again, and Angela let out a small gasp, but didn't break the connection.

"Wow." She said once Annabelle was done. "It was like watching a movie." She grinned. "Thank you for showing me all that, honey. I love you, too, you know."

Annabelle grinned, glad that she could make Angela happy.

"So, how old are you really?" She asked me.

"I was born September 13th, 1987." I smiled at her.

"Oh, so you are really my age... sorta."

"Yes, Angela. I had Annie when I was seventeen... two months after my birthday, actually. I was a year ahead in school, so I didn't fall behind when I got here." I explained.

"What about you, Edward? How old are you?" She asked.

Edward looked at me, his eyes wide open. Should we tell her and probably scare her away?

"I promise I won't run away." She said, as if she had read our minds.

"Well, I was born June 20th, 1901, in Chicago." He started. "Carlisle found me in 1918, dying of the Spanish Influenza. He turned me into what I am now, my mother's last wish." He explained. "I met Bella the first day she started here in Forks High. Alice and I knew she was one of us, but Annabelle is a rarity, so we went to check it out, and now here we are." He said truthfully.

"Wow... wait, she's a rarity? What does that mean? And you can't die?" She asked.

"Annie is a hybrid... half-human, half... _what_ we are. I don't think I've ever heard of another being like her." I explained. "And no, we can't die. There is a way for us to be killed, only one way. Anything else won't kill us. So you can say we're... _immortal._" I said.

"O-kay, that's... that is strange." Angela closed her eyes, putting her hand over them. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for reacting like that. It's actually the first time you react... properly." Edward said, smiling a bit.

"So I'm not reacting properly?" She lifted her head, looking at him quizzically.

"He's saying that you're just way too calm over all this, it's unnatural." I explained.

"Bella, I've known you were something different since the first year we met. I've had time to have all sorts of reactions; I freaked out many times; I cried once, thinking you would do something to me if I asked you about it. I thought you wouldn't keep in touch once school let out _because_ of what you are." She listed. "I was scared _of_ you a few times, especially when you were protecting Annie from something. You looked... almost feral." She told me truthfully.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "When it comes to my baby, I can't guarantee my actions. If she's in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." I said, running my hand through Annabelle's hair.

"Annie, why don't we go get you something to eat, uh?" Edward got up, motioning for Annabelle to follow him. She looked at him, nodding, and followed him into the kitchen. I sent a thank you through my thoughts to my husband. He knew we'd talk about things that I didn't want Annie to hear.

"Like when she was kidnapped." Angela finished my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yes, that was the most difficult week of my life."

"Tell me what happened? Please, Bella, it hurt so much when I heard about it. And then you came back, and you never told me anything to do with it." Angela asked.

"I'll tell you a bit about my history... the part that you don't know about, and it'll explain a bit about the kidnapping, okay?" She nodded.

"When I lived in Phoenix, I met this guy, Ryan. He became my friend, and he really helped me once my mother passed away. He wasn't human, though, he was one of... us." I told her.

"Some time after my mother died, he disappeared. He also had an ability, a very powerful one, and people wanted him. They had sent someone after him, and they followed his scent to my home. That was when I was... attacked." I continued in an emotionless voice. "Annie was born three months later."

Angela gasped. "Three months?" I nodded.

"She was perfect, and I vowed to protect her at any cost. She was all I had." She nodded in understanding. "We had to leave Phoenix, and went to Wyoming. We stayed there for almost a year, until I got better control of myself, and then I found Forks through Google, and we moved here.

"The person who kidnapped her was... the same one that attacked me." I told her. Her eyes went wide. "He could mask himself, make himself invisible. Annabelle told me he hid her, and told her he was her father. When she cried about it, he grabbed her arm so hard, it broke." I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"He left a note on Friday, almost a week after taking her. He told me to meet him somewhere in Seattle, and we formed a plan. We had to get Emmett to call pretending to be the kidnapper, so we could get Forks' police officers away. They were only trying to help, but they were in our way.

"We all went to Seattle. Everyone stood hidden, just waiting, while I went in alone. We fought for a bit, but the guys soon intervened, and I got Annie back. She was so traumatized, she wouldn't let me leave her sight, and when she first woke up after we got home, she called Edward 'Daddy', telling us how the guy had told her he was her dad and everything." I finished.

"I can't believe you had to go through all that." She whispered shocked. "I'm so sorry." Some tears fell from her eyes.

"It's over now, Ange. She's fine, we're fine."

"And the... guy?"

"He's... no longer a problem." I said, not wanting to scare her even more.

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bella. It won't be the same without you here." She said, changing the subject.

"I'll miss you, too, Ange. But since you... kinda know, I think we can arrange to meet up every now and then. Annabelle is still growing up, I don't want you to miss out on it." I told her honestly.

"I don't want to miss anything." She echoed my thoughts.

"Maybe when she's older, I can send her over for a few days, you know. If you're up to it, of course."

"Yes, yes." Angela nodded eagerly. "Do so, I'll be more than happy to have her here."

When she said that, an idea came to my mind. Angela left a while later, and I talked to Edward and Annie about what I had thought; they both agreed to it.

We spent the week mostly together. When we were alone, Angela still asked a few questions here and there, but she didn't say a word when Ben was around. She was truly trustworthy.

We went to Vancouver, and settled down. Esme's house looked amazing; she had basically built it from scratch, and now a three-story house stood there, majestically.

Edward, Annie and I had our own floor in the house; Annie had her own room, which was decorated mostly like the one in Forks. My room resembled our old home as well.

Weeks and then months passed by. We got used to the city, and were happy with the move. Since it was such a big city, we could live anonymously; we had no neighbors for miles, and could stay out of school.

Angela and I talked constantly about her wedding. She called at least once a week, asking my opinion on something or other. She wanted it to be perfect, and I tried my best to help her achieve that.

Alice went to Forks only once to get Angela's measurements, and then locked the dress away, so no one would see it. I tried to take a peek once, but she almost bit my head off, so I backed off.

August soon arrived, and Edward, Annabelle, Alice and I made our way to Forks a week before the wedding. I was a nervous wreck, having the responsibility of being the maid of honor, and thinking about having to see most of my former classmates once again. Alice said she would get my make-up to make me look older, but I had my doubts.

Angela was even more nervous than I; she worried about every little detail, until I had enough one day, and told her to take the day off, and that Alice and I would take care of everything. We organized the church and the place where the reception would happen, and got everything done.

We had a small bachelorette party at my house; which was still mostly furnished. Angela's bridesmaids, three of her cousins, were there along with us, and we had a sleepover. Alice woke them up early in the morning; the woman who would take care of their hair had arrived.

Angela, Alice, Annie and I stayed in my old room, getting ready. Alice would help me with my hair and make-up, and I would work on Annie while Alice did her magic with Angela.

My sister-in-law truly made me look older, and I swore never to doubt her again. I didn't look like the seventeen-year-old girl, but a twenty-five-year-old woman.

Annabelle's hair was done fairly quickly, and I applied some glitter on her eyelids, and a glittery lip gloss. Her hair also had some glitter in it, and with her dark red dress, she looked like a princess.

"So cute." Angela complimented once she saw Annie. "You'll be the best flower girl ever." She praised my girl.

"Thank you, Auntie." Annie replied, swinging her little body left and right, making her dress move gently around.

Alice was done with Angela twenty minutes later. I couldn't help but gasp loudly.

"Wow, Angela. You look... you look incredible. This dress is amazing; Alice, you outdid yourself." I complimented both of them. Angela's dress was amazing; Alice had done a strapless top, with laces on the front, making it look like a corset; the skirt was floor length and beaded, which I knew Alice had done by hand. It wasn't too flow-y, and yet it looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Bella. It'll be hard to be noticed with you around, though." Angela said.

"Pff, nonsense. You are beautiful, Angela. Today you just look even more beautiful than usual." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for being here, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered, pulling me in a gentle hug. "Thank you, Alice, for the dress." She smiled at my sister. "And thank you, Annie." She whispered, sitting down gently on the bed.

"Thank you for what, Auntie? I didn't do anything." Annabelle replied, standing in front of Angela.

"Yes, you did. You let me in, Annie. You call me Auntie, do you know how happy that makes me? You have no idea how much I've always wanted to be a mother, an aunt. And even though I'm not family, you let me in. I love you, Annie. I love you all very much." She finished, holding back tears.

"I love you, too, Auntie Angie." Annabelle replied, kissing Angela's cheek lightly.

"You _are_ family, Angela. Not by blood, but does that matter? Alice is not my blood sister, but that doesn't mean she isn't truly my sister. And the same goes to you; no matter what happens, no matter where we are, you'll always be my sister." I told her, kneeling down in front of her. "I love you like a sister, Ange, and that'll never change."

Angela nodded, closing her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Angela's dad walked in.

"Hey girls, I just brought the car over, we can go now." He said, smiling at us. He then stopped when Angela got up, and just stared. "Oh, Ange, you look... you truly are honoring your name today; you look like an angel." He told her, taking her hand in his.

I handed her the bouquet, and helped Annie down the stairs, since she had a floor length dress. Mine was the same color as hers, but was more discreet, a simple spaghetti-strapped, knee-length dress.

Alice drove me to the church, while Angela and Annie went with Angie's father.

We met up at the door. Edward was waiting outside for us; so were the bridesmaids, who were gawking openly at my husband. He took my hand once I was near enough, and smiled, ignoring everyone else.

"You look gorgeous, my love." He said as he kissed my cheek. "And look at you, my little princess." He looked down at our daughter, who was smiling brightly back. "You look gorgeous as well, my little love." He kissed her cheek as well.

Alice went in, and I wrapped my arm around Edward's, for we would walk in together since he was Ben's best man.

When the song started playing, and the bridesmaids went in, I turned to Angela.

"Everything will be fine, Ange. Focus on Ben, and forget everything else." I told her from experience. "And Annie, don't forget."

"Come to you when I reach the end of the aisle." She mimicked me. I just chuckled and nodded, taking a deep breath and walking in with Edward. I noticed at least half of my senior class in there, but didn't let that get to me.

Annabelle walked in, dropping flower petals behind her like a pro before going to stand by my side, taking my hand. Ben's little cousin was the ring bearer, and he stood next to the bridesmaids.

The ceremony was short, and beautiful. Angela was radiating happiness once she reached Ben, all nervousness forgotten.

During the reception, I was called to make a toast.

"Good evening." I greeted everyone. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Bella Cullen, Angela's best friend." I introduced myself. "I met Angie our senior year here in Forks High; I was the troubled new girl with a toddler, and she reached out to me when almost no one else did. She became a friend and confidant to me, but she also became Auntie Angie. She... _they_ took us in as if we were family, and soon we were all inseparable. The last five years were the best in my life so far, because I had Auntie Angie and Uncle Benny at my side; on my wedding day, when my daughter got sick, when all I needed was a shoulder to cry on, they were there.

"Angela, Ben, I know you both will go far in life. You love each other, and you respect each other. I've been married for five years," I said while smiling at my husband, "and I can say that it's not easy. You'll go through hardships, but I hope you learn how to overcome them. Communicate with each other, that is the key to a good marriage. And love each other, because that is all that matters."

I smiled at them. Angela had tears running down her cheeks. "Before I finish, there's just something else. Edward and I decided to give you this."

I handed her an envelope. She looked at me before opening it gingerly, Ben waiting expectantly beside her. They both gasped loudly when they read what was inside, making everyone curious.

"Bella... that's... that's too much." Angela cried, hugging me.

"You know my reasons, Ange." I whispered as I hugged her back. "At least I'll know it won't be left alone in here. It's all paid off, and it's yours." I told her.

She nodded, wiping her eyes quickly as she let me go.

"They gave us their house." Ben said out loud. "Thank you, Edward, Bella."

"Me too, I gave you my swing set!" Annie exclaimed, making us chuckle.

"And Annie." Ben reiterated. "It's way too much, but thank you."

"I hope you guys have all the happiness in the world in that house. It brought us together," I said, pointing to Edward, "and I hope you can start your family in there. Annie's swing set shouldn't go to waste." I joked, earning a chuckle from the couple. "I love you." I told them.

"Love you, too." Angela replied, wiping her tears away and hugging me once more.

I sighed in relief then. We'd be able to move on with our lives, but leave behind a part of us. Our home would now be the place for a new family to grow and love.

* * *

_Okay, I feel the need to explain: I don't believe Bella would've been the _only one_ to notice the Cullens' differences... and since Angela sees Bella on a regular basis, it would only be fair that she noticed these things as well. It would be really improbable that the Volturi would hear about it, so it's not like she's in danger or anything. That was something that I found strange in the books, how Bella seemed to be the only one to actually dig deeper...  
_

_But anyways, if you still can't see my point, leave a review..._

_Reviews are love =)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! New one-shot ready!_

_This was based somewhat on my own experience, except for the fact that I was 23 (meaning, last december lol), but I still acted like a little kid. Disney has that effect on people lol._

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

Seven-years-old

* * *

Disney World. Every child's dream. And most adults' as well.

That was where we were going as Annie's seventh birthday present. Alice was able to pinpoint the days that would be cloudy so we could go. We would stay for about two weeks, and seven of those days would be good for us to visit the parks.

We packed everything up, and said our goodbyes to the family at the Vancouver airport. It was the first week of December, and we were lucky the weather was okay for us to fly.

Annabelle was really excited. She was bouncing up and down on her seat in the airplane. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing light clothing underneath her heavy coat. We would be going to Florida, and it was still warm there despite almost being winter.

After two long flights, we reached Orlando's International Airport. It was four in the morning, so the place was mostly deserted. We stopped by the car rental after picking up our bags, and left to our hotel. We would be staying in one of the hotels inside the Disney resort.

Annabelle finally succumbed to sleep while we were driving, mumbling things in her sleep. It seemed she couldn't wait to arrive, and was eager to go on every ride possible.

I was just as excited; I didn't have the opportunity to go to Disney World when I was a child. My mother couldn't afford it, and then she got sick, so it was impossible for us to come.

It would be a sunny day today, so we would spent it in the hotel. Annabelle would be able to sleep for a few more hours, and we would get settled in.

I carried Annie while Edward took care of our bags and checked us in. We had let the hotel know of our late arrival so they would hold the room for us. Check-in wasn't until three in the afternoon, but Edward had his ways to get what he wanted and for once I agreed. My baby needed some sleep.

We reached our suite, and I promptly set Annabelle on one of the beds, taking off her shoes and jeans, leaving her in her shirt and undies. I tucked her in, and Edward kissed her forehead before we let her be.

We unpacked quickly, and sat down to discuss our days. Alice had made a list of days when the sun wouldn't shine, so we could program ourselves accordingly.

Annabelle woke a little after noon, and we ordered some room service for her. We walked around the hotel after she was done, checking out what we would be able to do during sunny days. They had an indoor pool, as well as a game room; Edward had brought along his Wii, so we were actually set for the next two weeks.

It was hard to get Annabelle to bed at night; she was just so excited that she couldn't stay still, let alone sleep. After a lot of pleading and even an argument, we got her in bed.

She woke up at seven on Monday, ready to go. I had to remind her that she couldn't just go out in her PJ's, or on an empty stomach. She got ready for the day while Edward and I watched some TV.

After brushing her teeth, she sat down in front of me so I could do her hair. I decided on a Dutch braid, so all of her hair would be out of her face all day long, not bothering her.

We grabbed a few snacks for her at the breakfast buffet, and she ate a bagel while we waited for the monorail. We would start our journey with Magic Kingdom.

Annie and I were bouncing on our feet during the short journey, and both of us started skipping to the main entrance, with Edward trailing behind, laughing loudly. He handed us our tickets, and we went in.

The first thing I saw once we were in was a horse carriage. The horses got a bit spooked once we were near them, so we started walking again.

"Momma, it's Cinderella's castle!" Annabelle exclaimed, pointing towards the castle's direction.

We had decided to let Annabelle call us Mom and Dad in public, since – with the right make-up and clothing – we could pass as twenty-five or so. She was small for her age, so she didn't really look like she was seven.

I looked around in awe. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders while I held Annabelle's hand tightly. The whole street leading up to the castle was decorated for Christmas. Everything looked extra beautiful.

"Go stand in front of the castle so I can get a picture of you, girls." Edward suggested. Annie and I skipped to the spot, smiling brightly to the camera.

We decided to start through Tomorrowland; Buzz Lightyear and Lilo & Stitch, plus the Space Mountain. I didn't know if I would feel that surge of adrenaline, but I didn't care.

Annabelle was having a blast. She laughed loudly while shooting the aliens at the Buzz ride, and screamed wildly in the roller coaster.

We went through Mickey's ToonTown Fair, where we visited Minnie's and Mickey's houses, and took pictures with both of them. Annie was grinning nonstop.

Fantasyland was next, and we went through most attractions there; 'it's a small world' was really beautiful, despite the fact that I had that song stuck in my head after we left. And we got Annie really dizzy at the Mad Tea Party, where we could spin the teacups as fast as we wanted.

We stopped at around two in the afternoon so Annie could eat. She had a burger and fries, which she all but inhaled. She drank a full cup of soda before letting us know she was ready for more.

We decided on the Haunted Mansion next, as it wasn't too much for Annie after she had just eaten. It did give her the hiccups from laughing so hard, though.

Frontierland was next, and we went directly to Splash Mountain. We all got soaked, but Edward and I didn't mind. It wasn't really cold, and Annie was having fun, she wouldn't even notice. We went to another roller coaster next, the Big Thunder.

Most rides only sat two on a car, so Edward and I would alternate so both could enjoy it along with Annie.

We left Adventureland for last, and went straight for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. We all laughed so hard in it; it was awesome, and the Jack Sparrows in there looked just like Johnny Depp, it was scary. We went to the Jungle Cruise next, and then decided to hit the shops.

Annabelle went crazy, wanting to buy every trinket in there. Edward bought her a plush Minnie, while I got her a sweatshirt. She bought a few key rings and such, claiming she wanted to give them to her aunts, uncles and grandparents.

When we arrived at the hotel, Annie could barely stay up. I had to help her in the shower, which lasted all of five minutes. She got dressed as I undid her braid and brushed her hair, forgoing washing it for the night, and she soon fell asleep.

The next day was a 'sunny day' so we spent most of it at the pool. Annabelle was an excellent swimmer now, with Edward as her teacher. She had a lot of fun, and even played with other children. It made me feel bad that she didn't have friends her age because of what she was.

On Wednesday, we got ready to visit Epcot Center. Edward stopped a man, asking him to take a picture of the three of us in front of the famous globe. We thanked the man before going in for another day of fun.

Annie insisted we went to the Spaceship Earth first. I was the one that got to seat with her for this one, and a lonely Edward sat in the car right behind us. The whole ride was truly interesting, but the little movie at the end was the best. Annie and I looked really silly in it.

We made sure to email it to our family when the ride was over.

We visited the Nemo ride, which was cute but not too exciting. The Journey into Imagination was truly fun, and so was the Captain EO movie. I mean, Michael Jackson was in it. And the movie was apparently the first one made in 3-D, back in 1986. Edward said he remembered the fuss over it.

We started walking through the countries then, starting with Canada. We watched the 360° movie before walking into the UK, taking a picture inside the telephone booth. France was right next to it, and Annie decided to eat lunch there.

She talked animatedly while she ate, looking at the map and pointing to whichever attractions she wanted to visit next. As she was done, we continued the journey, walking through Morocco before reaching Japan.

Edward had the camera ready all the time, and snapped picture after picture of us or the park. I insisted on him handing me the camera once we passed the American Adventure, just so he would _be_ in a few pictures.

He snatched it back after we reached Germany, having gone through Italy. At the outpost right after Germany, I spotted a cute plush Minnie wearing a green dress with four-leave pattern, and bought it right away. Annie and Edward both bought a few pins.

In China we watched another 360° movie, which was amazing. We went to the Viking boat ride in Norway before stopping in Mexico so Annie could have some churros.

Annie couldn't stop talking and smiling the whole time. She was babbling nonstop about what she had seen, what she loved the most and everything. It was night soon, and we stayed so Annabelle could have dinner before leaving.

Annie was more alert this time, and was able to shower by herself. She changed into her pajamas, and Edward tucked her in. She was asleep almost instantly.

Edward and I lay in bed, under the covers, and talked. We needed to make the impression that we were sleeping on the bed so housekeeping wouldn't suspect anything.

"Seems like she's enjoying herself." He said.

"She's loving it, Edward. I'm so glad we were able to bring her here. Just seeing the smile on her face makes everything worth it."

"Your smile is just as amazing, love." He kissed my head. "I can see you are enjoying yourself just as much as our daughter."

"I am. It is a dream come true to be here. Especially with my own daughter." I looked up from my place on his chest. He pouted. "And my handsome husband."

He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"I'm just enjoying following both my girls around." He winked, pulling me closer to him.

We spent most of the night in silence, just listening to Annabelle's mumblings. Occasionally, he leaned down and kissed me, but no words were needed.

The next day, Thursday, we decided to visit the Hollywood Studios. While Annie got ready, Edward received a call from Alice.

"She said it will be between 32 and 35 degrees Fahrenheit today, and it will rain lightly after noon, so we might want to go through the rides that won't be shut down due to the rain." He told me.

I nodded, grabbing a heavier coat for Annie. 32 degrees was pretty unusual for Florida, but Alice had told us it was a possibility, so we came prepared.

"Would you like your gloves and hat as well?" I asked Annie once she put the coat on.

"Maybe later. Can you bring it with you?" She asked back. I nodded, putting both of them into the bag we took with Annie's snacks and water. I put on a coat as well as a hat so it wouldn't be suspicious. Edward just threw a jacket on, and we were ready.

Once we arrived, we went straight to the Aerosmith roller coaster. The line was big, and as we had decided on not buying fast-passes, we had to wait thirty minutes. Thankfully, Annie reached the height required, so she could ride with us.

The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror was next, and Annie screamed loudly every time the elevator dropped. She laughed for a few minutes as we left the ride, holding onto Edward.

"Daddy, that one was my favorite." She giggled, calming down.

We crossed the whole park, going to the Studio Backlot Tour before the rain. It was one of the coolest things for movie-lovers.

We stopped so Annie could eat right as the rain started. It wasn't raining hard, just a drizzle, but it still caused a few attractions to shut down. So we went into the Animation Courtyard, Mickey Ave. and Pixar Place, since everything there was in closed spaces.

There were attractions on Toy Story, Narnia, the Little Mermaid and all. I think I liked it more than Annabelle, since most things were from when I was a child, and I got so excited over everything.

Edward suggested we watch the Beauty and the Beast show next, since it was both mine and Annabelle's favorite Disney movie.

"She looks just like you, Momma." Annie whispered when Belle made her appearance wearing the yellow dress.

Edward chuckled, bringing me closer to him. "She's wrong. You are much more beautiful." He whispered, kissing my head.

We left the show, and Annie asked Edward if he could go buy her a cup of hot chocolate, since she was getting cold. I got her hat and gloves from my bag and she put them on, before asking if we could go to the bathroom.

I don't know how it happened, what with my vampire senses, but Annabelle simply vanished from my sight. She was skipping not a feet in front of me and then she was gone.

"Annie?" I called out, looking around. "Annabelle?" I yelled.

I turned around, looking everywhere. It was raining, and her scent had been washed away, and I couldn't see her anywhere. I wasn't very tall, so that didn't help much.

"Annabelle!" I cried out once again, walking forward.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out. I turned around, and saw him drop the drink he had in his hand, rushing to me. "Bella, what happened? Where's Annie?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"She was just here. She was walking right in front of me, and the she was gone. Some people crossed in front of me, and when I looked for Annie, she wasn't there." I sobbed.

"Bella, calm down." He pleaded. "Freaking out won't get her back. Take a deep breath and cool down." I did as he asked. "That's right, my love. We will find her, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

"Do you have your phone on you?" He asked calmly. I nodded. "Let's split up. It will be faster this way. Keep your phone with you, and I'll call you every fifteen minutes, okay? If you find her, call me." He instructed, still calm. I was glad he was taking control, because I was a mess already.

"Okay. Okay, got it. I'll call you." I nodded.

He kissed my forehead quickly. "We'll find her." I looked into his eyes, pleading. "I promise."

I nodded once more, and turned around. I was walking a bit faster than usual, but I couldn't care less.

I shouted my daughter's name every now and then, looking everywhere.

Edward called fifteen minutes later, telling me he hadn't found her. And once more fifteen minutes later.

The park was crowded, and it was cold so people were huddled together, making it harder to look around. I tried my best to pick out her voice amongst all the humans, or even her heartbeat, but the noise was too much to pinpoint one tiny sound.

Another ten minutes passed by when I picked up some crying. It was familiar to me, so I followed it. I held my breath as the sound got louder; I turned a corner, and sighed in relief. There she was, sitting down on the floor with her legs bent up and her head down in between her knees, crying. It was almost like she was trying to make herself invisible.

"Annabelle." I exclaimed, running the rest of the way.

"Momma!" She called out, getting up and throwing herself into my arms. I picked her up easily, and crushed her to me. "I was so scared." She cried.

"Shh, baby, Mommy's got you now. You're safe." I whispered to her, rocking us gently. I sat down next to where she had been sitting, and picked up my phone to call my husband.

"I got her." I told once he picked up. "We're in a corner after that stunt show place."

He let me know he was coming in a few minutes.

"What happened?" I asked my daughter. She was still clinging to me, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"You were there, and then you weren't anymore. And there were so many people, and I called for you but I couldn't find you. So I walked around, but I got lost, and I was cold, and some people were looking at me, and I didn't like it so I came here so no one could see me." She tried to explain through her sobs.

"You're okay now, angel. Calm down for Momma, uh. Deep breaths." I instructed. "That's right, baby girl. Daddy will be here soon, and then we'll get you something warm to drink, okay?"

She nodded, burying her face on my neck, her arms wrapped tightly around it. I kissed her head and ran my hand through her hair in a soothing motion. Memories of when she was forcibly taken were coming back, and I was trying not to think about it.

"Annabelle." I heard Edward call. He had a cup in his hand of what smelled like hot chocolate.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, unwrapping her arms from my neck and motioning for Edward to pick her up. He handed me the drink before doing as requested.

"Oh, my little love. I was so worried about you." He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry." She wailed, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Edward sat her down, and she crawled back into my lap as my husband settled next to me.

"Here, baby. Drink." I ordered gently, handing her the cup. As she carefully drank the hot chocolate, I took her hat off and brushed my fingers through her wet strands. Her hair was a bit knotted, but we would only be able to do something about it back at the hotel. I put her hat back on, adjusting it so it fit correctly.

"We're not mad, sweetheart. We were so worried about you. From now on, always hold on to mine or your Mom's hand, okay?" Edward ordered gently. Annie nodded. "Would you like to go back to the hotel or stay?"

"Can we stay?" She asked quietly.

"If you want to, baby." He replied, brushing his knuckles on her cheek.

"I want to. I wanna see Indiana Jones." She told us.

We both chuckled lightly before nodding. We waited until she finished off her drink before getting up.

"My back or Daddy's back?" I asked.

"Mommy's." She mumbled. I was mature enough to stuck my tongue out to my husband.

"I'm her favorite." I taunted him jokingly while Annie climbed on my back.

"Whatever you say, my love." He smiled back, kissing me quickly as he took the bag from my hands.

We got lucky, as the show would begin in only ten minutes, so we wouldn't have to wait long.

After warming up the audience and picking a few people to 'help out', the show began. All the special effects used were awesome, and got Annie's high spirits back.

We then went to see the Muppet's 3-D movie. It was almost dark when we left the theater, and we ran to a last attraction, the Great Movie Ride, before it got dark so we wouldn't miss the lights being turned on.

We reached the 'New York' part of the park with five minutes to spare until the Spectacle of Dancing Lights started. Edward got Annie on his shoulders as we found a good spot.

Many shouts of 'Wows' could be heard when they lights were turned on, and it got better once the music started to play and the lights 'danced' accordingly.

We all left the park singing Christmas songs; they were played nonstop in all the parks, and they got stuck in your head no matter what.

We spent the whole weekend doing fun stuff at the hotel. We went shopping after the sun was down on Friday and Saturday, so we could see more of the city than just theme parks.

On Sunday, Edward checked us out. We had decided on not visiting the Animal Kingdom park, for obvious reasons. So we would be checking in in a hotel nearer the Universal Orlando resort, where we would visit both parks.

Sunday night, after we got settled in, the three of us drove around town for a while before finding a place where we could hunt. It had been a week, but we'd been around so many humans, it was necessary to hunt before something happened.

Monday was another cold, cloudy day, and after we got Annabelle ready, we headed towards Universal. Annie was truly excited about it, since most of her favorite movie characters were from the Universal studios.

We took a picture in front of the Universal logo before heading in. The first attraction we saw was the Shrek 4-D movie; Annie squealed and dragged us towards the line.

We went through Jaws, Woody Woodpecker, Men in Black, and many others, but my favorite was the Simpsons' ride. It was absolutely crazy and so much fun.

The E.T. one was really cute, especially as they said our names when we left. We bought a few souvenirs from the park before leaving. We tried to convince Annie to go to the 'Rock It' roller coaster, but she wouldn't budge. It did look a bit too scary for a kid.

Tuesday was another 'sunny day', and we spent most of it playing Wii. I was glad that Annie wasn't one of those 'brats' that would be complaining about not being able to go outside. She took it all in stride.

On Wednesday, we went to the last park, Islands of Adventure. I was really looking forward to this one, since it had most of my favorite movies.

We started with Seuss Landing; the Grinch and the Cat in the Hat. We just wandered around the shop, but didn't go into any attractions. We just walked through the Lost Continent. The attractions there were just shows and we weren't interested in them.

We reached the Wizarding World of Harry Potter next, and Annie and I squealed loudly as we saw it. Harry Potter was definitely one of our favorite book series, and we were both looking forward to seeing the park.

Edward just laughed at our eagerness, taking picture after picture of us; in front of the entrance sign, next to the train, entering Hogsmeade.

I wanted to go to the Dragon Challenge. Annie didn't reach the recommended height, so she and Edward said they would wander around while I enjoyed the ride.

And boy, if I enjoyed it. It was one of the best roller coasters I had gone to so far. It was a 'backwards' coaster, so my feet were just dangling with no support for them.

I met Edward and Annie in front of a Butterbeer stand, where Annie was holding a cup full of some liquid.

"It's Butterbeer, Momma. Tastes so good." She smiled. For once, I had wished I would be able to taste it as well.

"How was the ride?" Edward asked as he took Annie's hand so we could explore more. We went to another roller coaster, the Flight of the Hippogriff, before reaching the castle. Everything in there was so perfect. We passed through the dungeons, before going through the 'greenhouse'. As we got back in, we could see the house points hourglasses, Dumbledore's office and so much more. We looked around everything, trying to take everything in.

The ride was truly awesome as well. It actually made you feel as if you were flying most of the time.

"That was my favorite." I announced once we left. We stepped into the store, and we went crazy.

Edward had insisted that, if I were to be chosen for a house, I would be in Gryffindor. So I went and picked a Gryffindor scarf for myself, and a Ravenclaw one for Annie, since it was the house she favored the most.

Edward looked pensive for a while, before reaching for a Hufflepuff one.

"I'm not as brave as you, and I think I would have been placed in this house. I am only smart because of my decades of studying, so it shouldn't count. I don't think I'm conniving enough to be placed in Slytherin." He explained, shrugging.

We bought a few more things, and left for the Jurassic Park, getting soaked wet in one of the rides. Annie was able to go to the Pteranodon Flyer ride since it was designed for children, and I let Edward go with her while I bought her lunch.

They came out of the attraction laughing, and Edward had to calm Annie down so she could eat her pizza.

We got even wetter when we rode the Ripsaw Falls, but we didn't care. We were having fun.

We walked through the Marvel Super Hero Island, going to the Spiderman attraction, which was truly cool. Edward wanted to go to Doctor Doom's Fearfall, and since Annie was a couple of inches too short, she and I walked around, buying a few more things.

We decided on not going to the Hulk's roller coaster since Annie couldn't go, and ran back to the Seuss Landing, where we bought a few more things. We went to the Harry Potter park once more so Annabelle could buy some candy at Honeydukes.

We left the park and walked around the stores for a while before going into the Hard Rock Cafe. Edward went crazy in there; he bought a few t-shirts and even sweatshirts. Mostly clothes I had never seen him wear.

"Alice keeps forbidding me from wearing things like this." He told me as if he had read my mind. "I like wearing band t-shirts, or this types of sweatshirts." He explained. "So I'm going to make the most of it. I will set her clothes on fire if she even dares try to get rid of these."

I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"Edward." I reprimanded softly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, sometimes she crosses the line. Just because she doesn't like it does not mean we all hate it as well. She has to learn that things cannot always go her way." He explained quietly.

I had to agree with him. Alice sometimes did cross the line. She once almost got rid of my mother's clothes. She didn't even think to ask before just stacking the in a garbage bag. Luckily I had gone home early and saw it. Still, she hadn't learned from her lesson, and two weeks later she tried to get rid of some of my clothes.

"I know." I agreed with him.

"Momma, can I have this one?" Annie asked, holding a zip-up jacket.

"Isn't it a bit too big for you?" I retorted. It was a beautiful jacket, but she wouldn't be wearing it until she was about my size.

"For when I'm older." She pleaded. "I'm gonna be your size, can you just try it on, please?"

I sighed but gave in. It did fit me perfectly, and I got it along with a hoodie for myself. Edward got several t-shirts and even bought me and Annie a few.

"You'll be able to share them in a few years." He whispered, winking at us.

We paid, and headed towards the restaurants so Annie could have dinner before we went back to the hotel.

We would stay two more days in Orlando, driving around and doing meaningless shopping before going back to Vancouver.

Once we reached our suite, we just dropped all our bags on the floor, not really in the mood for packing them away.

Annie had her shower and I went after her. My hair was dirty, so I washed it quickly. As I came back into the room, Edward had tucked our daughter in, and was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it. I loved that it was just you and me and Mommy here, and we had fun." She said.

"Why, what about the rest of the family?" He asked.

She shook her head. I walked over to them, sitting on Annie's other side.

"Aunt Alice would spend too much time in the stores, and so would Uncle Jasper. Then Uncle Emmett would make too much fun of me for some reason or other, and Aunt Rose would be mad at him most of the time. Grandpa and Grandma would be fine, though. All of them would keep asking me questions all the time, and would want to stay with me, and I wouldn't have fun." She explained.

"Well, I can see your point. Let's not tell anyone this, though." Edward winked at her, making her giggle.

"But I had the best time ever here, and Momma was like a little child again, and she was so much fun, and you kept laughing at us, Daddy, but you're allowed to because you weren't making fun of us, you were just happy." She rambled.

"I was very happy. Seeing the two most important people in my life so happy makes me very happy as well. And I was laughing more at your Mom than you. She looked really silly." He whispered the last part, earning a playful glare his way from me.

"I'm just kidding, my love. You looked lovely." He tried to butter me up.

"Mommy's mad at you now, Daddy." Annabelle giggled, which made me break my stance. I turned to her and smirked, attacking her sides with my fingers.

"No, no, Momma." She squealed as I kept on tickling her. "Uncle, uncle." She tried to say, but she was too out of breath. I stopped my attack, letting her catch her breath.

She smiled brightly at us then, and yawned.

"Go to sleep now, angel." I ordered softly.

"Mommy?" She asked, her eyes half closed. "Can you and Daddy lay with me tonight?"

I looked at my husband, who just smiled and nodded. I had changed into pajamas after coming out of the shower, so I just got under the covers. Edward grabbed a shirt and pajamas pants and changed quickly before joining us, laying on Annie's other side.

"I love you. You're the best parents ever." She mumbled, snuggling close to me as Edward caressed her hair.

"We love you, too, angel." Edward whispered, kissing the back of her head before resuming his motion.

The next days went by fast, and before we knew, we were boarding a plane back to Vancouver, to our family.

I looked through our photos during the second flight, noticing just how much we had enjoyed ourselves. We all looked so carefree, so light. Our eyes shone brightly with happiness, a smile was always plastered on our faces.

For a while, we were able to be a proper family. We weren't vampires parents of a hybrid girl. We were just Edward and Bella, parents of Annabelle.

That place truly was magical.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!  
_

_And yes, I was in Florida from the 6th to the 14th of December, and it was really cold there! Around 0°C - 32°F. My family and I were apparently lucky to get the coldest week in there! A week after we left, it was back to warm weather lol. It was also cloudy most days, but the sun did shine mostly. And it did rain when we were visiting the Hollywood Studios. _

_The Harry Potter park is amazing! Absolutely breathtaking, and if you're a fan of the books/movies like I am, you will absolutely love it! Guaranteed!_

_Please review? _

_Have a magical day ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay =( I'm updating two stories right now, so I have to alternate writing. And also, my grandpa had to go to the hospital, and I was kindly volunteered by my family to stay with him during the day for three days; it gave me time to write this chapter, though. _

_I hope you enjoy it!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle.  
_

* * *

Eight-years-old

* * *

Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme would be traveling soon. They wanted to go shopping in New York. Well, My sisters and mother wanted to go, and they roped Bella into going as well. My wife tried to get away, but Alice was always a step ahead of her.

So she gave up, and made Esme promise she would help reign Alice in. At least she had an ally with her.

Emmett and Jasper were planning on going hunting for most of the week their wives would be away. They asked me to go with them, but I had to stay home with my daughter.

My daughter.

Ever since I was changed, I had given up on the thoughts of ever being someone's dad. When I was younger, that was one of the few things I had wished for. I would get home after the war was over, and be greeted by my wife and child.

When the Spanish Influenza hit our city, my hopes were all lost. My father was the first one to go, and then my mother. I would have followed her, if it weren't for Carlisle's intervention.

Only he turned me into a monster.

For over ninety years, that was all I could see. I was a monster and deserved nothing.

When Bella and Annie came into my life, they showed me that I could be loved; I could love. The first time Annabelle called me Daddy changed my life.

Suddenly, I was someone's father. I had a little girl that looked up to me, and relied on me. And I couldn't let her down.

I didn't even notice the transition from _Bella's_ daughter to _our_ daughter. There was no distinction. It did not matter who her biological father was; I would be the one to see her grow up and turn into the beautiful woman I knew she would become.

I loved her as if she were mine, and sometimes I could see myself in her. The way she over thought things, or how she ran her hands through her hair when she was nervous.

"Edward." I heard someone call for me, breaking my train of thought. My Bella walked into the living room, Annie trailing right behind. "We're leaving in a few minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye." She smiled.

My eight-year-old walked to me, sitting down on my lap. The last time she had been away from Bella for so long was during our honeymoon, and she was still a toddler back then. She didn't look so happy about being away from her mother.

"Have fun, my love." I smiled gently at her. She snorted loudly before covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Excuse me." She whispered. "I'll try to have fun." She promised, kneeling down in front of me. "I'll miss you both so much." She confessed, looking from me to Annie.

"We'll miss you, too, but we'll try not to have too much fun while you're gone." I joked.

"You better not." She gave me a mock-stern glare before smiling beautifully. I could not get over how beautiful my wife was.

We heard a horn blast in the driveway, and both of us sighed.

"I better go." She said. I leaned forward, minding the little girl in my arms, and gave my wife a short but passionate kiss goodbye. "I love you." I reminded her.

She smiled, looking at our daughter, "you be good for Daddy, okay?" She ordered softly.

Annabelle nodded, pouting her lips for a kiss. My Bella pecked them lightly before whispering 'I love you' and leaving.

I heard the car drive away and sighed. "It's just you and I now, my little love."

She smiled, nesting herself on my lap.

"That's okay, Daddy. We'll have fun." She told me.

The first day started just fine. Annabelle spent most of her time reading; she had inherited Bella's love for books and was now reading _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz,_ the first book in the 'Oz' series.

"Daddy, her shoes are silver in the book. But we watched the movie, and they were ruby. Why is that?" She interrupted her reading to ask me.

"Well, the movie was released in 1939, right?" I started to explain. She nodded. "And back then, most movies were black and white, and just starting to develop into color. They wanted to use the technicolor process in their favor, and silver wouldn't make that much of a difference, but red would catch the spectators attention. So they changed the color to make the shoes more noticeable, since they're a really important part of the plot."

"Oh, I see. I think the ruby ones are better, but silver looks nice, too. Thanks." She said before going back to her reading.

It was getting late, and she needed to eat, so I walked into our kitchen to prepare something. I admit I never thought I'd have to learn how to cook, but it seems life was full of surprises. Bella, thankfully, was patient enough to teach me the basics, and I watched the Food Network religiously every day for about a month, so I could learn a few different recipes for my daughter.

Bella was now teaching Annabelle how to cook as well, since she was becoming more independent every passing day.

I made a simple meal of steak and potatoes, and called for Annie. I heard her put her book down and get up from the couch before I saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Smells good." She said. She always made sure to let me know if my food was good or not; after a few failed attempts, she learned the hard way to go slowly instead of devouring the food.

"Thank you." I replied. She cut the almost raw steak and took a bite. Since she had to drink blood as well as eat food, she liked her steak so it was bleeding; she said it gave her the feeling of hunting, and made it more edible.

"Tastes good, too." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad." I replied chuckling. "Did you finish your book?" I asked her.

She nodded and swallowed before replying. "Yes, and it was so much better than the movie, with so much more details."

"The books are always more detailed." I told her. "What do you want to do next?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, how about we go explore this city?" I suggested. We'd been living here for a while, but hadn't really ventured much into town. She nodded enthusiastically.

"You might want to change, though, unless you'd want to go around in your pajamas."

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to change now." She had finished her lunch, and went upstairs to change while I washed the dishes.

She was ready ten minutes later. Thankfully, she was more like her mother than her aunts in that aspect, and was able to get ready quickly.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she buckled up.

"I was thinking we could go to the park while it's cloudy and then go to the mall or something to see a movie."

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Am I still allowed to call you Dad in public?"

I nodded. "For now, yes. We're going to say that you're adopted, though." I frowned. Even though I _had _adopted her, I didn't like to lie like that.

"It's okay, Daddy," she comforted me. "I understand."

We reached the park soon after. It was October, so it wasn't hot but still not too cold; there were at least five more children playing there, most of them with their nannies. Annabelle ran to the swings while I found somewhere to sit.

I found an empty bench that had a good view of the playground and sat down. Annie waved my way and I waved back, letting her know I was watching her.

I took a book out of Annie's backpack and settled down to read. I was barely two pages in when I heard at least three different minds screaming. '_Who is he?' 'He's so hot!' 'I hope he's single'_ were a few of the things they were thinking.

I looked up to see that I was the only guy in there, and there were four young women staring at me.

"Hi there." One of them was brave enough to sit next to me. I suppressed the urge to groan loudly before replying.

"Hi." I kept it simple.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." She tried to flirt.

"No, I've never been here before today." I said. I guess I was too much of a gentleman to just turn her down.

"Is that your little sister?" She pointed with her head towards my Annie, who wasn't looking quite happy at the moment.

"No, that's -"

"Daddy!" Annabelle called, running towards me and sitting down next to me. I noticed her glare at the girl next to me, but I don't think anyone else noticed. "I'm thirsty." She announced.

I reached into her backpack, handing her a juice box we had brought along. "There you go, my princess." I smiled.

"Thank you." She murmured, taking the box from me and going back to her swing.

"How old is she?" The girl next to me asked.

"Eight. Nine in November." I said, smiling like the proud father I was.

"You don't look old enough to have a nine-year-old." She stated.

"I'm twenty-three." I said. "She's actually my wife's little sister, but her parents passed away when she was three; my wife was emancipated and so was given custody of Annie at seventeen. She had already finished high school, and was able to care for Annabelle, so the court deemed her fit as a guardian. We were married a year later, and I adopted her." I explained. It wasn't far from the truth, which helped make the lie more believable.

"You're married?" She asked, looking a bit flustered. I raised my left hand, showing her my ring.

"Five wonderful years." I smiled, remembering my Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She blushed. "I'm Denise, by the way." She thrust her hand forward.

"Edward." I replied, shaking it. "And that's Annabelle." I pointed to my daughter.

"She's a really cute kid." She smiled, no longer trying to flirt, which made the conversation more pleasant.

"Which one's yours?" I asked. She pointed to a little boy who looked no older than four. "Matt. I'm his nanny." She explained.

I saw Annie approach Matt and hand her juice box to him. He took a small sip and smiled, handing it back to her.

I looked back to Denise, to ask if that was okay or if Matt was allergic, when I heard a cry.

I looked up to see Annie holding a crying Matt on the floor. He had fallen off the swing.

"Daddy, he hurt his hands." Annie said while Denise and I approached them.

"Can I take a look?" I asked the nanny. "I'm in Med school." I lied.

She nodded, and I reached the little boy. "Hey, little guy. I'm Edward. I'm Annie's Daddy. Is it okay if I take a look at your hands?" I asked gently.

He sniffed and nodded, tears silently falling from his eyes. His hands were bleeding a bit from when he tried to cushion his fall.

"Annabelle, sweetheart, do me a favor and bring the first aid kit from the car." I asked, handing her the car keys.

She ran to it, coming back a minute later with the kit.

"Thank you." I said. She was looking worried at her new friend, but didn't say anything.

"It'll sting a little bit, okay?" I warned the little boy. He nodded silently.

I cleaned his wounds as best as I could, and picked two band-aids. Both his palms were scraped, but there were no other injuries. "Do you like the Transformers?" I asked him.

"Yes," the little boy replied. "They're my favorite."

I smiled, putting two 'Transformers' band-aids on his injuries.

"Thank you, Mister Edward." He said in a small voice, no longer crying.

"You're very welcome, little guy." I ruffled his hair. "Annie, we should get going, it's going to rain soon." I told her. She just nodded.

"Bye, Matt." She waved at him.

"It was nice to meet you, Denise." I said.

"You, too. And thank you." She replied before picking Matt up and walking away. Annabelle was standing next to me, holding her backpack.

"To the mall?" She asked.

"To the mall." I confirmed.

I sped off, and we reached the mall in a matter of minutes.

We went straight to the cinemas, and decided on watching _Toy Story 3._

Annabelle went to the concession stand while I bought our tickets. I reached her just in time to help her carry her huge popcorn and soda combo into the theater.

She loved the movie, laughing quite a bit, but crying at the end. I confess I felt very emotional as well.

As the movie ended, we went to the food court so Annie could have dinner.

"Can we go to a bookstore?" She asked as she munched on her fries.

"Sure, sweetie. Was there anything you wanted to buy specifically?" I asked.

She nodded. "I heard there are more books from the _Oz_ series, and I wanted to find a few."

I agreed to it, and as she finished her food, we headed towards the bookstore. She browsed through some books, but didn't find the ones she wanted.

She went to the movie section, selecting a few Disney movies to buy. I grabbed a few movies I had wanted to buy as well and we left the store.

"Can we buy something for Mommy?" She asked as we walked around. I hadn't thought I'd have fun shopping, but I realized that, without Alice, I could actually enjoy myself. There was no pressure, and no endless trying clothes on.

"I love your idea. What do you have in mind?"

She suggested a few things, and we settled on a pendant for her necklace. She had one with the Cullen crest, a gift from Esme and Carlisle, and I wanted to give her something as well.

We went into the jewelry store, and asked to look at pendants.

Annabelle examined them all with care, until she pointed to the one she liked most. It was a girl-shaped pendant, with diamonds encrusted in them.

"So she'll always have me near her heart." Annie whispered.

I kissed her head in agreement, and then asked to see a charm for Annabelle's bracelet. Ever since I had given it to her, she had never taken it off, and we added to it every time we thought appropriate.

Today, I would get her a ruby slipper charm, since she seemed to love the book so much.

Once I paid for my purchases, I put the charm on her bracelet, right next to her Mickey one, which I had gotten when we had gone to Disney.

"Thank you, I loved it." She beamed at me.

We spent the next two days peacefully. She was a perfect little angel, going to bed when she was told, and eating everything.

On Wednesday, she decided she wanted to watch _Beauty and the Beast_. It was one of her mother's favorites, so she loved it as well.

She sang along to all the songs; she knew every one of them by heart. Her small feet were up, dancing along as she lay on her stomach on the floor.

"Daddy, don't you think Belle looks a lot like Mommy?" She asked while _Be Our Guest_ was playing.

"She does, doesn't she? She likes books, and has brown hair, and she fell in love with a beast." I smiled.

"You're not a beast, Dad. You don't have paws." She said as if it were obvious.

I just chuckled at her innocence.

"But anyways, she's like Mommy, but her name is almost like mine. Belle. Does it really mean 'beauty'? Like they say in the song?" She asked me.

"Yes, it does. _Belle_ in French means beauty, just as _Bella_ does in Italian, Spanish and Portuguese." I told her.

"Really? So my name and Momma's name mean the same thing?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, her nickname and your nickname mean the same thing. Her full name, Isabella, means consecrated to God." I started to explain.

"What does consecrated mean?" She asked.

"It means to dedicate to God."

She nodded.

"And your full name, Annabelle, means joy, or grace and beauty, and they all fit you perfectly." I smiled at her.

"But if I wanted you and Momma to call me Belle because it's like Mommy's name, is it okay?" She insisted.

"I don't know, baby. Would you like to be called Belle as well as Annie?" I asked back. I sensed she was actually just missing her mother, and wanted to feel closer to her somehow.

"Yep." She nodded. "Belle, like her." She pointed towards the screen, where I could see Belle was now being surrounded by wolves.

"It's your call, baby girl." I shrugged. She was smart enough to make any sort of decisions, and if she wanted to have another nickname, then so be it.

"But I only want you and Mommy to call me that." She informed me.

I chuckled, but agreed.

When the movie was over, I told her to get ready for bed and that I would read her a chapter from _Alice in Wonderland. _

She snuggled under the covers, her teddy bear near her head. It was the one Bella had given her all those years ago, the one Bella held on to while we searched for Annie when she was kidnapped.

"Do you miss your Mom?" I gently asked, brushing her hair off her face.

A tear fell from her eyes as she nodded.

"Have you called her?"

She shook her head. It had been three days since Bella had left; I had talked to her every night, but Annie had been already asleep every time.

"How about we call her now, before you go to sleep? Would you like that?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, please."

I got my cell phone out and hit speed dial 1, and my love answered almost immediately.

"_Edward?"_ She said quietly.

"Hello, Bella." I replied, smiling. Just hearing her voice made me happy.

"_Is everything okay, how are you? And Annie?"_ She asked.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. There's just a little someone who's missing you quite a bit." I said as I winked at my daughter. "She wanted to talk to you."

"_Of course. Put her on, please." _

I handed the phone to my baby, who took it eagerly.

"Momma?" She said in a small voice.

"_Hi, my angel."_ I heard Bella reply. _"How are you?"_

"Good. I miss you." Annie whispered.

"_I miss you, too, Annie."_ Bella told her.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be called Annie anymore." Annabelle said all serious. "I wanna be Belle."

"_Belle? Okay, but why?"_

Annabelle shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything.

"_Are you shrugging your shoulders?"_ Bella chuckled.

"Oh, yes, sorry. We watched _Beauty and the Beast_ today. And I wanna be called Belle." Annie said. "But only you and Daddy can call me Belle." She concluded.

"_Sure, baby, whatever you want. Are you being good for your Dad?" _Bella asked.

"Uh-hum." Annabelle replied. "He took me to the park, and the movies, and we bought you a present, and now he's going to read _Alice in Wonderland_ to me." She said in one breath.

"_That's great, baby. I'm glad you're having fun. Now, can I speak to your Dad once more?" _ My Bella asked.

"_Okay. I love you, Momma."_ Annie said in a whisper.

"_I love you, too, angel."_ Bella replied, and Annabelle handed the phone back to me.

"Bella?" I let her know I had the phone.

"_Can you call me once she's asleep?" _She asked me. I agreed quickly and we said our goodbyes.

I sat down on Annie's bed, near her head, with the book in my hands, and started reading. She was really smart, and could read better than most college students, but she said she liked it when her mother or I read to her; our voices were soothing.

I read three chapters, since they were rather short, before Annabelle fell asleep. I grabbed her hand, and saw that she was already dreaming, so I silently walked out of her room and went into the living room.

Carlisle had not arrived from his shift at the hospital, so I had my privacy to talk to Bella.

She asked me why Annie decided on changing her nickname, and I explained to her about the movie, and how she related to her mother through it. I put in my own opinion, saying that I thought Annabelle missed Bella, and so wanted to be closer to her somehow.

Bella was shocked. She knew her daughter was growing into her own little person, but she had no idea just how attached Annie was to her mom. I think it had something to do with the bond formed way before Annabelle was even born. Both mother and daughter were truly oblivious to the fact that most relationships were not like theirs.

As I finished my thoughts, a scream brought me back to reality.

I reached Annabelle's room a second later, and saw her trashing around her bed, clearly having a nightmare.

I ran to her side, gently shaking her shoulder so she would wake up.

"Wake up, baby girl." I pleaded.

Suddenly she sat up, taking shallow breaths as if she had just regained control of her breathing. Her hair was sticking to all directions, her bangs matted on her forehead.

She put her hand over her heart, and looked around with her eyes wide open.

"You're safe, sweetheart." I murmured, bringing her to me in an attempt to calm her down.

She nodded, resting her overheated face on my shoulder, finding the cold temperature soothing.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Mommy left me." She whispered. "She said she didn't love me anymore and left. And then I ran after her, and ran and ran and ran, but I couldn't find her. So I got lost and started crying, and I woke up."

She was crying, holding on to me.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know that's not true. There's no one in the world your mother loves more than you. You are her world, never forget that." I comforted her.

She nodded, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Do you think you could fall back asleep?" I asked.

She nodded once more, "stay until I fall asleep?" She pleaded.

I sat down next to her in bed, and tucked her back in. She closed her eyes as I caressed her hair and fell back asleep in minutes.

She was extremely cranky the next morning, barely eating anything and not looking at me at all.

I tried to get her to talk to me, but she closed down. During lunch, I tried to approach her once again.

"Annabelle, is it about your dream last night? Because I told you, your mother would never leave you like that." I tried to reassure her once more.

She threw her fork down on the table so hard, it broke in half.

"Annabelle!" I reprimanded, but she just kept glaring at me. "That was very inappropriate behavior, young lady."

She just shrugged her shoulders, not caring.

"It seems you're in need of a time out. Go to your room, and don't leave until I say so." I ordered, pointing the top of the stairs with my finger.

She huffed, pushing her plate from the table so it fell on the floor and running towards her room. I sighed, looking at all the shattered pieces of ceramic, and got a broom to sweep it up.

I kept wondering what was wrong. She was never one for temper tantrums; I could barely remember her last one, which was over something we wouldn't buy for her, over two years ago.

I kept listening in, to see if she was doing anything, but I could hear her breathing deeply; she had fallen asleep.

Maybe her behavior was due to lack of sleep.

I heard her wake up a couple of hours later, and her stomach growl loudly. She hadn't eaten anything since her meager breakfast.

I went upstairs to talk to her, and let her out of her punishment.

"Annabelle?" I called out and knocked before making my way in. I saw her sitting on her window seat, just staring outside with a lost look. Her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not breaking her gaze.

"What happened?" I asked. "You never act like that, Annie." She looked at me then. "Belle?" I tested.

She chuckled, turning around so she was no longer facing the window.

"I don't know." She frowned. "I was upset because of my dream, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you realized that on your own. What you did was wrong, Annabelle. If you are upset with something, don't hold it in. Talk to me, or your mother, or anyone, just don't keep it to yourself." I told her.

She nodded.

"Would you like to tell me why you were so upset with your dream? I told you last night, it's not possible for your mother to just leave you." I reassured her once again.

"I know." She whispered. "I just miss her so much." She started to cry, so I made my way to her, sitting down on the window seat.

"She misses you, too. But you know, being apart for a while is good." I said. "It's healthy. Being with other people, being away for a while."

I brought her to me, resting her head on my chest.

"She worries about you, she calls me every night asking about you."

"Why didn't she call me?" She inquired.

"You were asleep, and she didn't want to wake you. New York is three hours ahead of us, so she might have mixed up the time difference. But if you want to talk to her, just ask me, and I'll call her for you, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded.

"Now, are you going to behave?" I asked sternly.

She nodded emphatically.

"Let's go downstairs, you need to eat."

Her stomach grumbled loudly then, making us laugh as she blushed.

She ate earnestly. Carlisle arrived while she was eating, and looked at us in shock.

"We had a few problems during the day, she hasn't eaten anything all day long." I explained.

_What kind of problems?_ He asked in his mind. I just shook my head, letting him know it was nothing alarming.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly, thankfully. Annabelle requested that I called Bella at least once a day, and she felt better after talking to her mother.

I was waiting for my wife to get home, sitting next to Jasper and Emmett, the three of us pathetically staring at the door, as if they would just materialize there.

When we heard the car approaching, we jumped up, running towards the front porch to greet them.

"Uh oh." Jasper whispered, sensing something off with their emotions.

The car had barely stopped, and Bella was leaping from the back seat, running into the house. She looked furious.

I just looked at Jasper for a second before following her in. I heard her in our room, and carefully approached her.

"Bella? What happened?" I asked softly.

"She went too far." She said through clenched teeth, entering our closet.

I waited for her to come out a second later, and pulled her to me. She sighed, encircling my waist with her tiny arms.

"Who? Tell me, sweetheart." I pleaded. I would kill whoever hurt my Bella.

"Alice." She whispered. "She went too far this time. She _knows_ I don't like wearing some style of clothes. She _knows_ I asked her not to go around my closet. She _knows_ I don't like it when she tries to force me to do something. I have told her numerous times, but does she listen? No."

She rambled.

I got the gist of what was going on, and I was angry. Alice knew not to mess with Bella, and now my love was hurt and mad.

She brought me into the closet, showing me what I hadn't noticed all week. I barely went in, since my shirts were in a dresser next to our bed. Her part of the closet was almost bare.

She had many t-shirts that she loved, band shirts and so, and they were all gone. Her sweats were missing as well, and some of her jeans too. I noticed most of her shoes were also gone.

"Can you believe it? She came in here after I had already packed, while I was saying goodbye to you, and she got rid of all my clothes. I'm so angry." She said. If she were human, I bet her face would be red and tears of anger would be falling down her face.

I tried to calm her down, putting her into another embrace as I kissed her. I had missed her, and this was definitely not what I had planned for our reunion.

She kissed me back passionately. Her anger was still tangible, but I could feel it start to dissipate.

"There's someone who really wants to see you." I murmured against her lips. "She's been waiting anxiously ever since her nightmare." I broke away, resting my forehead on her. "Would you like to go now, or do you need more time to cool down?" I asked her.

"Now is good." She replied, kissing me once more before dragging me to Annabelle's room.

"Angel?" She asked, opening her door and peeking inside. Annabelle was curled in bed, reading _Alice in Wonderland._

"Momma!" She smiled, putting the book down and jumping from the bed straight into Bella's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, my love." Bella murmured, burying her nose into Annie's hair. "So much."

Annabelle nodded in agreement as Bella sat down on the bed, keeping her daughter on her lap.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" Bella asked as she brushed Annie's bangs sweetly.

"No." Annabelle said.

"Good." Bella sighed. She looked up, and motioned for me to sit next to her.

As soon as I did, she rested her head on my shoulder as I embraced both my girls.

"Never again." Bella promised. "I'm never going away like this again. Not without you." She looked at Annabelle. "My Belle."

Annie beamed. "Do you like my new nickname?"

Bella and I both chuckled. "Yes." Bella replied. "I didn't think you'd want to be called Belle because it sounds like my name. I wanted you to be different, even though I did pick a name that is similar to mine somehow."

"I like my name." Annabelle said. "Daddy said it means joy, and grace and beauty."

"Yes, it does. You are my joy, and you were just so beautiful when I first laid eyes on you." Bella smiled at her daughter, kissing her forehead gently. "Still are." She whispered.

We spent the rest of the evening like this, just the three of us. I kept tabs on the family through their minds, noticing Emmett and Rosalie were absent. Esme was in the kitchen, and her thoughts sounded disappointed. Jasper and Alice were in their room, and they didn't seem to care about anything else at the moment.

"Are you hungry?" I asked my baby girl. She nodded, still nested in her mother's arms. "Grandma is making you dinner. Let's go greet her? She's missed you." I suggested.

Bella and I got up and Annabelle just wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, so she was carried down the stairs.

"Hi, Nana." Annabelle greeted as soon as we reached the kitchen. Esme turned off the stove, taking Annie from Bella a second later.

"Oh, I missed you so much, my sweet girl." She peppered Annie's face with kisses, making my girl giggle.

"I missed you, too, Nana." She said, smiling brightly.

Esme served her dinner, and we talked animatedly for a while. When Jasper and Alice came down, everyone went silent. Bella greeted Jasper, but ignored Alice completely.

Alice looked sad, but I saw in her mind that she thought she had done the right thing, as she could not stand Bella's sense of fashion.

"Can I give you your present now, Mommy?" Annie broke the silence.

"Sure, sweetie." Bella agreed, smiling at her daughter.

Annabelle ran to her room to retrieve it, and was back soon after, handing the wrapped gift to her mother before climbing onto her lap.

Bella loved the pendant, and put it on right away. Annabelle explained that she wanted Bella to have it so she could have her daughter near her heart wherever she was.

My wife tucked our daughter in an hour later, and everyone gathered in the living room. Bella was still mad at Alice, and it seemed they wouldn't make up anytime soon.

"How was the trip?" Carlisle asked, oblivious to what had happened this afternoon.

"Wonderful." Alice replied. Rosalie consented, but in her mind she was worried about Bella.

Carlisle looked at Bella, expecting an answer. My wife just shook her head, leaning into me.

Carlisle looked at me, but I didn't know what to say.

"It's for the best, Bella." Alice had to open her mouth. Bella got up and started pacing around.

"For the best? How would you like it if I went into your room right now and set your whole wardrobe on fire? That only-five-were-made Gucci bag? Or whatever else you have in there?

"I asked you not to go near my closet. Did you listen to me? Does it make you happy to see me miserable. Because if that's the case, congratulations. I hope you're happy." Bella almost yelled.

"Didn't I stop you from throwing _my mother's_ clothes away because you didn't care to ask before going through my things? I thought you had learned your lesson then. You call yourself my best friend, but you just keep criticizing me and going against my wishes. How is that right?"

She sat back down and I pulled her to me. Alice's mind was completely blank for once, and she was gaping at my Bella. She was not very confrontational, but don't get on her bad side, or else something like this would happen.

"From now on, do not _ever_ ask me to go shopping with you again. Don't ever suggest I wear something unless I ask your opinion. And stay away from my things, or else I'm moving out." She finished. Not wanting to hear anything else, she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to our room, where we stayed for the night.

We lay in bed most of the morning, and only Annabelle dared go into our room. She lay down in between us, understanding that we just needed some quiet time.

Bella pointedly ignored Alice for a whole week, dragging _me_ to the shopping mall so she could buy clothes she would like to wear. She was very pleasant to shop with, and Annabelle was there as well, so we were never bored.

Annie noticed her mother' and Alice's altercation, and she sided with Bella, of course. She was almost mean to Alice, and Bella had to sit down with Annie and explain that no matter what was going on in the house, she was not allowed to be rude to anyone.

_Belle_ cried, saying that she hated seeing her mom upset, and that made her upset as well. Annabelle was known for not controlling her temper when she was feeling emotional.

It took a while for Alice to back down and admit that what she had done was wrong, but she eventually asked Bella to forgive her; she did, but not before setting more ground rules.

By Annabelle's ninth birthday, everything was okay once more.

It seemed our family could go through many hardships, but we would always stick together, no matter what.

* * *

_I'm a vegetarian, so writing about bleeding steak was really disgusting! But, she's a half-vampire, so that's what she eats. _

_Hope you liked Daddyward ;)_

_Please, can I get some reviews? Pretty please?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter up! Hope you enjoy it! =)_

_It's in Esme's point of view, which's new to me. So sorry for any mistakes.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle.  
_

* * *

Ten-years-old

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and everyone in my family had gone off for some alone time, and leaving Carlisle and I to care for our ten-year-old granddaughter.

I had never thought I'd be granted the title of grandmother. When my own child died just a few days after his birth, I lost all my will to live. If it weren't for my Carlisle saving me, I would miss out on everything I was now experiencing.

Annabelle was such a sweetheart. She was well behaved most of the time, and she had no qualms when it came to food. She rarely threw a tantrum, and she loved to play little pranks on anyone of the family. She had been around Emmett for way too long.

Carlisle had taken the day off from the hospital, so he could spend all his time with us.

"Grandpa, Nana." Annabelle exclaimed, letting go of her mother's hand and running towards us. Edward and Bella would be the last ones to leave for the day. They would be home by tomorrow afternoon, while the rest of my children would only be back by the end of the week.

"Hi, my sweet girl." I greeted. Carlisle gave her a kiss on the forehead, taking her backpack – which probably contained some clothes and games – from her.

We had moved from Vancouver last year. We were living in Oregon for the moment, until Annabelle got old enough to attend high school. Bella had promised she would not go to school until Annie could go as well. If she didn't go, Edward wouldn't, and so everyone decided to wait.

Edward and Bella had their own house once again. They lived with us for five years, but they wanted to be able to raise Annabelle freely; they actually got tired of everyone interfering on their lives.

In one way I agreed with them; Bella loved everyone, but she didn't like how sometimes we would do things for Annie without her permission, simply because we lived together. But I missed having them with us at all times.

Bella was pure and sweet, but don't mess with Annabelle; she turned into Mama Bear. She didn't like it when anyone but Edward and her punished Annie for misbehaving. She had given me the okay for now, but just because I would be in charge.

She came to me for parenting advices, but usually we just talked. She was a great mother, and was doing an amazing job. My children were all grown by the time they became mine; I didn't have a hand in their upbringing.

"You'll be good for Grandpa and Nana, right, Belle?" Bella asked, kneeling down so she was level with her daughter's eyes.

"I promise, Momma." She smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Love you." She whispered, and waited until Bella whispered it back before she let go.

"Bye, Daddy." She hugged his legs, her head reaching his stomach.

"See you later, baby girl." He whispered, bending down to kiss her head. He took Bella's hand and waved at us, and then they were gone.

"Ready to have fun?" Carlisle asked her, grinning down at our little miracle.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. She knew her grandpa could be fun if he wanted to. I smiled at them. This little girl had brought so much joy into our family.

Carlisle picked her up easily. She was growing up so fast, but with our strength, it was really easy to carry her around. Even though she was becoming more like a vampire. Her skin was starting to feel like ours, though she was still really warm. Her senses were developing as well, and she could hear us from upstairs as well as recognize all our scents.

My Carlisle brought her over to the living room, where we had set up a play room for the day. We wanted her to have a good time, and forget her parents weren't around. She was learning how to be on her own, and not depend on her mother and father for everything.

She was really attached to Bella, which was proven on our trip to New York. Bella was constantly worrying, and Annie had a nightmare because of the distance. Throw in Alice with her not so clever ideas, and you had one pissed off mama for a while.

My daughter Alice usually had the best intentions, but she could not seem to understand that most people do not share her opinions and were not obligated to do so; it was one of the reasons Bella wanted to have her own place again once we moved.

Alice really got Bella mad when she just threw most of her clothes away. She didn't even keep it hidden; she threw them in the trash. Bella hated it, of course. Alice had almost done something like that once before, when she almost threw away Bella's mother's dresses.

Bella had accepted Carlisle and I as her parents, which thrilled me to no end. She had told me all about her own mother, Renee. She told me all she had been through since she was ten, and how it affected her life. It was why she wanted Annabelle close to her, and it was why she didn't like people interfering with her life. No one had helped her before, and she didn't feel the need to be helped now.

My granddaughter had a very strong mother, I could say that. And she was turning into a very strong young woman as well. She acted her age most of the time, but we could see she was wise beyond her year.

A proof of that was the game of chess I had just witnessed. My husband, the over-three-hundred-years old vampire, lost a game to his ten-year-old grandchild.

"You lost, grandpa. Fair and square. You lost." She taunted him, making me laugh.

"You really did lose, my love. Don't be a sore loser." I knelt down near them.

Carlisle pouted playfully. "She's too smart for me." His eyes twinkled in love. "How about a round of Scrabble?" He suggested.

Both Annie and I nodded our head, so he got up to get the game while we put the chess pieces away.

"No cheating." Annie eyed us.

We both laughed. She was really spending too much time with Emmett.

"We don't cheat, sweetheart." Carlisle said softly, setting the game down on the floor.

We ended up playing for most of the morning and soon it was lunch time.

"Can I go cook something?" Annabelle asked. Bella had been teaching her how to cook for a couple of years now, and Annie was quite comfortable in the kitchen, so I allowed it, so long as we supervised.

Our fridge was always stocked now. She was starting to get creative with her food, and more often then not concocted the most bizarre things. She seemed to like them, so who were we to say anything?

Despite being the only one to eat, she enjoyed cooking big meals, and she usually donated to the local orphanage. She was just as caring as her mother, and it made me so proud.

She grabbed some ingredients, and started mixing them together. I soon realized she was making pancakes but did not question it.

She made enough for a small army, and then got the chicken she had set aside this morning and started to shred it with a fork. She put it all into a pan along with tomato sauce to heat up, since the chicken was already cooked.

She got sliced cheese out and started making layers in a big rectangular glass bowl. Sauce, pancake, sauce, pancake, cheese, sauce, pancake, cheese. She put it in the oven for about fifteen minutes, cutting a square out when it was done.

She ate it earnestly. I could just stare at her dumbfounded. How did she come up with this stuff?

"Where did you get the idea to make lasagna out of pancake batter?" Carlisle asked, just as stunned as I was.

Annie just shrugged, still eating. "Momma taught me." She managed to say between bites.

I could just chuckle. Bella sure knew how to keep things interesting.

"Was it good?" I asked once I saw her finish. She nodded enthusiastically, cutting another square and putting it on the fridge for later, before saving the rest so she could take it to the orphanage once Bella arrived.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, looking from me to Carlisle expectantly.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Carlisle shrugged. "Being inside all the time can be really boring." He winked.

She agreed. Apparently, she wasn't old enough to refuse being seen with her grandparents around. I was dreading the day she would start ignoring us, even if just for a while, because it wasn't _cool _to hang out with family.

I made sure to pack a sandwich and juice for her, and my husband drove us to the nearest park. It wasn't crowded, but there were at least ten children running around.

"Grandpa, play ball with me?" She requested once we reached a clearing, batting her eyelashes cutely at us.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course, sweet girl. Did you bring your gloves?"

She nodded, reaching into the backpack and taking two gloves from it, one a child's size, and another bigger one for Carlisle. He wouldn't need it, but there were plenty of people around to make it necessary.

She got a baseball and threw it to her grandfather along with the glove. He caught it easily, winking at me as I settled down to watch. I giggled like a school girl at his antics.

My Carlisle started teaching Annie how to throw properly. She would soon be old enough to play baseball with us, and I could tell she was waiting anxiously for it.

"Grandpa, go farther." She asked, motioning with her hand for him to walk a few steps back.

"You're doing great, Annie." He praised as he caught a perfect throw. She was a fast learner, and always eager to learn more. I noticed a few children watching them play, and saw two boys wrinkling their noses in disgust.

I sighed; times were different now and I was truly happy about it. When I was Annabelle's age, I was expected to always be proper and behave like a lady. I was married by the time I was eighteen, which was considered old for the time. My husband was controlling and abusive, which was why I did not like it when man or boys looked down on us women.

"She's a girl." I heard one of the boys whisper.

"She should be learning how to cook." The other replied.

I could tell Carlisle had heard them as well, and was trying to ignore them, but I couldn't. I stared at them, shocked at what I had heard. They were no older than thirteen, and still already had the mind of a chauvinist man.

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed them gaping at me. I knew that, by definition, I was a beautiful woman. My skin was perfectly smooth, my teeth white and straight and I had a slim figure along with glossy hair.

However, I did not like the way they were staring, and apparently neither did my husband. He took a few steps towards me, partially obscuring me from view as he played with his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, you're too far away." Annie exclaimed.

"Take a few steps closer, my dear." He smiled, not noticing a few stunned looks we were getting. He did not look old enough to be a _grandpa._

They threw the ball a couple more times until the boys decided to intervene on their fun.

"Hey little girl, shouldn't you be home in the kitchen?" Boy number one taunted.

She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. "No."

Boy number two went to her other side. Carlisle took a step towards her, and I got up as well. She knew how to handle herself, but we didn't want her to get hurt.

"Girls don't play baseball; it's a man's thing." Boy number two said.

"Really?" Annabelle asked sarcastically. "I believe I was just playing it."

"You can't even throw." Number one said.

I took Carlisle's hand in both warning and comfort. "She can take care of herself." I whispered to him, pecking his cheek lightly.

Boy number one took the ball from Annie's hand, and ran a few yards, trying to throw it to his friend, but failing miserably. Boy number two grabbed the ball, and tried to send it back, but he was too weak and it didn't reach his friend back. When number one went to throw the ball once again, Carlisle intervened, grabbing it mid-throw with his gloved hand, staring the boy down.

"May I know why you took my granddaughter's baseball from her?" He inquired quietly, his voice never shaking. Boy number two noticed they got caught and ran away.

"She's a girl. She should be doing girl's stuff." He stuttered out, clearly sensing the danger.

"Where are your parents, child?" My husband asked, trying to intimidate the child. I could see a burly man running towards us, his face red.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The man yelled. Annabelle looked at him, and came towards us, no longer feeling brave. She could take on someone her size, but the man could be considered scary.

"Is this your child?" Carlisle asked in his calm voice. "He was harassing my grandchild." He simply said.

"Really? And why would he do that?" The man retorted, looking as if he were trying to intimidate us. I had to hold in a snort. He wouldn't be trying to be tough if he knew what we were.

"We were playing ball." Carlisle replied, raising an eyebrow in defiance.

"She's a girl." The father stated; I could see where the kid got his ideas. I was starting to feel pity for him; his mother was either out of the picture, or was treated badly by her husband, and the only example the child had was from an abusive father.

"So what? You better keep you child away from us." Carlisle abandoned his calm voice, his true nature showing slightly. "I do not tolerate those kinds of things being said about my grandchild."

The man snorted, taking a step forward. "Don't tell me how to raise my kid, man. Look at you, how old are you? And you have a grandkid; you ain't even old enough to be a father. Way to raise your child, I see." He mocked.

Carlisle lost all his composure. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm thirty-one. I have five adopted children, whom are all teenagers. My oldest son just married, and _he_ adopted this little girl when her parents died and she was left in the care of her seventeen-year-old sister, who by the way is my son's wife. So, _man_, don't try to imply I have no morals, when I hear your _kid_ saying my Annie should be in the kitchen." He was practically yelling when he was done, and a group of people were surrounding us, watching them intently.

"Calm down, my love." I whispered, raising my free hand to his cheek and caressing it.

"I suggest you leave." Carlisle said, his voice cold. The man didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him away.

As cliche as it may be, the crowd erupted in applause; one man approached us carefully. Carlisle tightened the hold in my hand, and brought Annie to his other side, holding her close.

"Thank you." The man said. "I'm Doug. That guy, Mark and his kid Brian are always around. That kid is a bully and the father isn't much better. This was the first time someone stood up to them."

He extended his hand and Carlisle shook it briefly.

"I did it for my girl." He smiled down at Annabelle, who looked relieved. "But I am glad you all benefit from it."

"Would you like to join us? I believe you're new around here, isn't that right?" Doug said.

Carlisle looked at me and then Annie. We both shrugged, not really caring if we joined them or not. My husband was just too respectful to decline an invitation, so we walked towards some picnic tables, where I could see a few families just going back to their places.

"I don't believe we caught your names." Doug said. It looked like he was going to introduce us, but indeed did not know our names.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, and our granddaughter, Annabelle." I smiled at them, and Annie waved shyly.

"The new doctor?" Someone asked.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, nodding. "Yes, I am the new doctor in town."

We sat down at the end of the table, Annie settling on my lap, still shy around so many strangers.

"Nana, I'm hungry." She said softly.

I smiled at her, grabbing the backpack from where I had set it on the floor, and took out a sandwich and a juice box, setting it in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered, opening the container to get her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

We tried our best to answer most questions people asked. We had to lie most of the time, telling them the story we had made up a few weeks ago.

"She's really your granddaughter?" Someone asked. I looked around trying to find the source of the question, and my eyes landed on a red-haired woman. I knew her kind; she was looking for gossip.

"In our hearts, we are a family." I smiled at Annie, who was happily chewing on her snack. "But no, she is not. I'm only thirty. When I was a teenager, I found out I was unable to have children." I told her. The other three women sitting near me were listening in as well. "A couple of years later, just as Carlisle and I married, his sister passed away. She was ten years older, and had two children. Jasper and Rosalie came to live with us when they were eight. Edward was next. He was my godson, and his parents died in an unfortunate car accident. He was ten, and the twins were nine. Alice and Emmett were adopted together, but were not related. Alice was eleven and Emmett twelve. The others were thirteen and twelve by then.

"Edward met Bella their freshman year of high school. Her mother was ill, and her father had already passed. Bella was emancipated at sixteen, and she mostly cared for Annie, who was seven at the time. With their mother in the hospital most of the time, Annabelle considered Bella as her mom. When Renee passed away, Bella got custody of Annie. She finished high school early, and she and Edward were married once both turned eighteen.

"Annabelle considers Edward her father, and calls us her grandparents, and we all love her. No one in my family is blood related, but that does not mean we love each other any less, isn't that right, Annie?" I nuzzled my nose on her cheek, making her laugh.

"Right, Nana." She smiled beautifully, handing me back the empty box of juice and the container. I just put it back into the bag, not truly wanting to get up to look for a garbage can at the moment.

A little girl about Annie's age approached us, sitting down next to a woman named Margo. "Mom, I'm hungry." She stated. It wasn't like Annie's soft voice whenever she asked something, it was demanding. What was it with children nowadays?

"Who are you?" The same girl rudely asked, staring at Annabelle. The girl was cute in a way; her hair was light brown, and cut just above her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, and if she smiled, I would bet she would look beautiful.

"Annabelle." My Annie said in a small voice, too shy and intimidated by the girl.

"I'm Marta." She replied. "Do you like to play doll?" She asked right away, taking a bite from the apple her mother handed her, not even thanking anyone.

"No." Annie shook her head.

"Why not?" The kid demanded, not even fully swallowing her food before asking.

"I like baseball and books." My grandchild replied.

"My favorite book is Charlotte's Web. I just read it. What's yours?" Marta asked.

"Pride and Prejudice." Annabelle smiled.

The women looked at her in shock, while Marta just stared. "Never heard of it."

"That's high school level." One of the women, whom I learned was called Paulette, stated.

"My Mommy loves it. She read it for me, and then I read it on my own." Annabelle smiled. She loved having the same interests as her mother.

"It probably sucks." Marta interjected, noticing the attention was not on her anymore.

"It does not. It's a romance, and it has good morals, like learning to know a person instead of judging them only by their appearance and family." Annabelle defended her book and herself. She really loved that book, more than any other. And it did indeed teach people to not 'judge the book by its cover'.

My cell phone rang then, and I searched through the bag to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"_Mom?"_ I heard Bella's voice ask.

"Bella, sweetheart, is everything okay?" I asked, concerned something had happened during their trip.

"_Yes, Mom, I promise. I just wanted to ask if it would be okay for us to stay away another day? Could you care for Annie until Monday?"_

I rolled my eyes internally. Would I refuse another day with my only grandchild?

"Of course, Bella. You know it's not a problem. Would you like to speak with Annie, though?" Annabelle perked up, nodding along. I chuckled.

"_Please?"_

I handed the phone to Annie, pecking her cheek as she relaxed.

"Momma?"

"_Hi, angel. How are you, is everything okay?" _I could hear Bella ask. She was always so worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Grandpa played chess with me and he lost." She giggled. "And I made lunch and they brought me to the park. Grandpa played catch with me." She smiled.

"_He did, uh? I would have loved to see that."_ I suppressed a laugh, knowing I shouldn't have been able to hear them were I human. The women on the table were already eying us.

"Yes, and this mean boy said bad things about me, and Grandpa made him go away, and he made friends." She finished.

I heard Bella laugh loudly, and even Edward chuckled.

"_Well, that's good. I just called to say that Daddy and I will have to stay away until Monday, so you're going to spend another night with Nana and Grandpa, okay?"_

"Why?" She asked curiously. "Did something happen?"

"_No. We're fine, baby. Don't worry about us. Just be good for Nana, okay, and I'll see you soon."_

Annabelle nodded, even though Bella couldn't see. "Okay, Mommy. I love you." She said. She always said that whenever she finished talking to Bella; it seemed she needed the reassurance that her mother loved her.

"_Love you, too, my angel. Daddy says hi and that he loves you. Bye bye."_ She hung up.

"Mommy will be away another day." Annabelle said as she handed me the phone.

"Yes, I know. You know what that means?" I asked mischievously, momentarily ignoring everyone else around.

She shook her head, smiling.

"We can work on our garden tomorrow!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide in excitement. She loved flowers.

"Yes, really. We can stop somewhere and pick some different seeds to plant. What would you like?"

"Lilies." She stated. They were her mother's favorite.

"Those are Bella's favorite." I said. "What about you? Don't you have a favorite?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Mommy has a cactus at home, from when she lived in Phoenix, before I was born."

"She does? Well, that's not a good plant for our garden. It rains too much here." I explained to her. "I know the perfect flowers for you." I suddenly remembered the meaning of a few flowers we could plant.

"Which ones?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Daisies, pink Roses, and Violets." I said. "Daisies mean gentleness, and innocence. Violets mean modesty and light pink Roses mean joy."

"Like my name." She beamed.

"Exactly. So we will plant lilies, daisies, roses, violets and what else?"

"What do jasmine means?" She asked.

"The red one means glee, the white one means amiability and the yellow one means timidity and modesty. The last one fits you as well." I poked her nose. Carlisle broke the conversation with his new friends, and sat down next to me pulling me to him, and consequently Annie as well, since she remained sitting on my lap.

"Grandpa, what's Nana's flower?" She asked, smiling.

Carlisle looked at me, his eyes showing me nothing but love and admiration.

"White rose." He said. "Eternal love." He kissed my temple, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you a florist?" Someone interrupted our little moment.

"No. I just love flowers." I smiled at Karen, the woman who asked the question. She seemed like the most genuine out of everyone we met today. "We have a big backyard, but it's bare, so we're going to plant some flowers to brighten it up."

She nodded, smiling slightly in return.

"My love, it's getting late. We should get going if we intend on feeding our little miracle." He said, tickling Annie's ribs playfully, which made her giggle loudly.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, and drove home in a content silence.

Annabelle had the lasagna she had put aside this morning, and then took a shower, washing her long hair. She asked me to brush it for her, as it was too long. It almost reached her waist, but she and Bella did not want to cut it shorter.

I braided it swiftly, and then we both joined Carlisle in our room for a movie. He chose '_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'_, a favorite of his.

Annabelle made herself comfortable in between us, resting her head on her grandpa's shoulder as she watched. Halfway through the movie, she fell asleep. Carlisle tried to pry her fingers from his shirt, but she just grabbed onto it again every time, so he gave up on trying to take her to her bed, instead laying down so she could be more comfortable.

I lay on her other side, rhythmically rubbing her back as her light snores filled the room. I could just stare at her, not able to tear my gaze away. She looked so perfect.

"She's so beautiful." Carlisle whispered. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps; pale skin, long eyelashes, bright red lips. She's just perfect." His words mirrored my thoughts.

"Yes, she is. Our miracle." I smiled; it was our little nickname for her.

We spent the night talking quietly while Annabelle slept. She mumbled a few things in her sleep, but nothing coherent. At seven o'clock I got up to prepare her breakfast while Carlisle stayed with her. She was usually up early, and she hadn't eaten since eight last night, so she would be hungry.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I heard Carlisle greet half an hour later.

"Morning, Grandpa," mumbled Annabelle. She needed a few minutes to come to her senses in the morning.

"Nana is making breakfast. Would you like to freshen up before going downstairs?" He asked. She must have nodded because ten seconds later Carlisle showed up in the kitchen by himself.

He embraced me from behind, looking over my shoulder to what I was cooking.

"Good morning to you, my love." He greeted, kissing my neck lovingly.

"To you as well." I replied, turning my head so I could peck his lips.

I finished her omelet as I heard her coming down the stairs. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes on.

Her hair was still in the braid I did last night, and she looked too cute for words.

"Morning, Nana." She said, her voice a bit stronger than before.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Eat, and we'll go to the store to get those seeds." I winked.

She finished her breakfast quickly, running upstairs to grab her shoes.

Carlisle only had the night shift today, so he would be going with us. He drove us to the store. Annabelle and I walked around looking for all we would need. I had most of the tools needed, but wanted her to have her own, so I bought a new kit.

She picked the seeds for the flowers we talked about yesterday, including the white rose. I selected a few of my favorites, and even my Carlisle gave his opinion.

We went back home, and Annie and I went to change. I handed her one of Carlisle's t-shirts, which went past her knees, so she wouldn't ruin her own clothes.

"Don't you look adorable?" Carlisle beamed as he saw her.

"Grandpa." She whined, her cheeks becoming pink in embarrassment.

"Oh, shush. I'm your grandpa, and I am allowed to embarrass you all I want." He grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to our backyard, which was really looking too bare.

I instructed Annabelle, showing her how to plant it properly. Carlisle sat on our porch bench, watching both of us intently.

"Which one would you like to plant first?" I asked my granddaughter. She pointed to the lilies, and I nodded.

We didn't have a pattern, just planting what we wanted. The colors would blend easily in each other, and it wouldn't look ugly. And it would have the touch of a child, which made it all much more special.

We spent a few hours working on it. Annabelle was having fun, and I didn't want it to end. Carlisle seemed to be having fun as well, but he didn't dare try to help us.

"Carlisle, my dear, would it be too much trouble for you to bring some lemonade to your favorite grandchild?" I smiled at him.

It wasn't sunny, but we'd been working all morning, and she seemed a bit tired.

"Of course." He smiled back, going into the kitchen and back in a matter of seconds with a tall glass of lemonade and a towel. She got up quickly, cleaning her hands on the towel before gulping the whole drink down quickly.

"Thanks, Grandpa." She said before going back to work.

We worked on our garden for a while longer, until it was finished. Annabelle was hungry, but she said she was too tired to cook, so she just made a sandwich for her.

We spent the afternoon playing games, until Carlisle had to leave for his shift. He would be back in the morning before Annabelle had to go.

Annie and I talked a lot. She told me her likes and dislikes and I told her a brief story of my times as a little girl.

"Mommy taught me a lot." She said. "I know we spend most of our time together, but I don't mind. She's smart and funny and she loves me, and that's all that matters." She stated.

I looked at her in shock. She truly was wise beyond her years.

"We all love you, sweet girl. You have brought so much joy into our home. I never thought I would be a grandmother one day, yet here you are." I hugged her to me.

She was asleep an hour later, completely spent from our activities earlier.

Carlisle arrived at seven-thirty the next morning, and Bella and Edward were supposed to be back at nine. Annabelle woke up at eight, and had breakfast while Carlisle and I waited for her parents to arrive.

She packed her bag, keeping Carlisle's shirt with her. She told me she liked how it smelled and I could just laugh.

Around nine, I heard a car approach the house, and soon after Bella and Edward were walking in.

"Mom? Dad?" Bella called. Carlisle was the first to go greet them as I was still busy fixing Annie's hair. She was bouncing on her seat, wanting to go see her parents.

I went downstairs before Annabelle, wanting to see my son and daughter before they became absorbed with their child.

"Hey, Mom." Bella smiled at me, giving me a hug. "How was she?"

"An angel, like always." I replied, relishing on the fact that Bella considered me her mother. "How was the trip?" I asked, noticing their bright golden eyes.

"Great. Sorry we delayed it a bit, we got caught up." She whispered the last part, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Momma!" Annabelle exclaimed from up the stairs, running all the way down to her mother's arms.

"Hi, angel. How was your weekend, did you have fun?" Bella asked as she hoisted Annabelle on her hip. The little girl was getting too big to fit there, but Bella didn't care.

"Yes, we planted flowers yesterday." She announced smiling.

Bella kissed her head. "I'm glad you had fun. Ready to go home, though?"

Annabelle nodded her head, and Bella set her down. She greeted Edward with a hug and a kiss, before reaching Carlisle and I.

"I had fun, Grandpa." She said. "Thanks for playing ball with me."

"Anytime." He replied, kneeling down so he could give her a hug.

"Thanks for the flowers, Nana." She hugged me around my waist, and I bent down slightly to kiss her head.

"We'll see them grow together, uh?" I told her. She nodded.

Bella and Edward said their goodbyes, and the three of them were off to their home two miles away.

I knew I would see them tomorrow at the latest, but still, my heart ached every time they had to go. I wanted my family together, but couldn't force them to stay with us. Bella was right, we had all tried to raise Annabelle as we wanted, and it would have become disastrous if Bella hadn't been strong enough to stop us all.

I liked to see how much of a strong, independent girl Annabelle had become, and would continue to do it so for the rest of eternity.

Carlisle and I retreated into our room, taking advantage of the empty house.

Maybe having a house of our own wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_So, how was it? _

_I hope I got Esme and Carlisle right. He seems like one to protect his family fiercely, and Esme is just too sweet for words. He he. _

_Reviews are love, please leave me some?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update. Juggling two of them at a time is kind of difficult. Plus I had family visiting for a week, so no writing time._

_Well, here it is. It's a new POV, so I hope you enjoy it! It's also shorter than what I've been writing, hope you don't mind that lol_

_Disclaimer: All I own is Annabelle, Tony and Anna ;)  
_

* * *

Twelve-years-old

* * *

Angela's POV

It'd been almost ten years since I last saw my best friend. We kept in touch through emails, phone calls and the occasional Skype when Ben wasn't around, but that was it. She could disguise her voice and photoshop her pictures, but she still looked the same on live webcam, so those were rare chats.

She had called me a few weeks ago to ask if Annabelle could spend a few days with us. She had just turned twelve two months ago, and Bella said she kept asking about me and when they would visit, so she decided to have Annie fly in for a while.

I was extremely happy. My honorary goddaughter was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen, and I couldn't wait to have her with us for a while. She would finally be able to meet her 'cousin', Anthony.

Yes, Ben and I decided to name our baby boy after Edward. He was the one who brought us together – he had told me his ingenious ways to make that happen – and we both thought appropriate. _Edward_ was an old-fashioned name, so we went for his middle name.

Tony was four, and the spitting image of his father, except for the hair, which was black like mine. He had hazel eyes and the chubbiest cheeks ever, which made me want to pinch them all the time. He was a mommy's boy, and I couldn't be prouder of him.

I was also four months pregnant. We didn't know yet what we were having, but I was hoping for a little girl like Annie. Bella did such a good job with her daughter, and I tried to mirror her ways so my children could grow up to be like my niece. She was always happy, and that was all I wanted for my babies.

I wasn't working at the moment so I could take care of my child. We didn't have to worry about mortgage, thanks to Bella and Edward, so we weren't struggling to make ends meet. I was looking into working from home so I could help with our income, but for now Ben insisted I stay home.

Annabelle would be arriving tomorrow, and I was walking around the house making sure I had everything I needed to accommodate her.

Ben and I were starting to make a few changes to the house. We would need another bedroom in a couple of years, and as soon as we found out about the baby, we started making plans. The basement was finished, and would be a nice room for Tony once he hit his teens, but for now we would add a bedroom downstairs for Ben and I. Both rooms upstairs were about the same size, and that way we wouldn't have the kids fighting for the best one.

Ben was insightful enough to put a pull-out couch in Tony's room. He figured we'd have to sleep there more than in our own room for a while, and now it would come in handy for Annie. Thankfully she was not picky when it came to sleeping.

I woke early the next morning so I could be in Port Angeles before Annie's plane landed. Tony would have to come with me since Ben couldn't get the morning off to watch him.

He was really excited to see Annabelle. He had talked to her a few times on the phone and loved every minute of it. I think my little man may have a little crush on his cousin.

At eight-thirty, we finally made our way to the airport's baggage claim, where we said we'd meet her. Her plane was scheduled to land at a quarter to nine, so we found a bench to sit down while we waited.

"Mommy, do you think Annie will like me?" Tony asked, his voice wavering a little. He was a bit scared she wouldn't like him.

"She will love you, my boy." I appeased his fears.

He nodded, snuggling back into me. Five minutes later, I heard the announcement for Annie's flight, informing us it had landed and taxied.

Another ten minutes and I heard an excited squeal.

"Aunt Angie!" Annabelle called out, running the rest of the way. I set Tony down, afraid she would unintentionally hurt him with her still-developing vampire strength.

"Hi, Annabelle." I smiled as she hugged me. "Too tight." I breathed out, reminding her that I was not like her mother; I was breakable.

"Oh, sorry." She let go, looking at me sheepishly. "And this must be my little cousin, Anthony." She smiled at my son, kneeling down and offering her hand for him to shake. He surprised both of us when he threw his little arms around her neck.

"Hi, Annie." He whispered.

She got up with his in one swift motion, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Hi, Tony. It's so nice to meet you." She hugged him to her, and motioned for me to follow her. I had just noticed her backpack and was going to tell her Tony was too heavy to carry along with her bag, but thought better of it. She was no average teenager after all.

Her bag showed up in the carousel a few minutes later, and I grabbed it for her while she entertained my son.

"And I brought you a bunch of presents; my Mom said it's because we missed all your birthdays so far and she wanted you to know they think of you and love you even though they can't come see you."

She kept talking to us as we made our way to the car. I was surprised that she had only brought the one bag with her. With Alice as her aunt, I had assumed she would bring at least two full suitcases.

"Mom and Alice had a bit of a falling out a few years ago." She explained once I shut the truck. She helped buckle Tony on his seat before sitting down next to him.

"She did some things that got Mom really mad, and so she kept out of both of our closets since then."

I remembered when Bella called me telling me about it. She was really mad back then.

"They forgave each other, but Mom still won't go out with Alice alone. Mom helped me pack my bag. I'm too much like her, apparently, because I'm actually relieved that she forbade Alice from taking me shopping as well."

We kept talking until we reached our home. She told me all the family sent their regards and that Bella and Edward missed us.

"Wow, just like how I remember it." Annie whispered as she looked up her former home.

She got her bag this time, while I set Tony free. He grabbed her hand quickly and dragged her inside as soon as I unlocked the door.

"You'll be staying in Tony's room, if that's okay?" I asked, letting her have the option to turn it down if she didn't like it.

"Yeah, that's fine." She smiled and followed Tony and I upstairs.

"You know," she looked at Anthony after depositing her suitcase next to the couch. "This used to be my room."

That got him all excited. "Really?" He looked at her with his big hazel eyes.

"Yes, really. I lived here with my Momma and Daddy until I was five."

"Awesome." He replied; he was hanging on to every word she said.

"Okay, let's see what my crazy mother sent over for you guys." She smiled, sitting down on the couch and opening both her suitcase and backpack.

There were at least a dozen nicely wrapped gifts sitting atop her clothes.

Tony jumped down from his car bed and wiggled himself onto her lap, looking at her eagerly. My baby loved opening presents, no matter what time of the year.

"This one's for you, Aunt Angela." She handed me a wrapped parcel. "Mom found it when we moved last year, and wanted you to have it."

I opened it gingerly, wanting to know what my best friend had sent me. I gasped when I saw it.

"It was mine." Annabelle explained as I held the small purple dress in my hands. "I think you remember it, I wore it on my first birthday."

"I remember." I whispered, admiring the little garment. "She loves this dress." I addressed my niece.

"I know, but she thought you'd appreciate it more. We don't know what you're having yet, but if it's a little girl, there's something from Aunt Bella and cousin Annie that she'll cherish."

I smiled a watery smile, hugging the dress close to me. I had loved it when I first saw it, and could only imagine my baby girl walking around in it.

"This one is for a little guy named Anthony." She broke the little sentimental moment.

"Me, me!" My boy exclaimed, jumping up and down from his position on her lap.

"Did you know," she started, not handing the present over to him yet, "that you were named after my Daddy?" She asked my baby.

"Really?" His eyes shone. He loved having anything remotely close to Annabelle, apparently.

"Yes, his name is Edward Anthony." She giggled, pressing her index finger on his little nose playfully. Was she really just twelve?

"Cool." He exclaimed, eying the present in her hand.

"This is from him, by the way." She smirked as Anthony ripped the wrapping paper. "He's obsessed with baseball."

"This is so cool. Look, Mommy." His eyes sparkled as he held the small baseball bat and what looked like a Spiderman baseball.

"I see." I appeased him. "What do you say?" I had to remind him of his manners.

"Thank you." He grinned, examining his baseball.

Annabelle handed me a few other packages, but the majority of it went to Anthony. He was beyond thrilled with everything he got, which included a few pieces of clothing and a very neat red Wii console. It came with a lot of games, including Rock Band. Annabelle said the instruments were being shipped here since the box was too big for her suitcase.

I almost called Bella right away demanding she didn't send it, but one look into my boy's sparkling eyes and I was sold. Ben and I weren't struggling, but we didn't have money to spend on superfluous things like a video-game; my Tony complained that he was the _only kid around_ who didn't have one, but now he would be bragging about it for a while.

"Also, Mom told me to say that she promises she'll send his birthday presents on time from now on so she won't need to use me as her personal post office. Her words." She explained. "And the new baby's too."

I just laughed. It was such a 'Bella' thing to say.

"Are the swings still there?" Annabelle asked, looking at me.

I nodded, and saw her eyes lit up.

"Can I?"

"You don't need to ask permission, Annie. It's yours." I shrugged my shoulders.

She squealed, and took Tony's hand before running downstairs, and out to the backyard. I walked back down behind them, just enjoying their laughter.

They were both swinging as high as they could. Granted, Tony couldn't go too high yet since his feet didn't reach the ground and he couldn't use them for leverage. The last swing was vacant, and I walked over to it, taking the baby chair that was strapped to it off before sitting down.

"People, I'm home." I heard my husband yell from the front door. Anthony heard him as well, and ran inside as fast as his little legs allowed him.

A few seconds later, Ben walked out with our son barely hanging onto his neck, setting him down once he reached the porch.

"Uncle Benny." Annabelle exclaimed, running to him just as she had done to me at the airport.

"Annabelle!" He exclaimed back, twirling her around once she reached him. "Look at you. You look so grown up." His eyes went wide. "You look just like Bella." He whispered.

"That's what everyone says, Uncle Benny." She teased him.

She was the only one allowed to call him that. Believe me, I tried it once, and the response wasn't pretty.

"Daddy, daddy, Annie brought me a lot of presents, and a Spiderman baseball, and a bat and a Wii, Daddy!" My son said all in one breath. "There's something for you, too, but Mommy didn't let me open it." He pouted.

We all laughed at his eagerness, and Annabelle dragged my husband upstairs so she could give him his gifts.

I made us a quick dinner and was delighted when Annie got Tony to eat it all. He was a really picky eater, and it was a bit tiring to choose the right ingredients for him.

Anthony insisted his cousin read him a story, and Annie happily obliged. She got one of the books her mom sent over and read it twice before my boy fell asleep.

We went downstairs so we could talk freely and not worry about waking him up. Annabelle sat down next to me, cuddling to my side. She was still abnormally hot, but now that I knew the reason, it didn't worry me anymore. Plus, I didn't need a blanket with her around.

"Thank you for letting me come here, Aunt Angie." She whispered. "I miss this town. I know Mom does too, but she can't show up here." She frowned.

"I know, sweet girl. I'm glad you came for a visit, and maybe you can _show_ me how everyone's doing?" I asked. I loved her little gift, and it would make it seem like I'd been there as well.

"You sure?" She asked.

Ben was taking a shower, and he would fall asleep soon. I would wait until after he came downstairs to wish us goodnight, and then we'd be good to discuss everything more freely.

Just as I predicted, my husband showed up long enough to bid us goodnight before going back upstairs.

"He's asleep." Annabelle whispered.

She grabbed my hand in hers, and closed her eyes. She started showing me all that happened since my wedding day; her trip to Disney World, the huge fight between Alice and Bella, not living with the rest of the family, and everything.

We stayed like that for an hour until the memories started to fade.

"Wow. That was intense." I said, looking directly at Annabelle.

She nodded. "That's all. Mom still doesn't want to live with the rest of the family, and now I'm starting to understand why. We all love them, but they are a bit nosy, and Mom didn't want other people raising me. She told me I was _her_ child, and so her responsibility."

I could see why Bella would do that. She was a very independent woman, and would really not enjoy everyone having a say in how to raise her daughter.

We stayed up until after midnight; both our eyes were closing and we couldn't stay awake any longer.

I made Annabelle promise not to get me in trouble with Bella by saying I let her stay up so late, but she just laughed. She told me she was allowed to be up late most of the time, but I didn't really believe her.

The next day we spent visiting the town. Ben had to work so it was just Tony, Annie and I. We went to the Cullen's old house, and stayed there the whole morning. Annabelle showed us around the property, through the forest that surrounded it.

We stopped in a meadow for our picnic, and it was just beautiful.

"Daddy brought us here when they first started dating." Annabelle told us. The whole thing was covered in ice, since it was the middle of January, but it was still the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

We found a dry spot near some trees that we could set up our picnic. Tony all but inhaled his sandwich, eager to explore some more. Annabelle was equally excited, but ate at a normal pace.

I made sure Tony was warm enough to play in the snow before letting him go. Annabelle let me know she would keep an eye on him so I could enjoy my food peacefully. I smiled at her appreciatively; it'd been a while since I could actually sit down to eat lunch.

I watched both of them running around, trying to make snowballs with the scarce snow around. The last snowfall had been five days ago, so it was mostly ice around.

Annie started to point our some flowers, something I knew Bella and Edward had taught her a while ago. She was really attentive with my boy, giving him her full attention at all times.

She didn't act like a preteen. She was wise beyond her years, just like Bella had always said. She looked young, but through her eyes you could see she was anything but. Bella had explained that she was like that because she was a hybrid, her intelligence had always been above average.

I remember when I first met Annabelle. She could speak almost perfectly and she was only one. She'd been remarkable even then.

When they got tired of playing, we made our way back to the car. I drove us to my old high school; it was Friday, and because of the time, students were almost running out of the building to enjoy their weekend of freedom.

Annabelle asked me if we could go inside, and I agreed. She had spent a portion of her young life in there as well.

"Mrs. Cope." I greeted the school secretary. "Could we look around?" She nodded, not looking up.

She knew me well, since I would come here from time to time to help around the library, and would allow us in easily.

"Isabella?" Mrs. Cope looked at Annie.

"That would be my mother." Annabelle replied coolly. It seemed she wasn't a fan of the old secretary.

"Oh!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed, but didn't say anything else. We went our way, and as soon as we were out of earshot, Annabelle explained herself.

"I don't like her. She was very rude to my mother when we first got here, and it just stuck, you know."

I nodded, letting her know I understood.

During the weekend, Ben and I enjoyed her company, spending as much time with her as possible. She was so smart and cute, and sometimes it seemed we were talking with Bella.

On Monday, I had a doctor's appointment. We would hopefully be able to know what we were having, and I was truly excited. Ben took the day off to go with me, and I had asked Annabelle to babysit my son for us, which she quickly agreed to do.

I was anxious, wringing my hands as we waited. Ben tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. I wanted to know what the little peanut would be like.

"Cheney." I heard them call us and immediately got up. The nurse measured me and got my weight before directing me to a room. I had on the hideous hospital gown as we waited for our doctor.

"Angela, Ben." Dr. Arthur greeted us. She was a middle-aged small woman that always managed to make me feel calm.

"Hi, Doc." I smiled at her.

"Ready to see the little one?" She asked, knowing her answer already. We both nodded eagerly as she squirted some gel onto my belly.

She turned on the speakers so we could hear our baby's heartbeat as she moved the cursor around.

"Do you want to know what you're having?"

Again, we both nodded eagerly.

"Congratulations, you'll be the proud parents of a little girl." She smiled.

The tears that I was trying to hold back just fell from my eyes. I would get a little girl. A little angel that I would protect and love with all I had would be in my arms in less than five months.

Anna Isabella.

I wanted to honor the two most important people in my life. Sure, I had my family, whom I loved dearly, but Bella helped me more than anyone would ever know. She and Annabelle taught me that anything was possible if done with love.

Ben and I got home an hour and a half after leaving, and did not know what we would encounter upon entering, but it was certainly not what we saw.

Anthony was beaming, laughing loudly as Annie helped him make a fort out of blankets and chairs in our living room.

"Daddy, look! Isn't it awesome?" Tony ran to us as he noticed both of us walking in. "Can we sleep in here tonight, Mommy, please?" He turned to me, his wide hazel eyes begging me, and I was putty in his hands.

"Of course, Tony. But first, let's go sit down. There's something we need to tell you."

Anthony was aware that I was pregnant, and that soon he would have a little sibling to care for and protect, so we would just be telling him the news about the gender.

"Should I leave?" Annabelle asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course not, sweet girl." Ben smiled at her, guiding the girl towards the couch. She sat down next to me while Anthony climbed onto his father's lap.

"Remember I told you that I have a baby growing in my tummy?" I addressed my son softly.

He nodded. "I'm getting a little brother or sister."

"That's right. We went to the doctor's today, and she has this really nice machine that can see inside my belly, and she saw that you're going to have a little sister."

"Really?" His eyes went wide. I had no idea if he would rather have another boy to play with, but he seemed pleased to get a sister.

"Her name will be Anna." I told them. "Anna Isabella Cheney."

I heard a soft gasp coming from my right, and saw my niece with teary eyes.

"Both of you are really important to me. I just hope my baby girl can be just like you."

"That's impossible." She joked. "I'm one of a kind."

And don't I know it.

Annabelle called Bella, asking her if she could extend her stay. She wanted to help us finish our room downstairs and work on the nursery.

We had most of Tony's things stocked in the attic, so we just needed to paint the room and make it girly enough.

The day after our announcement, Annabelle dragged Tony and I shopping. She produced a black, shiny credit card – with my name on it, mind you - out of nowhere and would not let me pay for anything. We chose bedding, paint colors and even a few outfits for my baby girl.

And just so Anthony wouldn't feel left out, she bought him a couple of toys. He seemed really grateful, and perked up after that. I was worried that he would start to resent the baby even before she was born, because of the attention she would be getting.

I would have to sit down and explain everything to him as best as I could.

Our room was finished a month later, and Ben got a few of his friends to come help us bring the bed downstairs and move everything there, and also get the crib and everything else from the attic.

We painted the room a serene light purple, forgoing the stereotypical pink. Ladybugs and flowers were glued on the walls, forming a lovely pattern. Ben's friends helped us assemble the crib, changing table and everything in between, and we moved the pull-out couch to that room as well.

Once everything was in order, Annabelle deemed her work done, and called her parents to ask them to buy a ticket back home.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Aunt Angie." She hugged me tight as we approached her boarding gate. "And this is for you." She handed me the black credit card.

I started shaking my head. There was no way I could accept that. I could only imagine how much money the account held, and I didn't want to take anything else from my friends.

"Aunt Angela, my mother made me promise I would not leave here without giving you this. Do you have any idea how much you mean to her? To me? We love you, and we know there isn't much that we can do, but we can do this." She waved the card in front of me.

"Alice knows exactly how to invest our money. We have too much of that, and we don't know what to do with it all. We wanted your children taken care of. We want them to be able to choose whatever college they want to go without having to worry about tuition. Please, let us do that for you." She begged.

I sighed, and she sensed my defeat. She hugged me once more, handing me the card and kissing my cheek as she let go. She knelt down in front of my son, and opened her arms. He clung to her neck as she got up, tears coming down his eyes.

"It'll be okay, buddy. I'll call you loads of times, and we'll talk about everything you want, okay?"

He nodded, sniffing loudly.

"Now give you cousin a kiss." She jutted her cheek out for him. He more slobbered than kissed her, but she didn't mind. She smiled beautifully, hugging him close one more time before setting him down.

Her flight was called then, and she sighed.

"Time to go." She grabbed her backpack and waved at us, going through security quickly before vanishing from out sight.

"I miss her." Tony sniffed.

I carefully picked him up, my almost six-month belly jutting out, and hugged him to me.

"We'll see her again." I promised him.

The drive home was quiet, as I silently thanked God for that family.

Even miles away, my best friend found a way to take care of me. I will never take that for granted.

And so, a few months from that day, I got home carrying my newly born baby girl. Anna was perfect, ten tiny fingers and toes and a head full of my black hair. Her eyes were starting to darken from the blue she was born with, but it seemed they would stay either blue or green. She was adorable, and a little angel. My little angel.

I would also, a year from her birth, done her in that purple dress my best friend so kindly gave up to me, and send pictures upon pictures, and videos upon videos to her so she could see my little angel trying to wobble around the room on her first birthday; my baby would babble in her own little language, until she let out a _Mama_ that would make me cry. She would see Tony trying to get his sister to say his name for the rest of the day, and whining when all she could say was gibberish.

My best friend would know my life was complete, and I had her to thank for it.

And so I would for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Was it too cheesy? lol _

_Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think through your reviews! They are always love =)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_New chapter!_

_Hope you guys enjoy it =)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle._

* * *

Thirteen-years-old

* * *

Bella's POV

My husband had just kissed me goodbye; he and his brothers would be going on a week long pursuit of the best prey. He claimed he needed the excitement of the hunt to help clear his head, and I just let him go. He was known for his temper, and he needed some sort of release every now and then.

His moods had been all over the place since we relocated to Alaska. We were nearer his extended family, and Tanya was getting on his nerves. I mostly found it amusing that she was still hung over my husband, but lately she started to piss both of us off. I had better control of myself, so I would stay behind with our daughter while he blew off some steam.

We were planning our next move, since we had had to move away from Oregon quite quickly. Carlisle was only able to work there for three years.

My Annabelle would be old enough for High School soon, and we wanted to find a new town for us to live so she could finally join us in school. I had kept my promise to her, and didn't go to school until she could as well.

Edward told me that my daughter was complaining about not spending enough time with me, and so he arranged the trip with Emmett and Jasper so I could be with my girl. Esme and Carlisle were away. He wasn't working at the moment, and so mom just dragged him to Europe for some quality time.

Rosalie and Alice were at our extended family's place near Denali State Park. Alice and I were in better terms, but since my outburst a few years ago, she seemed a bit reluctant to invite me to things. I know I had made it clear how much I hated that she thought she could take control of my things, but sometimes I missed her spontaneity. Well, as much of it as a future teller had anyways.

I never regretted doing what I did, though. She really had no right to go into my room and decide that _she_ didn't like what _I_ had in my closet and to throw it all away. I'm not a materialistic person, but there were some things that had sentimental value to me.

Like my mother's clothes and jewelry. She had almost got rid of it all without my permission, stating they were 'ugly'. I didn't care, they were my last memory of my mother, and I loved them.

What seemed to have survived her attack were all the things Edward had bought for Annie and I when we went to Orlando. Anything Disney related had been safely tucked into my daughter's closet, and all the Hard Rock stuff was inside a bag on Edward's side of our closet, so she didn't touch those.

So now, after all these years, I still held a grudge, and Alice seemed to notice it. She took my threats seriously, not once dragging me to the mall or anything remotely close.

Esme supported my decision, thankfully. She was also supportive when Edward and I decided to move into our own home after Vancouver; we had noticed our whole family was trying to raise Annabelle as their own, and I truthfully didn't like it. She was my daughter; mine and Edward's. We were the ones who had a say in what she should or should not do, at least until she was eighteen.

So now, after moving to Alaska from Oregon, Edward, Annabelle and I got a house a few miles away from the rest of the family. It gave us the privacy we longed, and put a stop to arguments that were way too frequent.

One of the most frequent was about money. I didn't worry about it, since I had been left a good amount from both my parent's life insurances, but I was careful. The rest of the Cullens liked to splurge, and I really didn't want any of them giving my Annabelle ideas. She had to learn the value of money for herself, and that no matter how rich her family was, she had to earn her things somehow.

She was not spoiled. I always made sure that, although she had everything she would ever _need_, she couldn't just buy anything she _wanted. _She did not have a credit card of her own. The one time she was allowed to keep one on her was when she went to Forks, and that was because of the baby, and because the card was in Angela's name.

I liked to think I was doing the right thing. She was already thirteen and still did not seem like most girls that I knew growing up.

Growing up in Phoenix, I had a very different lifestyle than most of my peers. Teenager girls cared about being tan, blonde and athletic. They would spend hours in the salon, gossiping and bonding over frivolous things. Boys only cared about sports and their physique. I didn't fit; I had brown hair, my skin was so pale I couldn't be out in the sun for long unless I wanted serious sunburns, and my body was not curvy and muscular like most girls.

My mother and I lived in a low income area of Scottsdale; she was a kindergarten teacher until she fell sick, and then we lived off the government. I started working when I was fourteen; I would clean houses and be paid under the table because I was not legally allowed to work. I was constantly teased at school because of my status, but I didn't really care.

I was too worried about my mother and the hospital bills; I couldn't have access to my father's insurance until I reached my sixteenth birthday and was emancipated, and so the bills just accumulated. Buying something new was a luxury back then, which may be why I reacted like that when Alice did what she did.

Annabelle knew my story; she knew the hardships I went through, and she hopefully would learn from it. My daughter had a good head over her shoulders, she was compassionate and caring, and knew how to give back.

From the time she learned how to cook, she would make meals big enough to feed a small army; she then would enlist my help to find an orphanage, or a shelter to donate it. She took the initiative herself, no one forcing her into it at all.

On Christmas, she would give away toys and clothes – both new and ones that didn't fit her anymore. Every time she did that, I added a sum of money to her account, without her knowledge. She was doing something right, and she deserved a reward.

"Mom!" A voice I knew well called out, breaking my train of thoughts. Annabelle decided to go through her clothes to see what didn't fit and what she would keep for now. It was November, just a week after her thirteenth birthday, and she was getting ready for her annually Christmas donation.

"What is it?" I called out in my normal voice. Her sense of smell, hearing and eyesight had improved drastically over the years, and she could hear just as well as us now.

She ran down the stairs, taking the seat next to me on the living room couch. "I had an idea." She smiled brightly.

It still shocked me sometimes whenever I saw her. She looked so much like me, except her hair was a shade lighter and a bit curlier. Her face, mouth, eyes and nose were just like mine, and her developing body looked just like mine did at her age.

"Let's hear it." I encouraged her.

"So, I was going through my stuff, and I found a lot of shirts that are very basic, simple. So I was thinking, maybe we could paint them, y'know? Make up some designs and make them unique. What do you think?"

I looked at her, thinking. That could be fun, actually. She was very creative, was pretty good at sketching and could come up with many designs. I liked to paint, and it could be a bonding experience for both of us.

"You know what, that actually sounds pretty cool. And maybe, if they turn out okay, we could buy a few shirts and go to the orphanage downtown to paint with the kids one day." I suggested.

"Yes." She eagerly agreed. "I'm going to make a list of supplies. Thank you." She pecked my lips before running to her room. She was back a few seconds later, with a notebook in hand.

"Let's see." She tapped the tip of the pen against her cheek. "Fabric paint, obviously. All colors we can find. We'll have to buy enough to be able to share with the kids at the orphanage." She mumbled to herself as she wrote it all down. "Twenty children, can't forget to buy all sorts of paintbrushes, as well as a few molds for them to copy if they want."

She spent ten minutes writing it all down, completely focused.

"Belle, baby, we'll buy supplies for everyone; then you'll keep yours and we'll be able to leave the rest at the home. Maybe we can buy enough shirts so they can sell it?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mind spending money when it was like what we were doing.

"Good idea." She nodded, going back to her list.

It was still early, so we had time to go through her clothes, separating what would be donated and what would be transformed. We did the same with her shoes.

After she had lunch, we got ready to go into town to find our supplies. We lived a little ways away from most of the population of Anchorage, near the wild life so we had easy access to our kind of food.

The drive took about thirty minutes; I had to be careful due to the weather and slippery roads, but once we arrived, my kid went crazy. She enlisted the help of a salesgirl and together both of them worked through her extensive list. She had to make sure she wouldn't forget anything.

I just walked beside her, giving my opinion when necessary but mostly just basking on her happiness. Twenty minutes later, she seemed to have everything she needed, so we proceeded to check out. I guess that was the only reason I had to come along.

We got back home soon after, and immediately she placed an order online for a large amount of shirts to be delivered. She wanted to make sure they'd be here before Christmas.

We set everything up in the sun room; it was a wide room with just Edward's piano and would be perfect to spread everything around.

She cut up squares of cardboard to put inside the shirt, to make sure the paint wouldn't transfer from front to back, and then stretched it to make it easier to paint. Lightly, she traced a design with a pencil, and soon it turned into a nicely shaped flower.

"Can I paint this one?" I asked, color schemes already going through my head.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, passing the shirt to me after she was done sketching. She got another one and started drawing while I got lost painting.

We spent hours talking and painting. Our vampire eyesight helped with the most difficult parts, and we had speed on our side if we so wished. Since no one would be back in at least a week, we had time to work on every piece.

"Mom?" Annabelle put her paintbrush in a cup filled with water.

I looked up from the red heart I was filling in. "Yeah, angel?"

She smiled slightly. "Thanks for letting me do this."

"Of course. I liked your idea, and it's very relaxing. It'll also give you a whole new unique wardrobe, and it didn't cost as much as new clothes would." I winked.

"Can I ask you something?" She immediately said. I nodded for her to continue. "Why do you always worry about money? We're not struggling, in fact we have enough to last us forever." She pointed out.

I sighed, setting the shirt I was working on down, and moved so I was sitting in front of her.

"You remember when I told you about my mother?" She nodded. "And how difficult it was for both of us during that time? Well, I learned then that nothing is simply given to you. You have to work hard and earn everything.

"If I just kept giving you everything you wanted, be it a new skirt or the most expensive brand of make-up, you wouldn't be you now. Are you following me?"

"Yeah."

"There isn't much that I wouldn't do for you, and you know that, but I didn't want you to become a spoiled little brat." I winked, making her giggle. "I've seen how people with rich parents act towards those they deem inferior, and I never wanted you to be one of them."

"Okay, that makes sense, but you still buy me everything." She shrugged her shoulders.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. You're just so intelligent, you know? Can you remember the last time you asked me to buy something outrageous?"

She sighed. "Yes, I was about six, and I just had to have this ridiculously expensive doll that could walk and talk."

I arched an eyebrow. "Did you get it?"

She shook her head. "No, you said it was too much money to spend on something that would be forgotten in a couple of days. I cried for half a day until I realized you were right, and that was that."

I grabbed both her hands in mine. "See, that's what I wanted for you. To be able to discern what's necessary and what's just an indulgence.

"I'm going to tell you something, but keep in mind that you are still thirteen, and I am still your mother, so I make the decisions, got it?"

She nodded, squeezing my hands, urging me to go on.

"Since you were little, you've had an account on my bank. And ever since you started visiting orphanages and shelters, donating whatever you could, I have added money to it. I didn't want to tell you before you were ready, because I didn't want you to start doing things just for the money.

"You like helping people, and I love that about you. No one made you donate your things, you just did it yourself, which is why I started the account. No one else knows about it."

"You mean I have my own money?" She asked.

"Yes, you have your own money. But remember what I said, I'm the mother and I control it. It's not been touched besides the deposits I make, and I check the balance every month. I know that you are mentally older than your peers, but you're still _my_ thirteen-year-old, so please do not ask for your own credit card."

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "I get what you're saying. I do, Mom, so don't worry. Maybe I would go a bit crazy if I had to manage my own money right now, but when will I have access to it?"

"When you turn sixteen. Maybe a bit earlier, depending on how you behave once we go back to high school. I'm really scared you're going to meet people your age and let them influence you." I admitted. "So until I know how well you'll do, it stays in my control. You know all you have to do is ask, and you'll have what you want, just keep being reasonable like you are."

I let go of her hand and leaned forward to brush her hair away from her face. "I love you, Belle. I know you are responsible, and smart, but I still need to know what you're doing; give you freedom, but still be able to control it somehow. I hope you understand that."

She nodded. "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways. But what do you mean you're scared I'm going to change once we go to school?"

I took a deep breath, "I know what high school is like. The need to assert yourself, to fit in and be _cool._ It's the time where most people try to find themselves. They want to be treated as adults, but still act as children. It's not a good time in most people's lives.

"You have been around adults your whole live, Annabelle. I'm the youngest person you hang out with, and I'm your mother. Once we go to school, you'll make friends. You won't want to hang out with your mother and father, despite the claim that I'll be your older sister.

"You'll want to be your own person, more than you already are, and I am afraid the pressure will be too much and you'll do things you'll later regret."

"Mom." She started to interrupt.

"I know you'll say that'll never happen, but I've been there. It was so hard for me to make friends, and sometimes the pressure was just so much. I'd thought about ending my life, but I just couldn't do that to my mother. When she passed away, I fell into depression. And then you came along. You saved my life, angel.

"You have no idea how hard it'll be. I just want to make sure you do fine, but I don't want to be all over you." I sighed. "This is too hard for me. I like my independence, and I want you to have yours, I'm just afraid of being too overbearing."

She snorted. "I'll let you know if you are. I wish you wouldn't worry about me so much. Mom, you and Dad raised me right. I'm not a ditzy teenager. My intellect compares to most genius out there."

"So modest." I whispered, mocking her.

"And if anything happens, I know I'll have you and Dad to help me." She finished as if she hadn't heard me.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But you're still not getting a credit card." I reminded her.

"Damn." She said under her breath.

"Language, young lady!" I chided. Jasper was such a bad influence.

Her stomach rumbled, effectively lightening up the mood. We both chuckled as I offered my hand to help her get up and we both headed to the kitchen.

She made a light sandwich and ate quickly while I did the dishes. We worked well together in the kitchen most times, and tonight was no different.

She yawned then, and I noticed the time.

"It's almost midnight. No wonder you were so hungry and tired, we've been painting the whole day."

She just nodded, her body starting to get lethargic.

"Hey, Mom?" She called as she got up. "If I asked you to do something, you wouldn't think less of me, right?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. "No." I replied, prolonging the syllable. "You know that. What is it that you want?" I approached her and threw an arm around her shoulders; she was almost as tall as me now.

She rested her head on my shoulder as we walked upstairs. "Can you lie with me?"

I stopped mid step and looked at her. "As in, stay with you all night?" She nodded. "Yes, sure, baby. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Sometimes I miss the old days." She said in a soft, low voice as we resumed ascending the stairs. "When it was just you and I. Not that I don't love everyone, I mean, Dad's great, and everyone else too, but sometimes I just wonder, you know?"

"What?" I asked. We walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"How different our lives would have been had we not met the Cullens. Would our relationship be different? Would you still..." Her voice got lower.

"Still what?" I urged her.

"Would you still be afraid of men, and would you still be lonely." She finished. "I may have been little, but I noticed. The way you would flinch whenever a man got too close to you, especially blonde ones; how your first instinct was to protect me. And I knew you were lonely.

"I was. I had you and you had me and that was all. But sometimes I miss being just us. There was no need to divide our time with other people; I had your full attention twenty-four/seven. What child wouldn't love that, right?" She rambled.

"Sometimes, I miss it too." I admitted. "I miss being needed all the time."

I framed her face with my hands and kissed her forehead. "Go change. I'll stay with you tonight."

She nodded, and we parted ways to get ready for bed. I just put on some yoga pants and a tank top before going back to her room. She was done brushing her teeth, and she walked over with a hairbrush in hand before sitting down on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her and turning her back to me.

I knelt down behind her and gently brushed her soft curls. Her hair was as long as mine, reaching her waist, and soon would need trimming.

I let myself go back to the time where I had to do this because she couldn't. I wish our children wouldn't grow up. It was just so hard to let go, to let them spread their wings and fly, explore the world outside their little cocoons.

"Thank you." She whispered as I returned her hairbrush. I pushed the covers back and we both lay down. She turned to me and rested her head in the crook of my neck, just like she did as a child.

I ran my hand through her hair as she relaxed. "I love you, angel." I whispered, trying not to disturb her.

"I love you, too, Momma." She whispered before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.

By next morning, we were both feeling less morose, and got back to painting and planning.

"So, should we get the whole family to go with us to the home? I know Esme would love it, and you know everyone would empathize with the children. We are all orphans, after all." I told her. "Well, you're pretending to be." I gave her a small smile.

We couldn't go with the 'I had her when I was fourteen' route anymore. She was thirteen and I looked no older than twenty-three. So from now on, I would be her older sister, and she couldn't call me 'Mom' when in public. We had used this story for a while, but since she was younger, I could be _Mom._ Now I'm just _Bella. _Sometimes I'm _BB._ Never again will I be _Momma._

"Yeah, Dad and Nana should be there. Do you think Emmett would like to go? Rosalie would love it. Yeah, I guess we could have the family there. Maybe make a day of it and have Grandpa check over the kids?"

I nodded in agreement, and for the rest of the afternoon we made plans.

A week later, the shirt shipment arrived, and Annabelle went crazy. There were over five hundred shirts, stacked neatly by color. Most of them were white, since they were the easiest ones to paint over, but there were some yellow, green, light purple, blue and pink.

"What in the world?" Edward walked into the sun room, looking around all the scattered things we had left there. The pile of clothes was to the left, but still very much noticeable.

"Edward." I smiled as I saw him. It's been a week since I last saw my husband and I had missed him. I got up and ran, throwing myself at him; he caught me and let me wrap my legs around his waist, kissing my waiting lips loudly. "I missed you." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you as well, Bella." He walked with me still attached to him to where our daughter patiently waited. She was definitely used to seeing us like this, but I don't think it made it any easier on her.

"I missed you, too, Belle." He bent down a little and kissed her head. "What have you two been up to?" He asked as he let me down.

"A new project." She explained what we had come up with, and he readily agreed to participate.

Esme and Carlisle were set to come back the first week of December, so we just had to wait on them. Annabelle had called the home's caregiver to see if we could spend the day with the kids, and she agreed quite easily. She knew us, as we had gone over a couple of times with a few baked goods. She thanked us profusely then, and I hope we could make those children happier this Christmas.

Rosalie and Alice, along with their mates, also agreed to it, and set aside a few different designs that the children would be able to copy.

Annabelle was so excited when she woke up the day we had set aside for her project, she could barely stand still. She kept bouncing her legs and then going everywhere to see if we had everything.

We took three cars so we could fit everything neatly; we were also taking their Christmas presents, since we would be away visiting Carmen, Eleazar and the others on Christmas day.

"Annie! Bella! Edward!" We heard several voices scream at the same time. They didn't know the others yet, but I was sure they would warm up to the Cullens in no time.

"Hey everyone." Annabelle greeted while we got the guys to work on bringing everything inside. "We have a whole day planned out for you." She smiled as twenty expectant faces looked at her; the children's ages raged from six to fifteen.

"Where's your tree?" I asked, noticing the common room was still bare.

"We couldn't put it up yet." A girl, Kayla, said.

"Well, that'll be our first mission. How are we going to put all your presents under the tree if you don't have one?" I teased them. They all clapped and cheered, then ran out of the room to find their tree.

Emmett went with them to help, and soon we were all working on setting the artificial tree up. In twenty minutes, we had a very beautifully decorated Christmas tree set up. Edward and Carlisle then swiftly added every present under it, making it all the more beautiful.

"Well, that was fun, but you know what?" Annabelle spoke up. "Do you like the shirt I'm wearing?" She asked instead of replying to the chorus of 'what'.

Everyone nodded. "It's a secret, but... I made it myself, along with my sister." She pointed at me. I was wearing one of her shirts as well. "And we thought, wouldn't it be fun to make them with the kids? So, we brought over supplies, designs and shirts for everyone to paint as they so wish."

The room erupted in cheers.

"And we also got a lot of spares, so you can paint them and sell them." I supplied. "And also our dad Carlisle, who is a doctor, is going to check over everyone. I know." I continued among the groans. "It's not as fun as painting, but don't you all want to be healthy for Christmas?"

Many nods could be seen, so I took it as a good sign.

"So let's set up the play room so we can get to painting." Annabelle grinned.

"Annie?" Someone called out.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Who are they?" He pointed towards our family.

"Oh, how rude. Well, you all know me, and Bella, and her husband Edward." They nodded. "This is Esme. She's our adoptive mother." She explained.

Many faces looked shocked with that revelation.

"Yes, that's right. Each one of us here have also lost our moms and dads, and Carlisle and Esme took us in. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and us too." I told them, while introducing the rest of the family as well.

"You don't have a mommy and a daddy either?" A cute six-year-old boy named Aaron asked.

"No. But you know what?" I knelt down in front of him. "We have each other, and that's all that matter."

He smiled shyly before joining his friends. Annabelle and Esme went ahead and started spreading newspaper all over the floor and tables. We didn't want the paint to stain them. We also handed each child an old t-shirt; the guys offered to give up a few of them so no one would ruin their already limited wardrobe.

Annie got everyone's attention and explained how to properly set up the shirt, and the different kinds of paintbrushes that they could use. The older kids paid attention, but the little ones just wanted to go wild.

Esme and Rosalie volunteered to stay with the younger kids, and they patiently sat the six of the down to ask what each of them wanted to paint.

"Bella?" I broke my gaze and turned around, looking into the fifteen-year-old eyes.

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Do you mind coming with me for a while?" She shyly asked, looking at the floor.

"Yes, of course, sweetie." I walked with her up the stairs, where the rooms were located. Chloe, being the oldest, had the privilege of a room of her own.

I sat down on her bed as she went to her dresser to retrieve something. She handed me what looked like a sketchbook before sitting down next to me, looking nervous.

I turned the pages carefully, amazed by her work. Most of it were landscapes, but she had drawn a few people; one face stood our more than others, though.

"My mother." She told me before I could ask. "She died when I was ten. Skin cancer."

I gasped.

"My father had abandoned her when he learned about the pregnancy, and I had no one. I was sent here, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her." She confessed.

"Oh, honey." I brought her to me, letting her cry on my shoulder. "I know exactly what you're going through." I told her.

She looked up, her gaze puzzled.

"When I was ten, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer." I recounted. "We lived in Phoenix at the time. My father had passed before Annabelle was born, and it was just the three of us.

"I had to grow up and take care of everyone. My mother hung on, but she passed a month before my seventeenth birthday. I had to care for an eight-year-old, and it was just so hard. So we decided to move away, and luckily we ended up in a small town in Washington, where we met the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle took us in, even though we weren't officially adopted by them.

"Edward saved me. And now, a few years later, we are a family; a dysfunctional, crazy, weird family, but one nonetheless.

"It gets better, Chloe. Believe me."

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Why did you show me this?" I wiggled the sketchbook on my hand.

"I wanted to show you what I can do. I'm... there's not much I can do well, but I love to sketch. When you guys said we'd be able to make shirts and sell them, I wanted to ask if it would be okay to use a few of those."

I nodded. "That would be brilliant. They're all so beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't do much, we don't have the funds to buy such expensive material, but I love just being able to do this. Maybe one day it'll happen, you know?" She said, blushing slightly at not being able to buy what she wanted.

I had an idea then, and told her to sit tight for a while as I spoke to their caregiver. I was back a few minutes later, motioning for her to follow me.

We passed by the rest of the children, all looking extremely happy. Alice was sitting with Joey, helping him stamp his hands on a shirt, while Emmett talked to twelve-year-old Chris about basketball.

I waved at Annabelle so she could come over.

"I'm going out with Chloe for a while. Can you manage it in here?" I asked her as she approached us.

"Sure. We'll be fine. Love you." She said, pecking my lips lightly.

"Love you, too." I whispered before leaving. Annabelle always needed the assurance that I was there and I loved her; it was like she was afraid one day I would just disappear, and she couldn't let me go until she said those three words.

"It's so beautiful." Chloe said once we entered the car.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

"You and Annabelle. I wish I had someone to rely on, like she had with you. She looks up to you, it's so easy to see."

"I've been the only mother she's ever known. We have a very close relationship, that's true."

She nodded and stayed silent then. Five minutes later, we reached our destination. When she saw where we were, her eyes shone.

"C'mon." I motioned with my head for her to follow me inside the store. She eagerly got out of the car and followed me in.

"All right, here's the deal. I've been in your shoes; most of my childhood and teenage years were spent with barely any spare money. Sometimes I wished someone would see our struggle and help, but no one did.

"I vowed to myself that if we pulled through it, I would do my very best to help others like me. That's why Annabelle and I donate food, clothes and our time; no one did that for us.

"I've never singled out anyone though. But you're different. I can see it in you that you want to do better; I've seen how you treat the younger ones, putting their needs before your own. But today, it'll be about you. I want you to go around the store and pick out everything you need to get better with your drawings.

"Don't worry about the price of anything. Just pick whatever you want, and it'll be the best money I've ever spent." I smiled as she hugged me tightly. I worried she would hurt herself with how tight her embrace was, but let go after a second.

"Thank you." She wiped the few tears that managed to fall, grabbing a small cart on her way. We spent an hour or so walking around the huge store; she would analyze every thing before choosing the best one. Whatever was available in bulk, I'd get, so the supplies wouldn't just last for a little while.

"I'll give some for the kids." She mumbled as we got a 24 bulk pack of crayons.

"Do you have plans for after school?" I asked as we walked down an aisle.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I want to get away from Alaska for one. I _really_ wanted to go study art at the School of Art Institute of Chicago, but that's gonna be impossible."

"Why?"

"It's too expensive. I wouldn't be able to afford the tuition, let alone a place to live and all."

I nodded. I could understand that.

"If I ever find someone, if I ever get married, I want to adopt. I want to give someone like me the opportunity I didn't have; to have a stable home, with a Mom and a Dad there to help whenever needed."

"That's great, sweetie. I hope everything works out for you." I smiled as we finally made our way to check out.

I called Edward once we arrived, so he could help move everything upstairs without letting the other children see. I knew Chloe would share everything, but it was all hers nonetheless. I just didn't want to disrupt whatever they had going on in the play room.

We got everything up in her room before going back downstairs. Chloe grabbed a shirt and set it up so she could draw on it. She worked on a sunset image, while I got a mold of angel wings to paint on mine.

Carlisle was calling the kids one by one to examine them. He had brought along a large supply of over the counter medicine, like children's Motrin and Tylenol, to keep them stocked for a while.

The rest of the day went on, with Edward playing the keyboard, and Emmett and Jasper teaching the boys how to play basketball. Everyone got a haircut from Alice, and we put on a movie in the end so they would wind down a bit.

It was almost nine when we got ready to leave.

I got Edward, Annabelle, Chloe and Sandra the caregiver aside so we could give a final gift for Chloe. She reminded me too much of me, and I couldn't help but be drawn to her. I knew I shouldn't be singling her out, but she deserved better than what life had given her. Her chances of being adopted were slim, which made my heart hurt even more.

"Chloe, we've talked to Sandra already, and among the three of us, and we have decided on giving something for you." I started.

"But you already gave me enough. All those supplies, not to count the shirts and just being here and caring about us. That's more than enough." She said.

"We know." Annabelle said, grabbing both of Chloe's hands in hers. "Bella and I were fortunate. Well, me more than her; she was seventeen, and she gave up on a lot to take care of me. We were lucky to have money saved up from our father's insurance, or else we wouldn't be here today."

"And we wanted you to have the same opportunities we had." I finished. "So, Edward, Belle and I decided on giving you this." I handed her the envelope.

She opened with trembling hands and gasped when she saw the contents. She shook her head over and over. "It's too much." She cried.

"You deserve it." Edward said. "I've seen what you do around here whenever we come to visit. You never ask for anything, and you give your all to help with the rest of the children. You deserve to follow your dreams as well."

Her tears kept falling as she listened to us.

"Sandra will set up an account for you to deposit the check, like a trust fund of sorts, and you'll be able to access once you graduate high school. This money is for your tuition, housing, school material and whatever else you'll need during college. Sandra will make sure that you use it for that and, if not, she's allowed to withdrawal the money. It doesn't matter which college, though." I explained our stipulations. "But I really hope you follow your dream and go to Chicago. Also, if you use the money wisely, you'll have enough to help support you after college, at least for a while."

She kept nodding, her eyes never leaving the check in her hand.

"Thank you." She shakily whispered, finally looking up. "You have no idea how much I owe you. I'll be forever grateful for everything you've done for me. I'll not disappoint you, Bella, I promise."

It was my turn to nod, and I brought her to me in an embrace, Edward and Annie joining in.

"My cell phone number is in there." I pointed towards the envelope. "And so is Annabelle's. If you ever need anything, anything at all, call us. Okay? You're not alone anymore." I whispered the last part so Sandra wouldn't hear.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." We let her go, and she instantly brought the check to her chest, hugging the three hundred thousand dollars as if it were her lifeline.

We said our goodbyes to every child in there, and in turn they thanked us for a fun day and for the shirts. They had made us all thank you cards, and I would have cried were I able to.

To know that we had changed someone's life, had helped them fulfill their dreams, was incredible.

Hopefully in a few years we'll hear back from Chloe, and know we had made a difference.

It was days like this that made our existence worth it.

* * *

_It's kind of a lot of work to paint a t-shirt, depending on the fabric. I've done a couple, they're a very cool idea if you want to get new clothing without spending too much money =) _

_Hope you liked this side of the Cullen family. ;)_

_Reviews are always love.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, that was kind of fast! _

_Anyways, teenage Annabelle is coming out, let's see how you like it! =P_

_Disclaimer: All I own is Annabelle._

* * *

Fifteen-years-old

* * *

Annabelle's POV

High School.

Finally, I was old enough to attend. Ever since I first went to school with my mother, when I was still a toddler, I had wanted to come back.

I loved to learn. And even though I had gone through most things they were teaching us already, I liked the environment. It gave me a chance to break free from my family for a while, even though they were in the same school.

The story was that my mother and I were fostered by Carlisle and Esme along with Rose and Jasper. Emmett, Alice and my dad were adopted, which was why they kept the last name Cullen. Mom and I were back to being Swans.

We started last year, two months before my fifteenth birthday. I started as a freshman, with Alice, Mom and Dad as sophomores and the others as juniors. Emmett and Jasper couldn't really pass as sophomores; they were too bulky.

My first year went on quite alright. I had to get used to being around people for long periods of time; I was so accustomed to knowing everyone around me that I didn't know how to act around my peers. I was considered shy because I didn't talk to anyone.

Halfway through my second semester, we had a project where we had to work in pairs. This girl, Amanda, picked me as her partner, seeing as I was the only one without one. We had to work on it for a month, so we got to know each other pretty well.

She was an okay girl. We didn't have much in common, but we got along. I was not a preppy girl, but also did not dress as she did. Her wardrobe consisted of bright colors, mostly pink, and she liked to go heavy on make-up. She seemed like on of those spoiled girls, but I didn't really care about it.

After a whole month having to talk to her every day, we started to form a friendship. She wasn't as spoiled as she looked, and apparently I wasn't a 'rich little girl' as she pointed out.

We got an A, and that was that. She became one of my first friends.

She didn't really care for my family, but I could see her point. We _were_ a tight bunch, and her family just... wasn't. Her parents would be away for long periods of time, and leave her with nannies, until she got old enough to look after herself.

She was a bit wild; she liked to party, which she did frequently since she had no parental units at her home.

During the summer Mom, Dad and I traveled to Europe. It was fun; Dad made sure to rent places that were isolated, and we would go out once the sun was down. We spent two months there, visiting most countries.

We were now on our second month of my sophomore year. My birthday was close, and I could not wait. For one, it was my sixteenth birthday, which meant I would finally be able to have my license. Second, I would be able to access my fund. It seemed Mom trusted me enough with it now.

Amanda still talked to me, even though we hadn't communicated at all during the summer. She introduced me to some of her friends. We hung out at school, but rarely met up outside of it.

They seemed alright, and Mom didn't tell me not to be around them, so I guess she trusted me.

I was planning my birthday party; it would be the first one where I would have my own friends invited. I didn't want anything extravagant, but nothing too shabby either.

Mandy helped me with the guest list. She knew a lot of people since she threw a bunch of parties, and she promised she would get a few of them to show up. I made her promise not to invite any of the ones that drink too much and stuff; I didn't want my house trashed.

"Annabelle, c'mon!" I heard my mother call out.

I sighed and said goodbye to my friends before getting into the car. I couldn't wait to have my own car, so I wouldn't depend on others to go places.

"How was your day?" She asked while we drove. It was usually just the two of us, since Mom wanted some time with me before we got home.

"Fine." I replied. I gave her the same answer every day, but it didn't deter her.

"And the party planning?" She continued.

"It's going." I told her, looking outside the window.

"Got any homework?" She tried again.

"A bit."

She sighed, giving up. We drove the rest of the way in silence. Buffalo was a nice enough city, and I liked to watch the scenery as we drove around.

I went straight to my room once we got home, and finished my homework quickly. We still lived separately from the rest of the family, but we all had rooms in the main house for appearances.

After an hour talking to Mandy on the phone, I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. The house was really quiet, so I assumed my parents had gone out for a while.

I spent most of my time before bed on the internet, researching and playing some games before I got too tired.

That routine continued on until the day of my party. We had narrowed down to thirty people, and it seemed like we had everything under control.

The party would be on Saturday, so on Friday night, the whole family worked to hide any evidence that we were anyting but what we seemed to be. Valuables were locked inside my grandparents room, and any photo that had me as a child with any of them was hidden.

Alice worked on transforming the living room into a dancefloor, and I got the music ready for tomorrow. Mom cooked and baked, but she didn't look all that happy to do so, which was unusual.

The party would go from six to eleven, so I spent my morning with my parents. Right after lunch, Amanda called, so I excused myself from the movie we were watching to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Annie, is it okay if I bring my cousins? They're in town and I don't wanna ditch them."

I shrugged my shoulders, then realized she couldn't see me. "Yeah, sure, why not?" I replied. I didn't see the problem in that.

She arrived with them at four, wanting to help set it all up. I showed her what we had done, and she approved.

She got me a bit before six and dragged me to her car, showing a cooler full of booze. I really didn't want that stuff in there, but I was afraid to tell her that, so I just shook my head and looked the other way.

The party started off pretty simple, and I was having fun. I could see the rest of my family mingling, but they didn't seem all that happy. I figured it was because of the noise, but didn't give any thought to it. It was my party after all.

I noticed people were happier and more grabby after a while. Amanda found me and handed me a cup of something, but I could smell the alcohol miles away and declined. I did not want to know the effects alcohol would have on my half-human body.

She didn't push it, but I saw her go outside and lit up a cigarette. I didn't know she smoked; at least she never smelled of it.

I could tell most people were drunk, and if I knew it, so did my family. I saw my dad gathering the few that hadn't drunk anything so they could drive everyone else home. Since most of them carpooled, it wasn't long until all cars were gone from our lawn, leaving just Amanda. Both her cousins went home and left her here.

"This party was awesome." She slurred, leaning heavily on me. "Best one ever, Annie. It'll be the talk of the school for years."

I shook my head and helped her up the stairs into my room so she could sleep it off. No one else was home, apparently. I set her on my bed, taking her shoes off and went back downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, but they didn't answer. "Nana? Alice? Rose?" No one responded.

When I reached the living room, I almost groaned out loud. There were tons of plastic cups and plates all over.

I went into the kitchen and retrieved some garbage bags to start cleaning up. I couldn't believe my family would just walk away and leave me to do the cleaning.

Thankfully, I had a half-vampire side, so I was faster than the average human; I was able to collect all garbage in no time, filling up three bags. The other two were full of spilled over food and things like that.

Grabbing a mop, I scrubbed the floor until it was spotless. Thankfully, Nana had the mind to cover up the couches and furniture, so all I had to do was take the covers off and throw them away. I dragged all the bags to our garbage can to be picked up before going back in.

It was way after one in the morning when I had the downstairs all clean. So I just took a shower and went into my parent's room to sleep, since Amanda was in my bed.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard groaning. It was just after nine, and I felt no more rested than before. Amanda was hungover, so I handed her a glass of water and some Advil before driving her home.

When I got back, everyone seemed to just flock into the living room.

"Thanks a lot for the help, guys." I said sarcastically. Mom just raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head and going out through the backdoor. Dad waited a few seconds before following her. "What? What did I do?" I asked the rest of the family.

"Really, Annabelle?" Aunt Rose crossed her arms as she stared at me. "Alcohol? Smoking?"

"It wasn't mine, I swear." I pleaded for her to understand. "I told them there'd be no booze, but Amanda snuck some in."

I couldn't see why they were mad at me, it wasn't like I told them to bring the alcohol. And I didn't drink any.

"Well, I don't see you getting your license anytime soon." Grandpa stated. I looked at him with my mouth open. What did he mean?

"What? Why?" I yelled.

"Lower your voice, Annabelle." He said in a calm tone. "Your mother told us you will get your license once you earn it. Same goes for the car. You haven't shown us you're responsible enough for that."

I just shook my head. It was so not fair. It wasn't my fault there was booze in here. I didn't do anything wrong.

I walked the mile that separated our homes; Dad wanted to be closer just in case, so we had our house built in the same property and Nana and Grandpa's.

I could hear my mother cry once I got in.

"... what to do." She sobbed.

"She's here." Dad whispered to her. It was quiet for a while until he murmured 'Okay' and appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong? What happened to Mom?" I asked, concerned.

"She told me to tell you your punishment is house chores for the next two weeks. You also won't get your license until you can show responsibility, and you won't get the car _she_ spent weeks looking for until you learn your lesson. That's it, now go to your room."

I ran upstairs, slamming my door shut before throwing myself on my bed. Why were they doing this to me?

On Monday, I rode with Alice and Jasper. Mom and Dad had left before I could finish breakfast. They didn't talk to me at school, either.

I hung out with Amanda and the rest of our friends, who were still talking about the 'epic' party. I smiled and nodded in the right places, but my heart wasn't in it.

I didn't want to fight with Mandy because of the booze, so I didn't bring it up. When the last bell rang, I ran to catch my Mom before she left, but her car was gone by the time I reached the parking lot.

It was like that for a whole week. Mom barely said a word to me, and she didn't drive me anymore.

Amanda started pestering me, wanting to know why I was so down, but I didn't want to tell her. She would make it into something else entirely, with her as the victim, and I didn't want to lose her too.

Tuesday, a week or so after the party, I started to feel angry. My mother claimed to love me unconditionally, and then she just ignores me? What was going on in her head to make it okay to turn down her own daughter?

Fueled by that, I spent the whole day with Amanda. We ditched fifth period so she could smoke behind the building, and that was where Mom found us.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?" She asked as she approached us. Her hands were curled in tight fists, and I could tell she was pissed off.

"Ditching. That teacher is a moron." I told her nonchalantly.

"Watch your language." She warned me. "You and I are leaving now." She took a step forward.

Amanda snorted next to me. "Who is she to order you around?" She whispered, obviously not aware that my mother could hear her.

"Annabelle." Her voice was clipped, and I was truly scared of her. But I was also hurt and angry that she just ignored me for a week, and so I lashed out.

"You have no right. You didn't talk to me once in a week, and now you want to boss me around? No." I yelled.

I could hear footsteps nearby, and was almost sure it was my dad.

"You don't just come in here and act as if nothing happened. And I'm not going anywhere, you are not my mother!" I exclaimed loudly.

I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she turned around and ran away.

"Woo, go Annie." Amanda cheered from next to me, but I was feeling anything but happy.

"How could you say that, Annabelle?" I heard my dad's voice. I noticed he had reached us a while ago, so he had heard everything. "After all that she's done for you, all she's given up so you could have a better life?" He accused me in a very low and calm voice. "You better think about your priorities."

He left not long after that, probably going to try to mend my mother's broken heart. How could I say that to her?

I slid down the wall until my butt hit the floor, bending my legs up and resting my forehead on my knees, hiding my face away as I cried.

"That was awesome, dude!" Amanda cheered once more. "Now she's going to leave you alone for good."

I just swallowed down my sobs before looking up. "No, it was not awesome. She's the only family I have left, and I just drove her away." I told her with as much venom as I could muster.

"Dude, she was a pain in the ass, always calling, always checking up on you."

I got up so fast, I didn't even notice it until I was right in her face.

"She's always calling me because she cares. She's my best friend, and I let her down. You don't talk about her, you don't know her. So shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Amanda actually looked a bit scared, which made me feel good.

"It's because of _you_ that I couldn't get my license on my birthday; it's because of you that I don't have a car. Bella never said anything about you, but I could see she didn't like you. And I was so blind. Gosh, I can't believe it."

I was finally realizing what I had done.

"I wanted you to like me. I wanted so bad to be friends with someone, _anyone_ that I didn't even notice what you were doing to me. You made me feel bad for having a family that loved me, you made me resent them because you resent your parents. That's sick and I can't believe I fell for it."

"That's not true." She started to argue but I cut her off.

"Yes, it is. Didn't I beg you to lay off the alcohol on my birthday? Did you listen to me? We've been friends for almost a year, and not once did you actually care about what I had to say. You deserve the family you have." I spat before running.

I had no car and no way of getting home, so I just grabbed my backpack and started to walk. It usually took us fifteen minutes to get to school by car, so it would be a while.

It was good, though, because I had time to clear my head. I started going back to the first time I talked to Amanda.

I recalled slowly drifting away from my family. Mom tried to reach out for me so many times; wanting to drive me home so we could have some alone time, and I just blew her off. I gave her clipped answers, feeling annoyed that she kept asking so many questions.

I noticed I was acting just like Amanda; she would complain that her parents were never home, but whenever we were there, both of them were as well. They tried to talk to her and get to know us, but she was so rude to them. How could I ever forgive myself for falling into her trap?

I got home about an hour later. With my sensitive hearing, I could tell my mother was in her room dry sobbing. Dad was waiting for me in the living room.

He kept quiet as he stared at me tear-stained face.

"How is she?" I whispered. I would take whatever he sent my way. There was nothing that could hurt me anymore.

"How do you think she is, Annabelle?" He seethed. "How could you, Annie? After everything? You know her fears, and you acted on every one of them. Tell me, how did it feel to be ignored this past week?"

So they were doing it on purpose. I couldn't even bring myself to be mad, since I have been doing the same for a long time.

"She's been so lost lately, she just didn't know what else to do. She told me she didn't trust that girl, but she wanted to give you the space she promised. I _knew_ she was bad news, I could hear it in her mind, but your mother insisted. _'She'll see it soon enough.'_ she kept telling me. She believed she had raised you better than that." He lectured. I just stood there in front of him, head hung low, silent tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I whispered. "I was stupid and naïve. I just wanted a friend, so much so that I forgot to keep my priorities in check. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, it's not me you should apologize to." He said. "I'm glad you can see your wrongdoings, but it'll take more than that to mend your relationship with Bella. I hope you know that." He informed, no longer angry.

I nodded, still staring at the floor. I saw his feet get into my line of sight before he reached with his hand to lift my face up.

"Belle, you know that what you did was wrong. But your mother and I still love you more than anything. I accept your apologies, but I want to see some actions. You're not the same girl that gave up her time to help others; where did she go? I want my baby girl back." His voice broke, and I threw my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I promise to find her again. I love you." I whispered as my head was buried on his chest. I felt him kiss my hair before letting me go. "Should I?" I motioned upstairs, where I could still hear my mother weep.

He nodded, letting me know he would be gone for a while. Taking a deep breath, I took the stairs two at a time, knocking gently on her door.

The sight of her broke my heart all over again. I had done this to her; she was curled up in bed, and I could see my teddy bear wrapped in her arms. Her back was to the door, and she made no move to turn around.

"Mom?" I called, even though she knew I was there. "Momma?" Slowly I walked around the bed so I could see her. She closed her eyes and buried her face on the teddy, but she wasn't fast enough; I had seen just how much pain she was in.

"Momma, I'm so sorry." I whispered, quietly approaching the bed and sitting down near her knees. "I'm so stupid."

"Why, Annabelle?" Her broken voice resounded.

I could tell she didn't want to know why I thought I was stupid.

"I wanted a friend. I wanted so badly to be noticed as something else than 'that shy girl'; I just wanted to fit in. I did everything you told me you were afraid would happen, and I didn't even notice.

"I ignored your attempts to reconnect. I just thought it was so _lame_ that I had to go to high school with my mother and father. I wanted to break free, to make a name for myself. I didn't even notice..."

I started crying again. I could see my mother's struggle to not comfort me; I didn't deserve her. She was just so good, and I had no reason to hurt her like I did.

"I couldn't tell Amanda was filling my mind with wrong thoughts. I didn't notice how she never paid attention to what I had to say. She didn't care; she wanted someone easily manipulated, and I didn't even see it.

"Why didn't I ever fought her? Why did I just ignore it when I saw all that booze in her car? I should have stopped her, thrown her out. I had told her numerous times that there would be no alcohol, but she didn't listen. She never listened."

The tears kept on falling, and I made no move to wipe them away.

"Do you remember what we talked about a couple of years ago? What did I tell you then?" She whispered, still not looking me in the eye.

"That you knew teenagers; you knew what it would be like, and I told you I would be fine. You were scared that I would do exactly what I ended up doing." I hung my head in shame.

I should have listened to my mother. All this heartache would have been prevented if I had just listened.

"You hurt me more than you could ever imagine. I know we are supposed to be sisters at school and you have no idea just how hard that is for me. To see you and just let you go, because I'm not supposed to do something I'm used to doing.

"I knew that girl was trouble the first time you introduced her to me. But I wanted you to notice it yourself. I couldn't forbid you from being friends with her, or else I know things would've been worse.

"You need the constant reassurance that I love you. Ever since you were little, you couldn't leave my sight without hearing me say I loved you. And you know what, I need that too. I need to know you still love me. I need to be your mother, not your friend. You are my baby, and it hurt so much to hear you deny it."

"I'm sorry, Momma." I whispered, her words cutting deep.

"I can see you realized what you did was wrong. I hope I never, ever hear those words coming out of your mouth again."

"I promise." I hastily said. "I was just so angry because you were ignoring me, and I lashed out." I told her the truth.

"So you do know how I felt. For months now, you've been shunning me down. I couldn't get one decent response out of you, we didn't have one single conversation in so long. After your birthday, I just couldn't take it anymore. Did you even notice how you just up and left in the middle of our movie? The first time in months that I got your attention, and you preferred to talk on the phone with that little witch instead of spending time with me.

"We always spend your birthday together. And all you could talk about was that party, and how people would talk about it for the whole week, and not once did you ask us if we were comfortable with that many people around. You didn't care to ask _me_ if you could invite people over. You planned the whole thing first before asking Esme if you could use her house. How do you think I felt then?"

I shook my head, feeling completely stupid once again. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Belle, because I can see you truly are sorry." I looked up, staring at her eyes for the first time. "I hate to see you hurt, even if you did bring it on yourself. But you have to earn back my trust." She stated.

I nodded eagerly, somewhat happy she had forgiven me so quickly.

"From now on, I'm monitoring all your calls. We are changing your number, and I don't want you anywhere near that girl. You couldn't make the right decisions for yourself, so I'm going to make them for you.

"You are to come home after school and work on your homework downstairs. You are only allowed to use your laptop for school and also downstairs; it won't stay in your room anymore." I was about to protest when she gave me that mom look, so I shut up.

"You will sit with us during lunch, and if I hear anything about you skipping class, you'll be in trouble. After homework is done, you will work on house chores. Dinner, dishes, laundry, cleaning your room and whatever else there is to do.

"Every Saturday you'll visit the orphanage. When was the last time you went there?" She asked, but I couldn't remember. "I've been going alone since August. That's almost four months, Annabelle, that you just didn't care. That's not you, that is not the compassionate girl I've seen grow up."

I nodded, agreeing with her. I didn't know who I was anymore.

"No more talking back, and if you feel something we did was unfair, you come talk to us. You couldn't even come yell at me when I ignored you last week. You just didn't even notice."

"Oh, I noticed. I was just too selfish, thinking about how I was feeling, to say something." I told her.

"Can't you see why I didn't give you your credit card? What do you think you would have done if you had access to easy money? I needed to know how you would act around people your age, and I was right to wait.

"So, until you earn my trust back, you won't get your license. You won't get your car after that, though, that will take a while. I know you are responsible, but your actions so far spoke louder than anything, so your independence will suffer. I will hold on to your credit card until I see fit. If you need anything, you ask either your father or me."

"Okay, okay. I'll do anything, Mom. I'll do anything in my power to not hurt you anymore. I hate myself for saying those things to you. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, Momma. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I hurt you." I started crying once again.

My mother finally sat up, setting the teddy bear next to her before bringing me to her. I cried on her shoulder, letting everything go.

She held me, comforting me while I sobbed, like she always did. I was emotionally spent, and my body couldn't take much anymore. I could feel my eyes getting heavy, and soon I couldn't see anything anymore.

When I woke up, I noticed the sun was out full force. Looking around, I saw I was on my parents' bed, wearing the same clothes as I had for school. A look at the clock let me know it was past ten in the morning.

"Good morning." I heard my mom greet from the doorway.

"Morning." I mumbled, not yet awake.

"It's sunny today, so we couldn't go out. I decided to give you a day to regroup, your punishment will start tomorrow."

I nodded. "Can we... can we spend the day together? Just us two?" I asked timidly. She could have forgiven me, but that didn't meant she'd want to be around me for a while.

"That can be arranged." She smile beautifully. "Go shower first. You smell of cigarettes, and it's starting to make me sick." She informed me.

I could smell it too, so I ran into my room to shower and get rid of that smell. When I was done, I put on yoga pants and a tank top. I hadn't really changed my style while with _her_, but it'd been a while since I dressed comfortably.

I just had cereal for breakfast, my stomach still in knots, and then walked into our living room. Mom had selected a few movies for us to watch, and I picked two before cuddling with her. My phone rang right after opening credits, and I handed it to Mom, as per her demand.

She ignored the call, turning the phone off before setting it down. "Your father will take care of this once the sun goes down." She let me know before resuming her position.

We spent most of the day like this, and I could see how much I missed it, how much I missed her.

The next day in school, I could hear people talking about me, but I tuned them out. I knew Amanda would spread something, and from what I did hear, she made herself the victim once more.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I could hear her voice as I rummaged around my locker.

I snorted. "Didn't I make myself clear that day?" I turned around, looking at her.

"You don't get to ignore me." She started to threatened me.

"You will stay away from my sister." I hear Mom say from behind me. "She's no longer yours to manipulate. Plus, she was grounded, so she wasn't allowed to use her phone even if she wanted to." She said, slowly pushing me so I was behind her.

Amanda snorted. "And who are you to ground her?"

"I'm her older sister, her only relative and best friend. You prey on naïve girls to feel good about yourself, but let me tell you something. Come near Annabelle again; threaten her in any shape or form, and you'll have to deal with me. And believe me," she reached out her hand to grab Amanda's arm. "you don't want to see me mad." I could see Mom was applying a bit of pressure, which was sure to leave a bruise.

"Spread any more lies about her, and you get to deal with my family." As if on cue, each one of my family appeared behind us, all looking extremely menacing. "Now, do I have to repeat myself?"

Amanda shook her head, her eyes wide in fear. Once Mom let her go, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Thank you." I whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Anytime." She replied, kissing my head before reaching for Dad's hand and walking away.

I could not believe just how blind I acted. Seeing my family now, all united to protect me, made me realize just how lucky I was.

Lucky I had a father that was not scared to protect his family, even if he is protecting us from ourselves.

Lucky I had aunts and uncles that were willing to put my stupidity behind and stand up to me when I need it.

Lucky I had grandparents who were wise enough to guide me when I needed, even though I couldn't see it at first.

And lucky I had the best mother in the world, who would do anything to see me happy, and that included being hurt herself. She was my best friend and I would never, ever take her for granted anymore.

I was one damn lucky girl, and I intended to remind myself of it every single day.

* * *

_So, we see the naive, rebel side of Annabelle. She had just started school for the first time, I could see her trying to break free and screwing up while doing it. _

_Anyways, I have only one more chapter planned for this story. =/_

_Please, review! They make my day, week, month, year...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! Remember me? Yeah lol... I got a new job, and things got crazy for a while. Also, this chapter just wouldn't work out! I rewrote it like three times. I'm still not fully happy with it, but it'll do. _

_I hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry it took so long to post it. _

_Disclaimer: All I own is Annabelle.  
_

* * *

Eighteen-years-old

* * *

Annabelle's POV

Finally!

I was old enough and Grandpa deemed me strong enough to _finally_ play baseball with the rest of my family.

Because of my half-human status, they – as in, my parents – were scared I'd get hurt. We knew it was possible, since I had a broken arm once and also got sick a few times, so they all waited until I was fully grown to allow me to play.

Alice had seen a thunderstorm coming next week, and we would use it as an excuse to play and celebrate my graduation.

I was truly free from high school. _For now_.

These past couple of years in school were tough. After I had broken my mother's heart sophomore year, I started to work harder on everything I did.

It wasn't easy, though. Amanda had spread so many 'stories' about me that sometimes I just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. She was mean and manipulative, and at first I let her get to me.

During our Christmas break of my sophomore year, I learned to stop caring about her rumors. I didn't let it get to me, and when we went back to school, I was different.

It didn't take long for Amanda to notice it, and she upped her game. She really wanted to see me down, since I had stood up to her and 'humiliated' her. Or so she kept saying.

She made the rest of my sophomore year hell, mostly because we shared a few classes so it was easier for her to get to me. But as a junior, I was part of most honors classes, and she was in none of those, so our paths rarely crossed.

It helped that she got caught trying to hit another girl one day, which got her suspended; from then on it seemed she was always being watched by a teacher, which made her step down.

Mom, Dad and Alice graduated that year, and I was left alone in school for the first time. I had made a few new friends junior year, so at least I had them. I had also made _sure_ to get my dad to check them all out before truly befriending them. I would never go against their wishes like that again.

So my senior year was actually fun. Classes weren't too hard for me, seeing as I had studied most of it before, but they weren't useless. I had learned many new things while in high school.

My relationship with my parents improved drastically. It took me until the end of sophomore year to earn my license and car, but I had redeemed myself enough to have my mom trust me again.

I went back to cooking and helping out in shelters and orphanages. I donated clothes and food, and it made me feel like myself again. I felt good whenever I was helping someone else. It wasn't something forced, I genuinely enjoyed it.

My parents kept a tight leash on me for a long time. I had my driver's license, but I was not allowed to drive by myself until senior year. I had to tell them my whereabouts any time I went out, and I wasn't allowed to give my cell phone number to anyone without their consent.

I had limited internet hours, and they didn't let me have Facebook or anything of the sort, but that was mostly because of our status as vampires who didn't get older.

It was frustrating, but I didn't complain. I had brought this on myself and deserved the punishment. And as I had proven trustworthy once more, most of it was lifted. The best one was being able to have my laptop in my room. I had way too many e-books that I couldn't read during my time grounded.

The rest of my family tried to interfere, and Mom got so mad. They would try to get me things behind her back, saying she was being too strict and I didn't deserve it, and she lost it.

It took Dad and I two days to talk her out of moving away. She just couldn't believe that, after all these years, they still didn't get it all. Dad kept saying that they were family, and didn't like to see me hurt.

They had a conversation not long after, which got them all to back off. Mom could be scary when she wanted to be.

I insisted we spent my seventeenth birthday in, with just the family and no parties. I wasn't grounded anymore, so Dad thought it'd be funny to buy a new charm for my bracelet representing jail.

I still wear it.

During my last year, things got different. It was just so _normal_ to come home and be greeted by my parents. I felt like another normal teenager for the first time in forever.

Mom even allowed me to have a small party for my eighteenth birthday. I had a blast with my friends, just watching movies and eating ourselves into oblivion. There was no need for alcohol, or weed or anything like that.

It was refreshing to know that not every teen was like that. Yeah, they liked to experiment, try new things but they weren't all bad. The need to grow up fast wasn't ingrained in every person out there.

As I reached eighteen, I noticed some changes. Or no changes at all. I had stopped growing. I had been growing steadily ever since I was born, even if just half an inch for the past few years.

My body was completely developed, just like a full vampire. My senses were acute and my speed matched Nana's. I wasn't as fast as Dad, but then no one was. I was strong, but still breakable somewhat. Full vampires were able to hurt me, but no humans could. We found it the hard way when Uncle Emmett used a bit too much force to stop me from getting away one day; he dislocated my shoulder.

It hurt like a bitch.

But I digress.

Aunt Rosalie had bought me a uniform, just like the rest of the family's except it was long sleeved. I was literally hotter than humans, but I still got cold if exposed to bad weather or something of the sorts.

I pulled my long hair up in a ponytail, so it would be out of my face before sticking a baseball cap onto my head. It would help shield the rain a bit.

I was so excited. Dad and I had been practicing for a long time now, and he taught me all the tricks and rules so I wouldn't look bad.

"You look great."

Speak – or rather, think – of the devil...

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him through the mirror, pulling on my sleeve.

"I'm serious. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just need to put on my shoes." I let him know.

He nodded, walking out of my room without another word, holding the door open to my mom.

She sat down on my bed while I retrieved a pair of sneakers from my closet. They were the oldest pair I owned and were a little beat down, but that was how I liked it. Besides, we would be playing in the mud and I didn't want to dirty up any of my newest pairs.

I sat down next to her and put on my socks, waiting for her to speak.

"You look perfect." She whispered, a ghost of a smile on her face.

I finished tying my laces before facing her.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my angel. I'm just... you're your own person now. After this summer, you'll be fully grown up, starting college. I guess I'm going to miss being needed all the time. I just want to enjoy truly being a mother one last time." Mom said.

I guess it was pretty hard to her, to see me all grown up and independent. It felt strange to me; I was in charge of myself now. I had to make my own decisions and take full responsibilities for them.

"Mom... Momma, I'm not going anywhere. We're going to the same school, and I'll always be with you, no matter what. We have eternity ahead of us, Mom. It's not going to change much, you'll always be my Momma, the one person I can count on no matter what. Please don't think like that." I told her softly, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"I just love you so much, Annabelle. So very much." She cried. "It's hard to see you grow up. I wish you could have stayed my little angel forever."

I chuckled, bringing her to me. "Mom, that's just not possible. But I promise, no matter what, I will always be your little girl. I love you, too, Mom."

"Guess I can live with that." She mumbled against my shoulder.

She and I were so much alike now, physically speaking. My hair was a shade or two lighter and a bit curlier and my eyes were brown instead of the gold I was used to seeing in my family, but apart from that we could pass as identical twins easily.

We had the same heart shaped face, and pale skin. I had seen the pictures Mom had of her childhood and she was extremely pale, especially since she lived in a sunny city. Our eyes were shaped the same, but my lips were a bit fuller than hers.

I remembered my 'father' from when I was kidnapped. I didn't look a thing like him, thankfully. I could remember all that had gone on that week, but never had the courage to tell my mother that. I could recall the way both of us were after that, and I didn't want to bring her any unnecessary pain.

"We better get going." I told her, breaking out my train of thoughts. "I wanna kick Uncle Emmett's ass tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Language, Belle." Mom reprimanded me.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "You're doing just fine with 'just being a mother for one more summer', Mom." I teased her.

"Old habits die hard, sweetie." She smiled more genuinely and linked arms with me before we walked down the stairs.

"There are my girls. What took you so long?" Dad smiled from the living room. He had probably heard everything and was just being polite.

"As if you don't know." Mom deadpanned, making me laugh.

"Laugh it up, Princess. At least I was polite enough to ask." Dad came to us and kissed Mom on her forehead. "She'll always be our little girl, no matter what." He reassured her once more. Mom just nodded.

Dad made us run to the main house so we could pick up our bats and everything. The rest of the family had already left to the clearing.

As we got there, I got more and more excited. I couldn't wait!

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"Yep." I replied, bouncing on my feet.

Dad handed me my personalized bat, reminding me of all the rules we went through. Grandpa picked the teams, so it was me, Mom, Dad and Grandpa versus Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Nana would be umpire since she didn't like to play all that much.

Grandpa tossed the bat as he and Jasper caught it to see who'd start batting. Jasper won so we positioned ourselves around the diamond. Dad was the one farthest from us all since he was the fastest.

Jasper was the first one to bat so he took position while Grandpa set up at the pitcher's place. None of them wore gloves, they were unnecessary since they didn't feel pain. I had to wear one, though, just in case.

"You're going down, Jasper." Grandpa taunted him. I had learned long ago that all my family was extremely competitive and would stoop really low so they could win. Taunting each other was just the beginning.

"We'll see, old man." Jasper teased right back.

Grandpa pitched the ball as fast as he could, but Jasper was able to hit it, although not as far as he would have liked. He was only able to reach first base before Dad had the ball.

Uncle Emmett was next; Grandpa had him strike twice before he was able to hit, but Mom got the ball before he could reach second base so he was out. He pouted a lot before Rosalie got fed up with him and told him to grow up.

She was next to bat, so she took position, playing with her bat before trying to stare Grandpa down, which didn't work quite so well for her. She got two strikes before hitting one, the ball going quite far. Dad ran his fastest, but by the end of it Jasper finished all bases and Rose was safe in third.

Since we only had four players each team, everyone had to bat twice, but that made it more fun. Although it left me anxiously waiting for my turn to play. I just had to run towards the ball once, which was a bit frustrating.

Finally, it was our team's turn to bat. Aunt Alice would be pitching while Mom got the first turn. She got one strike before hitting quite well, making it as far as third base. Grandpa went next, and he hit it the first time. Alice's curve ball did nothing to deter him.

I was next, and I quickly grabbed my bat and took position. I set the bat over my shoulder like Dad had shown me and waited. Alice kept trying to stare me down, but I didn't give in.

She pitched the first ball, and I missed.

Same with the second.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You can do it, Belle." Dad whispered to me. I nodded and opened my eyes, my gaze glued to the ball.

When she threw it, the bat made contact with the ball making a really loud noise as it soured through the clearing. I could see Emmett run towards the ball out of the corner of my eyes, but all I could hear were my team's encouragement. I was able to run through two bases until I got safe on the third one.

That felt so great. It was absolutely exhilarating, the adrenaline was still pumping through my body.

Dad was the next one to bat, and he hit the first home run of the game.

We played for another two hours, until the storm let out a bit. I was soaked wet as the rain barely let up while we played. My hair was dripping and my nose was really cold, which was really something, since I was so hot all the time.

My parents swiftly grabbed everything of ours, letting the rest of the family behind. Dad threw me on his back since he was faster than me and in minutes we were back home.

"Go take a hot shower, baby. You're freezing." Mom ordered gently.

I complied right away since I truly was freezing cold.

The shower helped me relax and warm up, and I stood under the hot spray for at least half an hour. When I got out, I put on warm pajamas, even though it was summer.

"Here, have some soup." Dad motioned for a plate as soon as I got into the kitchen.

My temperature was back to my normal 102 degrees in no time, but my parents were still worried about me getting sick.

"I feel fine." I told them sincerely.

"We're just being cautious, angel. I know you hate being sick."

I sighed but agreed with my Mom. I did hate being sick after all.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked. We had moved from the kitchen to the living room once I finished eating, and I was sandwiched in between them.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "It was so much better than I expected. The adrenaline and all that was so freeing." I smiled widely. "Hopefully we can do it again soon."

Mom and Dad nodded, smiling back at me.

"But the best part was beating Uncle Emmett. After all he said, we were still better than him, and his face when we won was just priceless." I giggled while remembering his pout.

"Emmett is quite the goofball, but he hates to lose," said Mom.

"Carlisle is usually the worst out of all of us about losing, but since he was on our team, you didn't get to see him." Dad laughed, probably remembering something.

"Carlisle? Really? He doesn't seem like the type." Mom replied.

"We all have our secrets, my love." Dad winked back, and I had to hold back a groan. They were so mushy all the time.

Not that I wasn't glad my mother found someone that loved her. She tried to hide it, but I could see how lonely she felt while we were living in Wyoming. Granted, we had to be isolated for a while because of her nature and instincts, but had we known about those vampires before, she would have felt better.

Dad brought light to her eyes, a sparkle that was missing. We had each other, but that was not enough. And I'm glad that of all the men out there, she chose my father.

They kissed quickly behind my back as I sighed. It wasn't that I was like those teens that didn't like their parents being affectionate; I actually envied them.

Will I ever have anything remotely close to what they have? Someone that will look at me like my Dad looks at Mom?

"Something wrong, Annie?" Dad questioned.

"Uh?" I looked at him; it seemed I had spaced out for a while. "No, just thinking." I smiled as genuinely as I could.

"I'm so glad you girls found your way into my life. I was only a mere shadow of the person I am now before you. Being responsible for someone else's life made me see everything in a different perspective. Obviously falling in love changed it all for me." He smiled.

"You and your mother are and will always be the most important people in my life. It doesn't matter that maybe one day you find love and get married, you'll always be my little princess; the same girl that let me into her heart with barely no questions asked."

His smile grew as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're so beautiful, Annabelle. You have always been; so much like your mother."

Mom looked down as well, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and bringing me to her.

"And I pride myself in saying that you have some of me as well. Even though you aren't mine biologically, you act just like me sometimes. It used to be cute when you were a kid, but now... not so much." He joked, and I let out a teary giggle.

"I love you, Annabelle. Forever."

"I love you, too, Daddy. You're the best father I could have had. And I will always be your little girl, no matter what." I promised, knowing it was one I could keep. It didn't matter how old I got, I would always need my Daddy around.

"I love you, too, angel." Mom whispered from beside me. "You were the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't regret making the decision to have you. You truly were my angel during a dark time, and I'll always love you."

"I love you, Momma. You'll always be my best friend." I whispered, overcome with tears. How come we went from teasing and joking to this heartfelt conversation? "Is that why you always call me angel?" I suddenly asked. I thought it was just a pet name or something, but I did notice no one else called me that.

"Yes, baby. You are my angel, no matter how badly you behave." She smiled. "I already told you my story, and how you saved my life; you'll always be an angel to me."

I nodded, nuzzling my nose and cheek on her neck. Despite her cold temperature, her embraces were always warm to me. She was the best.

I didn't know how my future would turn out. I didn't know if one day I would fall in love, or if I would fail classes in college. I didn't know which town we would move to next, or where I would travel to during the summer.

What I did know was that no matter what I decided to do, I would have my parents' full support.

They've shown and proven time and again that they would do anything for me. And I would never take them for granted.

I closed my eyes and sighed, tightening my hold on my mother. Dad put his arms around both of us and we stayed like that for hours.

The ones I loved the most and who loved me more than life.

* * *

_Reeeeally mushy and fluffly, but I thought it would be cute. _

_This is the last chapter. I will mark this as Complete for now. But, and that's a BIG but, if inspiration strikes, I may come back for another couple of one-shots here. _

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please leave one last review?  
_


End file.
